Skin Deep
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: They were happily married with a daughter they would do anything for. What happens when someone disrupts that and puts their entire life and happiness in jeopardy. FO pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Tina and all my other people, but Dick Wolf owns the rest :)**

**A/N: This is an A/U fic where Fin and Olivia have been married for five years, and have a four-year-old daughter named Tina.**

**WARNING: This story has racial bashing, racist language, and heavy religious thoughts. _I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE!_ and if you feel at all insulted by this story, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Spoilers for "Strain". And as always thanks to my beta Emily :)**

_**Olivia's and Fin's apartment 6:30 AM, November 24**_

"Mommy." Tina Jayne Benson said quietly climbing onto her parent's bed.

"Mommy." she said a little bit louder shaking Olivia slightly.

"Mommy!" the small girl said loudly. Olivia opened her eyes and looked in her daughter's chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked yawning and lifting her head slightly.

"When is Santa coming?" Tina asked innocently.

Olivia groaned then put her head back in the pillow, but then lifted it back up, yawning, "We need to get though Thanksgiving first sweetie."

"So is it in a week?" Tina asked excitedly.

"No in about a month, but you should practice sleeping so that you can sleep on Christmas Eve."

"Hmm, good idea mommy. You're so smart." Olivia smiled at her daughter, in spite of her tiredness.

"Thanks sweetie, but go back to sleep okay?"

Tina nodded and gave Olivia a kiss, then ran back to her room, nearly tripping on her long nightgown. When she was out of the room, Olivia groaned then laid her head back down on her pillow, but then two arms wrapped around her and pulled her in closer.

"You know, were gonna have to teach that girl the difference between when we have days off, and when we have to work." Fin said tiredly pulling Olivia closer. Olivia turned over and looked at him.

"And when not to wake us up." Olivia said getting as close to her husband as possible. They had been married about five years, and had a fun loving, kind, genuine, innocent girl who they both loved to death, and would do anything for. Tina had her mother's eyes and light brown skin and Olivia's natural dark brown hair. She also had Olivia's fun loving personality, but she also had Fin's toughness. The whole precinct loved her, and Cragen thought of her as a grandchild, and treated her like a granddaughter.

"I'm never gonna have grand children, so this is as close as I can get." he told them once after giving Tina a large box filled with gummy worms. Elliot swore that he had saw Cragen and Tina wearing matching Best Granddaughter and Best Grandfather shirts when he had taken Tina to the movies once. Olivia snuggled closer to Fin and buried her head in his neck.

"Ohh. Feisty aren't ya?" he said smiling at her.

"No, just cold." she said moving even closer. It was the middle of November, and their building supervisor forgot to turn on the heat this month, so it was always cold in their apartment.

"I can warm you up." Fin said in a suggestive voice. Olivia looked up at him and smiled seductively.

"I bet you can do more then that." she said getting on top of him.

He smiled at her before flipping her over and kissed her. He moved his hand up her naked body and they both continued to kiss. He moved his mouth down her neck and his hand moved up to massage her breast, and Olivia closed her eyes and moaned softly. Fin, glad with the response he was getting, moved his other hand up and began to massage the other one.

"Oh God Fin." she said softly as he kissed the spot on her neck that drove her wild. He was about to enter her, when suddenly.

"Mommy? Daddy? Will you make me some breakfast?" Tina said standing in their doorway. Fin rolled off her quickly, and Olivia pulled the blankets up over her body.

"I thought you went back to bed baby?" Fin asked gently, trying to forget the fact that he was just about to make love to his wife.

"Yeah but I couldn't go back to bed. I ain't tired no more." she said innocently.

"Alright give me a minute and I'll make you some breakfast okay sweetie?" Olivia said trying to get back the heat that she just felt. Tina smiled a large smile at them then skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"We got to teach that girl better timing." Fin said looking over at Olivia.

Olivia shrugged and whispered in his ear, "Just think. Tonight your mom's watching her. I'm all yours." she said seductively. Fin looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then kissed her again. They both got out of bed and put on some clothes. They went out to the kitchen where Tina was sitting patiently at the table; her feet nowhere near touching the ground, and humming a soft melody.

"So what's on the breakfast menu today?" Olivia said already knowing the answer.

"Pop tarts!" Tina said excitedly. Fin laughed a small laugh, then went over to her and picked her up.

"That's all you ever eat." Fin said throwing her up in the air and catching her.

"Careful." Olivia said over the laughs and squeals of her daughter.

"But mommy it's fun!" Tina said laughing.

"Yeah mommy it's fun." Fin said also laughing throwing Tina higher and higher, which got a small whimper out of Olivia.

"Do it to mommy, do it to mommy!" Tina said squealing with laughter. He put her down and advanced on Olivia, with a sly smile on his face.

'No Fin I swear to God." she said backing into the counter, but he just scooped her off the floor.

"No! Fin put me down!" she said laughing and trying to get down.

"No way baby." he said throwing her in the air.

"Alright put me down!" she said over the laughter of Tina. He did it once more and then he put Olivia down. When she was on the floor, she gave him a playful glare.

"You're gonna pay for that." she said whispering seductively to him.

"Ohh, I look forward to it." he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled at him again. Finally they got the breakfast on the table.

"Hey daddy?" Tina asked Fin taking a bite out of her cherry Pop Tart.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I get a kitty for Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh sweetie, mommy's allergic to cats." Olivia said sympathetically.

"What's 'lergic?"

"Well, being allergic is when you sneeze and get real sick if you're around something." Tina looked down, and then looked back up at Olivia.

"Plllease mommy. I really, really want a kitty." she said putting on a puppy face. Fin held down a laugh.

_Girl already knows how to get what she wants._ He thought to himself.

"Well, um. Ask Santa for one, okay sweetie?" Olivia said wondering how on earth her daughter could get anything she wanted by just putting on a face. Tina got a big smile, then got down from her chair and ran to Olivia.

"Thanks mommy." then she ran to her room. When they heard the door close, Olivia put her head down.

"Tabby or longhaired?" she said sighing. Fin laughed.

"Damn, I'd never thought I'd say this, but you're whipped." Olivia scoffed.

"Please, I'm not whipped. I just, don't like to say no when she has her puppy face on." Fin laughed, then went over to her and kissed her. Just then Tina came in to the kitchen and looked up at Olivia.

"Mommy, do you have to work today?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Does daddy have to work too?"

"Yeah, but you know what? Ken doesn't have to go to school today. And he said he would come over and watch you." Ken and Fin really didn't talk to each other before Fin and Olivia got married. Ken went to the wedding, and now he and his father were a lot closer, and he loved his half sister to death, and Tina felt the same way about Ken

"Ken's coming?" Tina asked excitedly. He would always let Tina order pizza for lunch and dinner.

"Oh I'm sorry. Ken called and he and Noah went to look at apartments. I was supposed to tell you" Fin said remembering that he had called him earlier.

"Oh well, I guess we could take her to the precinct until we can get a hold of someone." Olivia said trying to hide her disappointment. It wasn't like she didn't like to spend time with her daughter, that wasn't the case at all, and every one else loved her too, but Olivia hated taking her to the precinct. She didn't know what pictures would be on the case board or what perp they would have in the interrogation room.

"Yay, I get to go to work with you today!" Tina said hopping up and down. Olivia smiled at her. Then Tina ran off to go get dressed. Olivia sighed and closed here eyes.

"Look Olivia I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"I don't care Fin. You know how much I hate takingher to the precinct." she said softly so that Tina didn't hear.

"Come on Liv. I forgot, I'm sorry." he also said softly.

"We gotta call Cragen to see if she can hang out there." she said getting out her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Cragen"

"hey cap. Um, Ken was supposed to watch Tina today, but he had to do something. So could she hang out there until we get a sitter?"

"Sure, I love seeing Tina." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks Cap. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay bye"

"bye" Olivia said hanging up her phone.

Tina came bolting in the kitchen, with a big smile on her face, "Ready." she said twirling around so that Fin an Olivia could see her outfit. Fin and Olivia just smiled at her. She had a bright pink tank top and a pair of purple shorts.

"You know, if it was July, you would be ready, but since its November, you're gonna need something a little warmer. Come on, I'll get you ready." Fin said smiling at her. Tina smiled then ran to her room, with Fin behind her. Olivia sighed then finished her coffee. A few minutes later, Fin and Tina came back into the kitchen, dressed in a dark purple sweater with pink butterflies, a pair of jeans with a pink kitten sown on the knee, and a hot pink jacket.

"Ready mommy." Tina said running up to her. Olivia smiled at her and picked her up.

"I can see that. So you ready to go?" Olivia said setting her down. Tina nodded and ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Liv." Fin said calling to her. Olivia turned around and went over to him.

"Look" he said softly when she was close enough so that he could whisper, "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Ken. I know how much you hate taking Tina to the precinct." Olivia just shrugged.

"I know you're sorry, but I hate taking her there." Fin hung his head then looked up at her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry okay? And maybe I can make it up to you?" he said suggestively. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to make it up to me a lot." They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we go now?" Tina asked impatiently. Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. We can go now." Tina smiled then ran out of the apartment. Olivia started to go, but Fin held her back.

"Where you going girl? I still gotta make it up to you." Olivia smiled at him again. Then they kissed again. They went out of the apartment and then the three of them went down the elevator then in Olivia's car.

"Mommy? are aliens really gonna take over the goverd'ment?" Tina said looking at the toy catalog that she had grabbed off the table.

"What? who on earth told you that?" Fin said looking in the back seat.

"Uncle Munch." Fin just smiled and rolled his eyes

"honey, don't ever believe anything Uncle Munch says." Tina nodded then went back to looking at the magazine. Fin and Olivia smiled at each other then drove to the precinct.

"Remember what I told you Tina?" Olivia asked her as he pulled in the parking lot.

"Yes mommy, I'm not supposed to go near the 'terragation room, and I'm not 'apposed to look at the pictures on the big board."

"Right, come on." Olivia said getting out of the car and opening Tina's door.

"The sinners will pay for their sins. They have disobeyed God, and will pay!" the person thought to himself evilly as he watched Olivia, Fin, and Tina across the street.

**Please review. Will get more exciting I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one but my own people**

**Thanks as always to my beta Emily :) And Kathy and Elliot are still together**

"Uncle Munch!" Tina said running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey Tina" Munch said giving her a rare smile.

"Hey you know what, I got some Gummy bears for you" he said handing her a small package filled with the candy. Tina smiled at him

"thanks uncle Munch." Munch smiled another smile at her. Tina could always get him to smile, no matter how cynical he was that day.

"No wonder shes always hyper when she visits you. Will you stop giving my daughter candy this early in the morning?" Fin said getting out some paperwork.

"Hey its not my fault the government purposely adds enough sugar so that children will go on a sugar crash, so that they can be controlled by the government" he said picking her up and putting her on his lap

"Yeah daddy, its not his fault the Government is meanies" Tina said crossing her arms. Munch laughed then began on his paperwork.

"Yeah, but Uncle Munch forgets who gives him his paycheck every other week" Fin said sitting down at his desk. Munch scoffed

"do you think I enjoy getting my way of living from those sheep herders?"

"yes" Fin and Olivia said together. John just rolled his eyes

"no I don't" he mumbled quietly. Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes

"wheres Elliot?" she said finally noticing her partner wasn't here, but as if by cue, he came hurrying in

"sorry I'm late. Dickie wanted me to help him with a science project." He noticed Tina on Munch's lap.

"Hi Tina" he said smiling at her. He and Kathy were Tina's Godparents, and they both loved her asmuch as thereown children, just liked Olivia and Finloved Elliot's kids. Tina blushed

"h, hi Elliot" she said shyly. Every one knew that Tina had a largecrush on Elliot. He smiled at her again, and she buried her face in Munch's shoulder. Olivia laughed at her daughter and Elliot just smiled and shook his head

"hey Liv, Fin. Kathy wants to know if you two and Tina want to come over for Thanksgiving"

"are you cooking?" Olivia asked getting out paperwork

"no"

'then we'll come" Olivia said hiding a smile. Elliot gave her a mock glare,

"oh I'm hurt. I mean, you act like I can't cook. I'm really hurt Liv" he said trying to hold back a laugh. Olivia rolled her eyes

"please, you cook, on Thanksgiving? I'm pretty sure Kathy wouldn't even let you in the kitchen that day" Olivia said smiling at him. Elliot just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about her being immature.

"And this is Elvis or more commonly known as 'The King'. Skeptics say hes gone, but hes really alive" John told Tina showing her a picture on his desk.

"Wow, how come so many people think Elvis is gone Uncle Munch?"

"well the evil mean government tricks people into thinking what they want. And they lie to the people that are stupid enough to believe them."

"Munch will you stop telling Tina all your stupid conspiracies? Your gonna turn her into you" Fin said rolling his eyes. John glared at him

"well I'm just trying to protect her. I mean, do you really want your daughter to be seduced by the cruel baster, sorry, jerks that inhabit the government?"

"I really don't care, but don't preach to her about your little theories. Yesterday she asked if the president is really the alien leader that wants to take over the world."

"Its true, how can one man be that stupid, ignorant, have the mind and vocabulary of a second grader, and still get the American people to elect him twice?" Fin just rolled his eyes again

"idiot" he said softly. Olivia shook her head and got out her paper work.

"Hey Tina" Cragen said happily coming out of his office.

"Uncle Don!" Tina said getting off of Munch's lap and running to Cragen.

"Hi Tina, how are you?"

"I'm good. Daddy said he was gonna take me to a Knicks game. Uncle Don? what are the Knicks?" Cragen looked over at Fin with wide eyes

"you live in New York, and you haven't told your daughter who the Knicks are? Whats wrong with you?" Fin shrugged

"well, I thought she should know who the Yankees are first, then sheknow about theKnicks. Don't worry, she'll learn"

"she better, a New Yorker not knowing who the Knicks are, how wrong is that? Hey Tina, anytime you want to know anything about sports, you call me anytime okay?"

"gotcha" Tina said smiling another large smile at Cragen. He smiled at her, then Tina went over to Olivia's desk. Olivia was working on paperwork where a teenage girl was murdered and raped, and her entire face was slashed and cut.

"Mommy" Tina said looking at one of the case photos "who's that?" Olivia quickly closed the file and looked over at her and smiled a small smile.

"Hey, you don't wanna look at this stuff" she said slightly nervous. She was so afraid that Tina would see the kind of things that she dealt with, so she always tried to keep her work out of her home life, no matter how hard it was. Now she understood why Elliot was so sensitive when it came to crimes against children. She always thought it was horrible when it would happen to children, but now every child case, she would see Tina as the victim. One time a five year old girl was murdered and raped by her neighbor, and that night Olivia slept in a sleeping bag next to Tina's bed and made Fin sleep on the other side of her bed with his gun; he didn't object. Olivia pulled out a coloring book she kept in her desk for Tina and gave it to her along with a small pack of crayons.

"Here sweetie, why don't you go color okay? maybe look at the toy book you got off the kitchen table?" Tina nodded then sat down next to Olivia's desk and began to color in the book. Olivia looked down at her and smiled as she watched Tina hum a small melody. She went back to her paper work until Casey came in.

"Hello all, I am here to collect DD5's" she said going up to them. Tina looked up from the blue dog she was coloring.

"Hi aunt Casey" she said with a smile. Casey looked down at her and smiled

"Hi Tina, you look pretty today." Tina gave a small blush.

"Thank you, your mommy dressed you pretty today too" Casey smiled at her then shook her head.

Why thank you Tina, but I dress myself." Tina looked confused for a second

"then why does daddy say that you look like you mommy dresses you?"

"Alright baby, why don't you go and get a snack out the vending machine" Fin said handing her a dollar bill.

"Thank you daddy" she said before running off.

"Kids" he said shrugging and returning to his paperwork. Casey just gave him a small glare before turning to the other detectives detectives.

"Alright, your all behind in the paperwork and that makes me look bad, so where is it?" They all pointed to a small file holder that was filled to the brim with folders.

"Thanks" Casey said grabbing the files.

"Oh Casey I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to have Thanksgiving dinner with us next week. Everyone else is going."

"Okay sure, what time should I be there, and what should I bring?" Elliot shrugged

"around three thirty, and we've got everything covered. Don't worry about it."

"Great, I'll see you all later. I gotta go, bye guys" she said before walking out of the precinct.. The rest of the day went by normally. There was no cases, Olivia and Fin had a quickie in the file room, and Munch taught Tina the word diplomatic. Around seven all there paper work was done and Olivia threw down her pen.

"It's almost seven, you want to get out of here?" she said to the rest of the squad. They all nodded then stood up and Fin went over to Olivia.

"Tina still spending the night at my moms?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulders.

"Yup, and then we have the whole night to ourselves" she said a little slyly.

"Get a room" Munch said rolling his eyes. Both of them smiled before Olivia walked into Cragens office.

"Oh man, you win again" he said as Tina moved her piece to the final square in Candy Land. He kept the board game in one of his drawers when Tina did come to the precinct she wouldn't be bored just sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yay! you have really got to improve your gaming skills Uncle Don" Tina said happily.

"Oh my god your beginning to sound like your father" Olivia said grinning from the door way. Tina turned to her and smiled before Olivia went over to her.

"You ready to go?" Tina nodded then got out of the chair then turned to Cragen

"Bye Uncle Don" Tina said waving to him.

"Bye Tina" he said waving back and grinning. The walked out of his office then Tina went over to Fin.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go?" Fin asked her. Tina nodded then he helped her on with her coat.

"I'll be right out okay?" Olivia told them as they made there way to the car. When the two of them were gone Elliot came up to her.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" he asked excitedly but quietly. Olivia shrugged then smiled.

"I don't know. I just can't believe I'm pregnant again" she said happily putting a hand on her stomach.

"And the best friend knows before the husband and father why?"

"because my last two pregnancies ended with miscarriages. I don't want to tell him and get him upset if it happens with this one. I just want to wait until I'm sure the baby will be okay" she said a little sadly.

"Liv you can't predict things like that. But don't worry, I'm sure this one will be fine. Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Olivia shrugged

"I'm not sure, I mean I want another girl for Tina to play with, but I also want a little boy" she said trying to look happy. Elliot knew that whenever she would be reminded of what happened she would just get really depressed so he just let it drop. Elliot nodded then looked at her stomach

"well whenever you tell him I'm happy for the two of you. I got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Liv"

"bye" she said a little sadly. He gave her a sad smile before leaving the precinct. she sighed then got up and went to the womens rest room. She looked down at her flat stomach and placed her hand on it.

"It's gonna be fine, it's not gonna be like the other two. We're gonna be able to meet you" she said sternly but felt a tear roll down her face. When she lost her second child it nearly crushed the two of them. It was one of the only time's that Tina had seen Olivia cry, but luckily she was to young to understand what was going on. Then when she got pregnant a third time, all the doctors told them that everything was fine and that it wasn't gonna happen again. But one day, just before they were gonna find out if it was a boy or a girl.Olivia was working at her desk when she suddenly started screaming in pain and began bleeding really heavy. They rushed her to the hospital but it was to late and they lost their third child. Tina didn't know what was going on except she knew she wasn't going to be a big sister. After that, Fin went on a drinking binge that lasted about a month before Olivia told him that he needed to knock it off for Tina and he stopped that day. Neither of them talked about what happened after that. Olivia took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before splashing some cold water on her face and walked out of the precinct.

"Dang mommy, what were you doing in there?" Tina said from the backseat as she got in the car.

"Nothing, and don't say dang" she said a little sadly putting on her seatbelt.

"You okay baby girl?" Fin asked softly seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, lets go" she said with a fake smile that he could see right through but decided to ask about it later. Fin nodded then drove off, neither one of them noticing the man watching them from the shadows.

"The damn mixers! there gonna pay with there lives. Them and that little half breed child of theirs will be mine" the person thought to himself angrily before walking away.

**Pleaseee Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people.

WARNING! Has racist language (The "N" word) and racist thoughtsat the end. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY BODY! If I do then I am sooo sorry, and if u have any problem with that then please accept my apology. Start to write a sex scene, then skip two hours becuase I can't write a sex scene without sounding like an idiot.

Olivia and Fins apartment , half hour later.

"Damn girl, where'd you get so sexy?" Fin asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she finished applying her make up. She had on a tight dark blue halter dress that came a few inches above her knees.

"I think I get that from you" she said turning around to face him. They grinned at each other before kissing.

"Mommy, when is grandma gonna get here?" Tina asked appearing in the bathroom. Fin and Olivia broke the kiss then turned towards her.

"Soon sweetie, are you all packed?" Tina nodded then held up a brown teddy bear that Munch gave her for her birthday. She took it everywhere. It actually kind of looked like Munch, it had black around the black beaded eyes and it looked like it frowning, plus it was made of a light dark gray fur and everyone always joked about Munch's gray hair.

"Munchy bear was scared to spend the night with out me so he's coming to grandmas too." Olivia smiled at her then nodded

"well I'm sure that Munchy bear will be very brave because he's with you." Tina nodded then walked out of the bathroom.

"Now where were we?" Fin said kissing her once more. They broke the kiss then turned towards the door.

"Why do people have such bad timings?" Fin said as Olivia walked to the door. She shrugged then opened the door.

"Hey Katie, come on in" she said moving out of the way for Fins mother. Olivia and her mother in law weren't exactly what you would call close friends but they respected each other. Plus she loved Tina and Ken to no end and thats all Olivia really cared about.

"Hey honey, nice dress" Katie said coming in the apartment. Before Olivia could say anything Tina came bounding in the room.

"Grandma!" she said happily running up to her.

"hey baby! how you doin'?" Katie said happily.

"Good, guess what? I'm spending the night at your house tonight!"

"I know baby, and we are gonna have a lot of fun."

"Wanna know why I'm spending the night? 'Cause mommy and daddy said that they want to get busy and-"

"okay sweetie why don't you go get your bag" Olivia said hurriedly before she could finish her sentence. Tina nodded before running out of the room.

"Kids" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"You really should have those conversations in private. Anyway, ten a clock bedtime?"

"oh my god no, thats way to late. Make it eight thirty."

"Honey she's a kid, she isn't gonna want to go to bed that early, especially when there chilling at there grandmas house.."

"Just please make it eight thirty bedtime?" Katie sighed but nodded. Olivia knew that she wasn't gonna follow her rules. Just then Fin came out of the bathroom.

"Hey mom, heres the number of the restaurant where we're gonna be, and we should be home around eleven okay?" Fin said handing her a piece of paper with a number.

"Don't worry about it Fin, every thing's gonna be fine. But I do wish you'd cut that hair" she said giving Fins pony tail a look of distaste. Olivia held back a laugh as Fin rolled his eyes. Every time the two of them would talk they would get into an argument about his hair.

"Not again mom come on, and I happen to like it."

"Did you ask Olivia if she liked it or not? Let me tell you something boy, no girl likes a man who uses a ponytail holder."

"I like it, I think it gives him sort of a street cred look" Olivia said grinning at him,

"Yeah, daddy looks good in long hair" Tina said coming out of her room with a plastic purple backpack. Katie rolled her eyes

"well whatever you like, but we should get going. I'm sure you two have a long night ahead of you. Come on baby, lets go" she said picking up Tina's bag.

"Are you sure you got everything, you got Munchy bear?" Olivia said getting her coat from the closet.

"Yup"

"okay, be good for grandma" Olivia said bending over to give her daughter a kiss.

"Yeah, and no getting into big messes" Fin added picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"I won't, can we go get ice cream grandma?" she said turning to Katie.

"Sure baby, no problem" Katie said with a smile.

"Have fun you guys, I'll pick you up tomorrow at around one" Olivia said as she and Fin walked out the door.

"Why does she always gotta be bugging me about my hair?" Fin said as they rode the elevator down.

"I'm not sure, I think it's sexy though" Olivia said giving it a tiny twirl.

"you think everything about me is sexy"

"is that a bad thing?" Olivia said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Nah, nothings bad about you baby" he said kissing her. She kissed him back for a few moments before she released it.

"You know what the building manager said, no more making out in the elevator"

"I know, but your irresistible" he said looking her up and down. Olivia rolled her eyes then gave him a playful slap on the chest

"save the slapping for later baby" he said lustfully. She was about to say something back before someone else got on the elevator. They shared a playful look before looking straight ahead. When they got to there car then got in and drove off.

'Hey baby girl, can I ask you a question?"

"sure whats up?"

"why did you look so upset when you came out of the precinct today?" Olivia looked down for a second then looked over at him.

"I was just thinking about the other two" she said softly. Fin looked over a her for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Why were you thinking of them?" Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I just started thinking about the two of them. I'm not sure why. Can we drop it though?" Fin nodded before turning on the radio. He also hated to talk about Olivia's miscarriages, so on the rare occasion that they would bring it up they would usually drop the subject quick. Olivia sighed before placing a hand on her stomach. She went to turn the radio station but Fin put his hand in front of it.

"No way baby girl, it's my turn to choose the station" he said jokingly. Olivia shrugged then hid a smile.

"Then it's my turn to decide what we do tonight. Gee, house all to ourselves, can be as loud as we want, can do it anywhere we choose including counter top. I think I'm just gonna go home and sle-"

"what station baby girl?" Fin said quickly moving his hand away from the radio.

"Thats a good boy" she said smiling and changing the station from rap to country.

"Yeah yeah, your lucky your so hot." Olivia shrugged then smiled

"and here I thought you loved me for my brains"

"I do your brains are just the icing on the very sexy cake." They grinned a each other then continued to drive to the restaurant. When they got there they got out of the car and went in.

"May I help you?" the waiter asked them.

"Reservations for Tutuola"

"Ah yes right here, right this way sir" the waiter said leading them to a table.

"Can I bring you some champagne?" the waiter asked as they sat down.

"Um could I maybe just have a sparkling water please?" Olivia asked him.

"Sure, and what will you have sir?"

"I'll have a glass of champaign" Fin said a little confused.

"Of course I'll be right back." After he left Fin looked at Olivia with a little bit of confusion

"damn girl, why are you passing on the bubbly?" Olivia shrugged

"I'm not sure, I'm just not in the mood for champagne I guess" she said as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. Fin shrugged then picked up the menu.

"So what looks good tonight?"

"well besides you?" she said with a sly grin. Fin put the menu down and gave her a seductive smile.

"Damn girl, you keep talking like that and we may just have to skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"And what may I ask is for dessert?" she said grinning at him

"you" he whispered lustfully. Olivia smiled at him then the waiter came up to them.

"Here is your sparkling water mam, and here is your champaign sir" the waiter said putting there glasses down in front of them. "And have you two decided what you would like for dinner?"

"yes I'll have the garlic chicken with some mango salsa on the side" Olivia said looking at the menu.

"Ohh that sounds really good, I'll have the same" Fin said. The waiter nodded then took the menu then leaned in

"Excuse me, I know it's non of my business, but that couple over there has been staring angrily at the two of you since you came in, just wanted to let you know." then he walked away. They both looked behind them and saw an old white couple looking mad at them then talking to each other then looked back at them.

"Seems we have an audience" Fin said a little angrily.

"Just follow my lead" Olivia said before they both got up and went over to them.

"Hi, I couldn't help notice that you two were admiring me and my adoring husband. I was just wondering, why?" Olivia said sweetly.

"Yes, why is that?" Fin also said sweetly putting an arm around Olivia's waist. The couple looked a little upset and embarrassed

"Well we just uh" the old man began.

"yes go on" Olivia said smiling at them.

"Well it's just that you two aren't rally, um" the old man began again but his wife interrupted

"what my _white _husband means to say is that you two are a disgrace. You two should not be a together. A black man and white women a couple, it's disgusting. If black is even the right word to use anymore" the woman whispered angrily glaring at Fin. Fin glared back at her angrily

"you know what why don't you -"

"baby I think our food ready, why don't we go sit back down?" Olivia said before Fin could finish his sentence. Fin and the women glared at each other for a few seconds before Fin and Olivia went back to there seats.

"God damn pricks. Who the hell do they think they are?" Fin said angrily

"sweetie come on, there just idiots. Don't let them get to you" Olivia said softly.

"I don't care, they had no right to say that to us. 'Oh me and my _white_ husband think this' Seriously, what makes them think that there so much better then us?"

"there not. There stupid god damn idiots who have clue what there talking about. Hell there probably related to each other. But lets not worry about it tonight okay?" Fin nodded then the waiter arrived with there food.

"Here you go" he said putting it down in front of them.

"Thank you" Fin said a little upset. the waiter nodded then leaned in again.

"I couldn't help but over hear the two of you. and I just wanted to say that I think those those two are complete idiots."

"Thank you" Olivia said with a small smile. The waiter nodded then walked away.

"So are you okay?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yeah, I got you don't I?" Fin said with a smile. Olivia smiled back then the rest of the dinner involved laughing, talking, and a make out session to annoy the married couple. After they were done with the desert and the check paid, they both left and were laughing on the way out.

"Did you see those guy's faces?" Fin said laughing as they left talking about how mad the old couple got when he and Olivia started kissing.

"i know, I thought they were gonna have a heart attack when we started kissing" Olivia said through her laughter.

"I thought I was gonna have a heart attack baby. Your an amazing kisser."

"Who says thats all I'm amazing at?" Olivia said slyly. Fin looked her up ad down briefly before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Half hour later

"Oh my god" Olivia moaned as she and Fin nearly broke down her door to there apartment they were kissing so hard.

"Come here baby" Fin panted slamming the door shut before practically throwing her on the couch.

"I need you" Olivia moaned as he got on top of her ripping each others clothes off hurriedly.

"Wait" Olivia said as Fin started kissing her all over.

"Whats wrong baby?" he said still kissing her passionately.

"Nothing, just let me up a second." Fin got off of her then Olivia got off of the couch.

"Whats going on?" Fin said in confusion sitting up. Olivia smiled slyly at him before pushing him back down on the couch.

"You'll see" she said slyly.

"Meet me in the bedroom, give me three minutes" she whispered seductively in his ear. She went into the bedroom and Fin watched her.

"God damn she is sexy" he said as she closed the door. Then he heard rap music playing from the bedroom

"Come on in baby" Olivia said from the bedroom about three minutes later. Fin nearly tripped over his feet as he ran to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Damn" he said seeing the sight before him. There was candles lit and was sitting on the bedside stand and rap music was playing from the stereo in there bedroom. But thats not what got his attention. Olivia was lying on the bed, in a sexy black thong and a black sexy bra.

"Make love to me" she whispered seductively with a look in her eyes that could only be classified as love. Fin walked over to her then got on top of her and there hands began to explore there bodies and they began to kiss passionately.

"I need you" Olivia moaned as he ran his hand over her sensitive spot.

"I'm all yours baby" he said as he entered her.

Two hours later

"Oh my god" Olivia said through her heavy panting as Fin collapsed on her.

"You are amazing" Fin said, his voice muffled into her shoulder.

"Thanks, so are you " was all that Olivia could say because she was panting to hard to say anything else. They shared a passionate long kiss before Fin rolled off her then wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

"I love you" he said softly

"I love you too" she said tiredly feeling her eye lids getting heavier.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you" Fin said softly bringing her even closer.

"You'll never have to worry about it" she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Two apartment buildings next to them.

"Oh my god" the man panted as he came looking at the computer screen that showed a birds eyes view of Fin and Olivia's bed. He grabbed a bunch of tissues and wiped his sperm off his hand and the keyboard. He had been watching them for the past two hours from his computer screen. He zipped up his pants then deleted the files from his computer.

"Soon, I'll be able to break that nigger lover for real. Then she, her husband, and there half breed child will be mine" he thought to himself angrily.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no one but my own people**

**Thanks to my beta Emily :)**

_**Next morning**_

Olivia woke up and smiled when she felt two arms wrapped around her.

"Morning baby." Fin said softly when he realized that she was awake. Olivia turned towards him.

"Morning baby." she said softly twirling his curly hair. She was the only one in the squad that has ever seen him without his ponytail and felt really honored to see his hair down.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"6:00 AM. We have to be up in fifteen minutes." Olivia moaned then put her head in her pillow.

"I don't want to get up. Can't we just stay in bed together all day?" Fin did a small laugh.

"I wish baby, but unfortunately we can't. We can however spend the next half hour in the shower together." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, come on. I love seeing you with your hair wet." she said smiling in spite of her tiredness. They got up and made their way to their bathroom and then stepped under the hot spray. A half hour later they both stepped out of the shower.

"Anyone ever tell you how hot you look wet?" Fin asked as they stepped out of the bathroom. Olivia smiled at him then dropped the towel that was around her.

"Yes, and I love hearing it from you every time." she said smiling as his eyes traveled up and down her naked wet body.

"Damn girl, you may just be the hottest thing ever." Olivia shrugged then went up to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They released it and grinned at each other before they got dressed. Fifteen minutes later they got in their car and drove to the precinct. They got there five minutes late.

"Well, well, look who came in late today. What'd the married couple do last night?" Munch asked seeing the hickey on Olivia's neck. They shrugged then grinned at each other and sat down at their desks. About ten minutes later Elliot came by and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late. Me and Maureen had to type like a ten page term paper due today."

"You're lucky. Remember when we actually had to write out the term papers? I still think I have cramps in my hands." Munch said rubbing his hands.

"I thought you got kicked out of college?" Olivia said turning towards him.

"I never actually got kicked out. What happened was, because I protested the unfair and unimaginable war in Vietnam that had nothing to do with the US; I got arrested. But I was allowed to go back in after they cleared it all up." Fin rolled his eyes.

"I'm partnered with a felon."

"Oh shut up. Like you've never done your share of dirty deeds when you were in college. Mr. Almost Posed For Playgirl." Olivia eyes widened and she turned towards him.

"Is that true?" she said a little surprised. Munch got wide and slightly fearful eyes.

"You didn't tell her?"

No! And does the phrase, 'you're the only one I ever told' mean anything to you?" Fin said a little angrily.

"Oh calm down. He said almost, and we all did some crazy things in college." Olivia said before there was a fight between the two of them.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do in college that you never told anyone?" Munch said looking at her from over his sunglasses.

"You really want to know?" she said with a sly smile.

"Yes." all three men said a little eagerly.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "All right. But you guys can tell no one."

"We won't." Munch said a little too eagerly.

"All right, freshmen year of college, spring break, me and my friend decided to go to Mardi Gras that year. And I, like most girls there decided that I wanted the beads. So I took off my top and I thought that no one would ever hear of it. Until some major news program decided to come that year to investigate 'the negative influence of Mardi Gras on college and teenage minds'. And they taped me flashing everything for everybody to see. I was horrified."

"That's what you get for taking off your top in front of everybody." Munch said holding back a laugh. Olivia rolled her eyes then looked over at Fin who looked like he was picturing it in his mind.

"And that is why I am not letting any of my children near Mardi Gras." Elliot said.

"Oh come on, millions of girls and women do it every year. And most of the time no one even knows about it." Olivia said a little defensively.

"Well I know this; Tina ain't going anywhere near there." Fin said coming out of his mental image of Olivia taking off her top. Olivia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. After about an hour of working on paper work, she saw Tina and Fin's mother walk into the precinct.

"Mommy!" Tina said happily running up to her.

"Hey sweetie! What's going on? I thought that we were picking you up later?"

"You were, but I realized that my afternoon bridge game was in like an hour so I dropped her off early. Is that okay?" Olivia nodded.

"Yeah it's fine. Thank you for watching her last night." Fin said closing the file she was working on.

"No problem. Anytime you need me to watch her I'm more then happy. See you later baby." she said blowing Tina a kiss and walking out the door.

"Mommy I'm tired" Tina said looking up at Olivia.

"I know sweetie. Want daddy to carry you to the crib so you can lie down?" Tina nodded then yawned and closed her eyes and buried her head in Olivia's shoulder. Fin got up and went over to her and picked her up and gently carried her to the crib.

"Wow, he's such a great father." Munch said looking at him as he walked away.

"Yeah he is." Olivia said softly placing a hand on her stomach. Elliot noticed and gave her a supportive smile that Olivia would of returned if she suddenly didn't feel sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Munch asked a little confused.

"I know what it is. I'll be right back." Elliot said getting up and going in the bathroom. He heard her getting sick in one of the stalls and he went over to her.

"You okay?" he asked holding her hair back.

"I'm fine." she said weakly before getting sick again. When it finally stopped, she leaned against the toilet and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry you had to see that." she said flushing the toilet.

"I've dealt with it three times before. Morning sickness isn't that big a deal." he said handing her a piece of mint gum. Olivia nodded then took the gum and put it in her mouth. Elliot helped her stand up and she washed her hands.

"So now that the symptoms are starting are you going to tell Fin?"

"No, I told you I want to make sure the baby is okay before I tell him. I don't want him to get his hopes up if it happens again." she said a little sadly. Elliot nodded. They walked out of the bathroom and walked back to there desks.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said with a smile before sitting back down at her desk. Fin nodded then also worked on his paper work. They had no cases until at least noon and then the phone rang.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson."

"We have a rape case at West Ends apartments room D7. One man one woman. The woman was found naked, and both murdered." Warner's voice said.

"Okay we'll be right there." Olivia hung up the phone and stood up.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, also standing up.

"A case at west end apartments, a man and women dead." Elliot nodded then got on his coat, than they walked towards the door.

"What's going on mommy?" Tina asked when they walked past her.

"Sweetie, me and Uncle Elliot got to go somewhere. Stay here with daddy and Uncle Munch okay?" Tina nodded then went back to drawing in her coloring book.

_The sinner. She shall suffer the wrath of the mighty one. She has broken the almighty rules of God, and she and her husband will perish in hell!_ The man thought to himself as he glared at Olivia from across the street as she got in her car.

_**West End apartments, apartment D7**_

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the apartment, and went in.

"Benson. Stabler. You called us?" Olivia asked one of the CSI's.

"Yeah. I'll show you the crime scene." The CSI led them to one of the bedrooms.

"The girl's room mate found them. He's really shook up about it. The two victims were engaged. Man's name was Thomas Montague, 38, African American. Woman's name was Maxine Shaw, 40, Caucasian. Both stabbed numerous times, both dead and the woman was found without clothing."

They walked in to the bedroom. When they arrived in the bedroom, Olivia gasped and Elliot's eyes widened. Inside the bedroom was a man and a woman. The woman was naked and the man was fully clothed. They were lying on the bed, both of there arms tied above there head and the man's legs were also tied to the lower post and was leaned over the woman; almost as if protecting her. The woman had numerous stab wounds and both clutched a piece of paper in their hands. Blood completely soaked the bed. But that wasn't what made Olivia and Elliot act so surprised. A sign above them, written in blood, were the words,

'_they have sinned_'. They walked into the bedroom and went to the two bodies where Warner was looking over both of them.

"Dead since ten o'clock last night. Both bled out. The woman was found with fluids all over her and bruising all over her thighs, breasts, face, arms, and torso. Also she had burn marks on her genitals, breasts and thighs. The man also had offensive wounds and bruising, although he only had bruising on the face, and two broken ribs. The woman was stabbed, what looks like over one hundred times and the man's throat was slashed." Olivia shook her head.

"This guy had a lot of rage. What's the papers say?" she said pointing to the two pieces of paper they were both clutching. Warner looked over at the hands and got the two notes from them, and unfolded and looked at the one the woman had in slight disgust.

"What is it?" Olivia asked her. Warner shook her head and handed it to Olivia. She took it and her eyes widened. Elliot also looked at it, and his eyes also got wide. The paper had a picture taped to it of the female screaming clearly in pain, and a hooded man standing over her shoving a piece of wood into her, and the man next to her, screaming at the perp and not being able to do anything because of the restraints.

"Oh my God. Who would do something like this?" Olivia asked to herself.

"Some sick bastard, that's who." Elliot said putting the note into an evidence bag. Warner shook her head and read the note from the mans hand.

"Well, this is a little less sickening" she said handing it to Olivia. Olivia took it and read it out loud.

'_The mixers have paid. They broke God's laws, and they had to pay. They are endearing the fires of hell now, and they rightfully deserve being damned. God intended his children to be separated, and they have broken God's laws. Satin's mixed child is also back to the fires of hell where it belongs._'

Olivia looked over at Elliot, "We got some religious psycho on our hands." Elliot nodded then a CSU man came up to them.

"Do you wanna talk to the girl's room mate? His name is Daniel Jameson." Olivia nodded and went into the living room where a thirty-nine year old man with bleached blond hair was talking to a CSI. They walked up to him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm detective Stabler. This is detective Benson. You want to tell me what you saw?"

The man nodded then wiped away his tears, "I just came home, and, I saw them. I didn't see anything else. I ran in there to see if they were okay. I can't believe Maxine is dead. She's my best friend. Oh god, I can't." He ran out of the room and a few seconds later they heard him being sick.

Warner came out of the room and shook her head, "I won't know anything till we get the autopsy done. Who would do that to someone?" she said shaking her head and walking out of the room. Olivia shook her head then went back in the room.

"Why would anyone, I mean, who would do something like this?" Olivia said in a little bit of shock. Elliot shrugged. Then they both went into one of the bathrooms where the roommate was crying. He sniffed and turned to them and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry. I just…she was my best friend." Olivia nodded then went up to him.

"Do you know anyone that had a grudge against either of them?" He shook his head.

"No, Maxine was a banker and Thomas was a nurse. Who would want to hurt them? Well beside their parents."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their parents hated that they were engaged. Maxine's family was the sort that thought they were better then everyone else because they were rich and white. They were two of the most bigoted people I ever encountered. Hell when they found out that I was gay, they tried to get me thrown out of the apartment. But Maxine just told them to go to hell. Then when they found out that she was engaged to a black man, they flipped out on her. Her father told her and I quote 'There's nothing good about them and he's just going to ruin your life'. But they were in love, and Maxine was too smart to listen to those two neo Nazi skinheads."

Olivia nodded "What about Thomas' family?"

"They had no problem with him marrying Maxine, but they hated her parents. As would any decent smart person. Hell I think even Maxine hated her parents." Olivia nodded again then Kevin took a shaky breath, "Maxine's parents said that…that if she didn't break up with Thomas, then they'd make her pay. But I can't believe her own parents would do something this horrible. Yeah they're racist, idiotic, no good bigots but why would they do that to their own daughter?" he said getting tears in his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away though.

Olivia gave him a sad smile, "We're gonna get the guy, don't worry. Do you know their parents' address'?"

"Maxine's parent's is Condos Excelled Apartment Building, number 12G, in Uptown Manhattan. Thomas' live in West End Apartments in downtown Manhattan, apartment 34B. If they did this to them, make sure that they pay."

Then Olivia and Elliot both left the room so that Kevin could cry in peace. Elliot and Olivia both went to the living room and Elliot went to talk to one of the CSI's and Olivia picked up a small picture. It was of Maxine and Thomas laughing and smiling.

"Well we don't have any finger prints and Warner found spermicide, probably from a condom though. They'll send the evidence to the squad room. I called Fin and told him and Munch to check out Maxine's parents' house. We'll take Thomas' parents." Elliot said coming over to her.

Olivia nodded then put down the picture, "they looked so happy together. Why would someone want to ruin this?"

Elliot shrugged, "We'll get him, don't worry."

They shared an unconvincing smile before leaving the apartment. Neither one paying attention to the man who was leaning up against the building, giving Olivia a cold dirty look.

"That little bitch, I'm gonna kill that mixed lover. She's gonna pay for mixing up gods people." he said softly once Olivia and Elliot got in the car and drove off.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people. And thanks to my beta Emily :)

**A/N: This chapter contains racist thoughts. _I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYBODY! I AM 100PERCENT SORRY IF I DO. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _And on a more personalthought, I think anyone who thinks, talks, or acts like this is a white trash, cousin dating, bigot who needs to get there stupid bigoted head out of there big, dumb, stupid ass and grow the hell up. **

_**Maxine's Parent's house, half-hour later.**_

"Damn, this is a nice Condo." Munch said as he and Fin exited the car.

"Tell me about it." Fin said looking up at the large building. They both went in and rode the elevator up to the top.

"What apartment number did they say?"

"12 L. Apparently the higher up the more richer." Fin said knocking on the door. A woman in a maid outfit opened the door.

"Can I help you two?" the maid asked.

"Police. I'm Detective Tutuola. This is my partner detective Munch. Is the home of the parents of Maxine Shaw?"

"Yes it is. Is there something wrong?"

"Can we please speak to them?" The maid nodded then a voice rang out from inside.

"Trudy who on earth is at the door?" a woman's voice said from inside.

"The cops mam'. They want to talk to you about Maxine." Just then a woman around sixty came to the door.

"What would they want with my-" but she stopped short seeing Fin.

"Police mam'. May we come in?" Fin asked politely. The woman looked at him for a second before she turned to her maid.

"Go lock up the silver." she said softly but Fin heard her. He rolled his eyes before the woman reappeared in the door.

"I'm Maxine's mother, Kathrine Shaw. What may I ask is this regarding?"

"It's about your daughter mam'. It would be better if we talked inside."

"Badges?" Munch and Fin pulled out there badge and showed it to her. She took Fin's and examined it closely, completely ignoring Munch's. Kathrine gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him before she handed it back to him.

"Come in." she said giving Fin a distasteful look. Munch and Fin shared a look before going inside.

"I have a strict policy about keeping your hands where I can see them and do not touch anything. Lord knows where your hands have been." she said softly looking at Fin, but he heard her.

_Her daughter just died, give her a break._ He thought to himself before turning to Munch, "I'll be outside if you need me." he said before walking out door.

"No! I really don't want the neighbors to see you leaving this apartment. Stay, but just don't touch anything."

_You have got to be kidding me._ He thought to himself annoyed. Munch was giving the women a glare, except she couldn't see it because of his glasses

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kathrine said to Munch.

"No thank you. But maybe you should sit down."

"Kathrine. Who's there?" a man's voice said form the next room.

"The police dear. They want to talk to us about Maxine." Just then a man around sixty entered the room.

"Why would they want to talk to us about our daughter?" the man said giving Fin a distasteful look.

"I'm not sure. Why are you here?" the man said sitting down next to Kathrine.

"And you are?" Munch asked him.

"I'm Maxine's father, Kevin Shaw. Now what may I ask is the concern?"

"Probably her fiancée. You know how _those _type of people get us in trouble." Kathrine said softly to Kevin, but Fin and Munch clearly heard her.

_That little bigoted slut!_ Munch thought to himself angrily.

"Completely agree. Now, I'm sure that whatever Maxine did or you thought she did can be blamed on that _non-white_ fiancée of hers." Kevin said not even trying to hide the fact that he was glaring at Fin.

"Actually, and I'm sorry to tell you this but-" Fin started but Kathrine interrupted him.

"If you don't mind, we'd rather hear it from him." Kevin said pointing to Munch.

"See we don't really trust _your_ kind"

"What kind? Cops?" Fin said a little angrily. Kathrine glared at him then turned to Munch.

"What _Detective_ Tutuola was going to say was that I'm sorry, but your daughter was found dead today." Kathrine let out a sob and Kevin expression turned angry.

He stood up angrily, "That little bastard! I know who did this to her. It was her ni-"

"Sir I know you're upset, but I just want to remind you to think before you speak." Munch said before Kevin could finish his sentence.

"Fine. It was her fiancée, that little black bastard killed my daughter!"

"Well sir that would be hard for him to do since he was killed along with your daughter." Fin said trying to keep his anger out of his voice. Usually, he would just blow it off when idiots like this would say things like this to him, but these two people were really annoying him.

"Big loss." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Look, it's probably one of Thomas' friends or drug dealers. Those kind of people always get decent, hardworking people in trouble." Kathrine sniffed then wiped away her tears.

"I told her. I told her that being engaged to a black man would bring her nothing but trouble. But she had to go and be a damn rebel and 'fall in love' with him. Any smart, decent, white person knows that mixed race relationships never last. And then she had to go and get herself pregnant with his kid and you know that he wouldn't take care of it. Half-breed children always grow up to be whores or pimps. Nothing good can come from them."

"Fin why don't you go take a walk?" Munch said hastily seeing the anger clear in Fins eyes and his fist being balled up. Munch wanted to see him yell at these two, but he didn't want him to get into a fight, even though he would back him up and say that one of them started it. Fin glared at Kathrine before getting off the couch then going over to the door and slamming it shut.

"Why did he get so angry? All we did was tell him the truth. If he can't han-"

"You know what?" Munch said angrily interrupting Kevin.

"You just insulted one of the best cops in the NYPD, who happens to have a white wife and a mixed race daughter with her and he loves them both more then anything in this entire damn world. I know you're upset about your daughter, but if you ever and I mean ever insult him or his family again I will arrest you for verbal assault. Plus both of you are stupid, no good bigot's who aren't worth the dirt on your floor. Yeah your daughter fell in love with someone who wasn't white, big deal. Both of you need to grow the hell up and get into the twenty first century."

Munch usually would never say something like that to a family who just lost their daughter, but these two really made him mad. He loved Tina like a daughter and Fin and Olivia were two of his best friends. Kevin and Kathrine were silent for a moment before Kevin spoke up.

"I think you should go and leave me and my wife alone." he said stiffly. Munch nodded and stood up.

"Fine, but where were both of you between nine o'clock and eleven o'clock last night?"

"We were at a function. We got there around seven and didn't get home until around one."

"What? The KKK?"

"No, a function to fund the cure for cancer. Now get the hell out of our house now." Kevin said angrily. Munch glared at him before leaving the apartment.

"What the idiots have to say?" Fin said as Munch closed the door behind them.

"Sonsovabitches were at a charity for cancer from seven to around one o'clock. I swear to god, I wish they did do it just to arrest those idiots." Fin nodded in agreement.

"You know, it's not the fact that they're bigoted morons that got me pissed off, it's the fact that they said that stuff about mixed race children. I swear I just wanted to kick the shit out of both of those idiots after they said that." Munch nodded in agreement.

"I know, and I would of been right there with you kicking their skin head asses and I would of backed you up. But they're rich and powerful and even if those two Neo Nazi's deserve to get their asses kicked, it would of been bad for both of us." Fin nodded in agreement before they both left the building and got into their car.

"That bastard! He's gonna pay for mixing with a white women, and he will perish in hell because of it!" the man aid as he walked down the street looking after Fin's car.

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no one but my own people. Thanks to my beta Emily :)**

**Thomas' parents house. Down Town Manhattan**

"I hate this part of the job" Olivia said as she and Elliot made there way up the stairs. Elliot nodded in agreement.

"I know, I can not imagine what it would be like to bury a child, no matter what age." They finally got to there apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second" a women said from inside. Then a few seconds later, a women in her late fifties appeared at the door.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I'm detective Benson, this is my partner detective Stabler, we're from SVU, do you mind if we come in?"

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"it would really be better if we talked inside" Olivia said softly. The women nodded then moved out of the way so they could come in. When they did she closed the door and then turned to them.

"I'm Amanda Montague by the way, can I offer you officers a drink?"

"no thank you mam. But we need to tell you something about your son Thomas."

"Thomas, is he all right?" Amanda asked a little nervously. Just then a man came into the living room, he looked to be about sixty.

"Sweetie whats going on?" he asked seeing the nervous look on his wifes face.

"These are detectives from the SVU, I think Thomas in in some sort of trouble." The man looked at the detectives

"I'm Eric Montague, Thomas' father. What is this regarding?"

"Please, sit down" Elliot said softly christening to the couch. The two of them looked at each other before they sat down.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, your son was found murdered this afternoon." Amanda started crying and hugged her husband who just got a look of shock on his face.

"Bu, but how? I mean, how could this happen?" Erik asked in shock."He was going to be married, his wife wasamonth pregnant., he-" but he stopped cold. "Oh my god, I need to tell Maxine, she'll be devastated."

"I'm sorry, but she was also murdered along with Thomas."

Eric looked down then sniffed then looked back up.

"D, do you have any cue who did it?"

"no sir, we just started investigating. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your son or Maxine" He shook his head then Amanda released the hug then turned towards them

"no, Thomas was loved by everyone, and Maxine was funny, kind smart, she was like a daughter to us. Who would want to kill them?" Amanda said beginning to cry again.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" and she got up and left the room. Eric sighed then ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know how she's going to get through this" he said softly. Olivia and Elliot gave him a sympathetic look before she spoke again.

"we were told that Maxine's parents didn't like the fact that their daughter was marrying your son because of his race. Do you know if they would be capable enough to do something like this?" Eric thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I have never spoken ill about anyone since the day I was born, but they truly hated the fact that there daughter was marrying a black man. After Thomas and Maxine had been dating for a while, we said we would like to meet her parents, and she was really kind of embarrassed and upset that we asked this. At first, I thought it was the fact that she had a black boyfriend, but then I found out later she was embarrassed because of her parents. They said that they would refuse to sit with 'our kind' and that she would go to hell because she was dating a black man. There rude, inconsiderate bigots, and frankly, I don't know how Maxine could be so kind and generous being raised by those two." Olivia nodded then sighed.

"it's standard procedure that we ask this, where were you between nine and eleven o'clock last night?"

"Me and my wife were at a friends house, we left around eight and didn't get back until around twelve. I truly can't believe my son is gone. Do any of you know what it's like to lose a child? Sure he was thirty eight years old but it doesn't matter, he was still my son" he said getting tears in his eyes.

"I do" Olivia said softly Eric turned to her and wiped away his tears

"you do?" Olivia nodded

"yeah, I lost two due to miscarriages, it was one of the worst experiences of my life."

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "Ho, how did you get through it? I mean, Amanda is going to be a wreck."

"I told myself that even though its hard, I had to get through it for my daughter." Eric nodded then Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler" he said picking up the phone and walking into the next room.

"You said you had a daughter, do you have any pictures?" Olivia got out her wallet and opened it to a picture of Fin giving Tina a piggyback ride. Eric took it and looked at it for a second before he gave it back.

"She's a beautiful girl, your very lucky" he said wiping away a tear. Olivia gave him a supportive smile before Elliot came back in the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss and if you think of anything else please call us." Eric nodded then they all stood up and went to the door.

"Please find my sons killer, I, I don't want that demon to get away with what he's done." Elliot and Olivia nodded then he closed the door.

"Who was that on the phone?" Olivia asked him as they made there way down the stairs.

"CSU found something we need to take a look at." Olivia nodded then they made there way out of the building.

**Crime scene, half hour later.**

"Okay we're here, whats going on?" he asked one of the CSI's.

"Something sick, I'll tell you that much, come on" he said leading them to the bedroom.

"look up there" he said pointing to a dismantled light right above the bed. They both did and got confused.

"Um, why are we looking at a bunch of wires?" Elliot said confused

"because this was found in the lamp, right over the bed" he said handing them a small evidence bag with a tiny metal thing in it. Olivia took it and looked at it in confusion

"what is this, some sort of chip?"

"nope, it's a miniature camera. We also found one in the shower head." Olivia shook her head

"that son of a bitch, the perp was watching them" Olivia said a little angrily.

"We're searching the house for more, but so far thats all we can find. We gonna send them to the lab just as as we're done looking for them."

"All right, do we know who owns this apartment?" Elliot asked

"yeah, he lives in room D 56, right next door." Olivia nodded then the two of them walked out of the apartment and knocked on the door before someone answered it.

"Hello, can I help you?" a man around thirty said opening the door.

"Police, I'm detective Stabler this is detective Benson, may we come in?" Elliot said flashing his

"whatever" he said moving out of the way.

"So, like whats up? theres a lot of like people next door" he said closing the door. Olivia and Elliot turned to him

"Theres been a murder next door. Maxine Shaw and Thomas Montague." The man got wide eyes

"what? no way dude, that like, sucks man. Max and Tom were like, awesome tenants."

"There's something else to, there were cameras in there house, miniature cameras in their bed and bathroom. Would you have any idea why?" Elliot said. The man got wide eyes.

"What? no dude, why would I want to watch them guys going at it? Yeah Maxine's hot, but I'm engaged dude. Plus I''m not into dudes, and whoever planted those cameras as watchin' Tom to." Olivia nodded

'tell me something Mr-"

"Z, all my friends call me Z"

"Okay Z, did you have any problem with the two of them dating?" Z looked confused

"no, why would I?"

"maybe because of the fact that Maxine was white and Thomas was black?" Z scoffed

"dude, why would I have a problem with that? so there not the same color, big deal dude." Elliot and Olivia nodded

"alright, can you tell me where you were last night between 9 and 11 PM?"

"sure, I was at my fiancées, call her dude. We were" he chuckled "practicing for the wedding night. Look dude and dudeite, I had nothing to do with the cameras or the murder. And I have to go pick up my tux, so, can we like talk later? And you can have like full access to the security cameras alright?" Olivia nodded then the two of them left the apartment shutting the door behind them.

"So what now?"

"we go check out the security cameras, see if this freak can be IDed." Elliot nodded in agreement before they walked to the elevator.

"I know you don't like talking about it, but what do you think you'll name the baby?" Olivia shrugged then put a hand on her stomach

"I'm thinking, and remember that we thought Tina was gonna be Alee up until the day she was born, but I'm thinking Sarah Lee Benson if it's a girl or Jamel Elliot Tutuola if it's a boy." Elliot nodded

"those are nice names, and don't worry Liv, he or she will be fine."

"God I hope your right" she said softly as the elevator doors opened. They walked into a room that said security.

"Excuse me you can't be in here" a security guard said standing up.

"Police, detective Benson and Stabler, SVU, we need to view some security footage from last night from nine a clock to eleven a clock on the fourth floor."

"Whoa whoa, wait, you can't just barge in here and demand security tapes" he said a little annoyed.

"You do realize theres been a murder in this building right?" The security guard got wide eyes

"what? I'm the head of security, why haven't I been told about this?"

"I don't know, but it would really help us out if we could see those tapes. Z gave us full access."

"oh Z said you could? oh thats fine then. Um, just one question, who was murdered?"

"Maxine Shaw and Thomas Montague" the security officers face turned to surprise.

"Tom and Max are dead? damn, they were really nice people too. Damn, well just tell me anything I can do to help"

"Show us the security tapes from the fourth floor, from nine a clock to eleven a clock last night." The security officer nodded before going over to one of the small TVs with a VCR and put a tape in and rewound it.

"Sorry we don't have a great security system, but it's not the Ritz, but it keeps the tenets safe."

"Oh yeah, real safe" Olivia muttered. The security guard gave her a small glare then turned back to the TV.

"Ahh, here we go, fourth floor, at nine PM."

"Okay, fast forward it" Olivia said looking at the screen. The security guard pressed a button and they watched the empty hallway until they saw two people step off the elevator at nearly ten thirty

"Okay press play" Olivia said looking at the two of the people on the screen.

"Come on show us your face, show us you face" Olivia prompted the people on the screen, but they both had a hood over there face and was looking down.

"Look, there both going into the apartment" Elliot said as one of them got out a lock pick and began picking the lock. It took the man about a minute to get it unlocked then they looked around then walked into the apartment.

"Damn, we didn't see there faces, is there any other angle?" Elliot said hopefully

"no, I'm sorry thats all we got, I wish it was more."

"No no, it helped us a lot" Olivia said trying to hide her disappointment. The security guard shrugged then ejected the tape and handed it to Olivia.

"I'm really sorry, I hope you find the killers, they deserve to be punished. I mean it, Max and Tom were great people, a really nice couple too." Olivia nodded in agreement before they walked out of the building.

"Well, at least we know that theres two skinheads running around here instead of one" Elliot said as he got in the car.

"Great, two psychos who kill people because there in love with another race. This just made my day" Olivia said a little annoyed. Elliot looked over at her in confusion but decided not to say anything about it. They drove halfway to the precinct in silence before Olivia yelled at him to pull over

"pull over, pull over now!" she said feeling sick. He instantly obliged and Olivia opened the door and got sick. Elliot held her hair back until it stopped. When it did she wiped her mouth and fell back against the seat.

"Oh god, I now remember how much I hated having morning sickness" she said groaning.

"Come on, it's only for the next few months, you can get through it" he said giving her a piece of gum. She nodded then took a few deep breaths before Elliot drove off again.

A few buildings next door

"Yes, I need to get the medical history on Olivia Benson, I'm her doctor, Doctor Memorex. Uh huh, oh really? Two miscarriages in the last four years? Well thats horrible" the man said smiling coldly. "Okay anything else? She's a month pregnant? Well thats, terrific to say the least. Yes, thank you very much, good bye." He scoffed then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Little mixer lost two of her 'children' then decided to get pregnant again. No, it's great, now when we get a chance with the whore, we'll be sending her, and herunborn half breeder through hell."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one but my own people.**

**Spoilers for "Raw"**

**SVU precinct, half hour later**

"Okay what do we know about the victims?" Cragen asked posting the pictures of Maxine and Thomas on the board. Luckily Fin called Ken to pick Tina up so that she wasn't bored at the precinct. Plus Olivia always makes sure she isn't in the precinct when they put gruesome pictures on the case board.

"Well Thomas was a nurse, his parents said everyone who knew him said that he was a great guy and loved his fiancée" Olivia said looking at the notes she had written.

"And Maxine was a banker, same thing. Really nice to everyone, and she was in love with her fiancée. Plus she told her future in laws that she was a month pregnant" Elliot added.

"Okay, do we have any leads on this at all? Did either one of these people have any priors? Cragen asked them

"No, they were both clean, not even a parking ticket for neither of them. And we checked on Maxine's room mate, nothing on him either" Olivia said

"plus Maxine's parents were about the two most bigoted people I've ever met, but they had an alibi at the time of the murder" Fin said sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"And we know that the two perps were majorly religious, they also left this note" Olivia said handing Cragen the note in the evidence bag. He quickly read it over

"God intended his children to be separated, and they have broken God's laws. Satin's mixed child is also back to the fires of hell where it belongs. Wow, these two guys were seriously mad at them about something, what though?"

"Easy" Munch said standing up and going over to the case board. "They were mad because they were an inter raced couple. Look at the note, god intended his children to be _separate_, satins _mixed_ child. They killed these people simply because they were engaged to a different race." "Terrific, now when we catch the bastards, we can charge them with a hate crime along with murder" Elliot said standing up.

"Okay, Munch Elliot, go talk to the places they worked, see if anyone's been bugging them lately. Fin Olivia, can I see you in my office?" Cragen said to them. The four detectives looked at each other for a moment before Olivia and Fin followed Cragen into his office.

"Whats going on cap?" Fin asked closing the door behind him and Olivia.

"look, are you sure you two can handle this?" he said softly

"yeah why?" Olivia said a little confused.

"Because by the looks of this case, your gonna deal with a lot of idiots that don't really-"

"Oh I get it now" Fin said a little annoyed. "You think just because we married out of our race that we won't be able to handle this case."

"No, thats not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I hope the two of you have thick skin, because by the looks of it, your gonna deal with a lot of racist people in this case"

"and we can handle any damn idiot that says something about it" Fin said a little angrily before leaving the office, practically slamming the door behind him.

"Well that didn't go like I expected" Cragen said softly sitting down in his chair. Olivia sighed then also sat down

"Look, me and him can deal with this, just last night some idiots at the restaurant we were at said something about us together. We handled it then, and we can handle the case" Olivia said softly. Cragen nodded

"All right, but if either of you have a problem then you tell me okay?" Olivia nodded before Cragen sighed again

"all right" he said standing up and they both walked out of the office.

"All right, Olivia, Elliot go check out the bank and hospital where they worked, see if they had anyone that disliked the fact that they were engaged. Munch, Fin check on the computers to see if that matches any other MO's."

"Are you sure I can handle it" Fin muttered softly.

"And can you do it without the attitude?" Cragen asked giving him a annoyed look.

"I'll be right out" Olivia said to Elliot as he got on his coat.

"I'll go start searching in the file room witch isn't here" Munch said quickly leaving the room. Olivia went up to Fin who was looking a little angry.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly

"I'm cool" he said not even bothering to look at her.

"I know you are, but are you okay?" Olivia asked again. He sighed then looked at her

"Yeah, I'm just a little annoyed right now"

"about what?"

"do we have to talk now?"

"yes." Fin sighed then hung his head for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Usually I can handle these racist idiots, but Maxine's mother said something about mixed race children that really pissed me off. So I guess I'm just a little pissed off about it."

"Fin you can't take the words of a complete idiot seriously. Yeah they may some stupid things about stuff they have no idea about, but everyone that has even the smallest brain know thats not true. You just gotta let it go baby" she said softly. Fin nodded then walked into the file room with Munch. Olivia sighed then left the precinct.

"Is he all right?" Elliot asked her once she got in the car.

"I don't know, he says he is, but thats a complete lie" Olivia said putting on her seatbelt. Elliot nodded but decided to drop it as he drove off.

**Half hour later, United bank of America.**

"So, what can you tell me about Thomas?" Olivia asked his supervisor sitting in his office.

"He was the best employee that ever stepped foot in here. I just, can't believe someone would do this, he was one of my closest friends" the supervisor said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but do you know if he had any problems with anyone. Other employees, angry clients?" The supervisor shook his head

"no, everyone loved him. Yeah there was the occasional man who was angry that his checking account was frozen, but nothing at all serious." He wiped his tears again "I'm sorry, it's just, we were close you know?" Elliot nodded his head

"we understand completely. Would he tell you if anyone was bothering him?"

"yeah, now that you mention it, I just remembered something. This man came in about three weeks ago. He just walked right up to him and said 'you gonna pay for your sins.' Tom was just standing there, making conversation with the other tellers when he did it to. Then he kept going on and on, your gonna go to hell you mixer, God intended his people to be separate, your gonna burn in hell, well you get my drift. All this religious shit, and Tom was just standing there dumb founded, the guy tried to punch him but two tellers grabbed him and then two security officers took him and threw him out out. Haven't seen him sense." Olivia and Elliot shared a look before turning back to the supervisor.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what he looked like did you?"

"no, he kept his hood up and his head down, I never saw his face.

"Okay, do you have security cameras that caught this?"

"I'm sorry, all footage gets erased after a week unless we're notified to do otherwise or if theres any laws broken." Olivia sighed softly

"great" she thought to herself bitterly.

"Surely the security officers saw him" Elliot said hopefully.

"No, as soon as he was outside he backhanded them then ran away. No one saw his face." Olivia nodded then both Elliot and Olivia stood up

"does he have any other friends here that would know if something was bothering him?" Elliot asked

"yes, he and another teller Jackie Harris were quite close. He told her everything, she would probably know if something was bothering him." The supervisor nodded then stood up and left the office with Olivia and Elliot. He went up to a women behind the counter with light blond hair and was in her mid thirties.

"Jackie, these are detectives Benson and Stabler, they need to talk to you about Tom."

"sure, whats going on?" she said turning to them.

"I'll be in my office if you need me okay?" the supervisor said going back to his office.

"He all ready told the staff about Thomas, it's horrible" Jackie said softly.

"Do you know if he was having problems with anyone? Maybe someone was bothering him at work?" she looked down for a second before looking back up

"he made me promise not to tell."

"Jackie if this is going to help us catch his killer then you need to tell us what you know" Olivia said softly.

"Well, it's just. All right, a few days ago someone attacked him, like roughed him up really bad. He didn't get mugged but he said there was two of them and they kept saying that he was gonna go to hell and that satins child was gonna go to hell. He didn't want to worry Maxine so she didn't tell her or anyone else."

"Did he tell you what they looked like?"

"they had on masks, but there white, he knew that much. Sorry I couldn't be of anymore help" Jackie said softly.

"You helped us out a lot, we'll get this guy okay?" Olivia said kindly. Jackie nodded then took a deep breath before going back to her spot because there was a customer. Elliot and Olivia walked out of the bank and Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson"

"hey Liv, me and Munch found a man who was arrested a few months ago, but he got off on the charge."

"Great, what was he arrested for?"

"for harassing a inter raced couple, names Brian Ackerman." Olivia thought for a moment

"why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Leader of RAW, a few months ago his son shot Elliot and Munch then was shot by Star."

"alright, me and Elliot will go talk to him. See ya" she said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked her as they got in her car.

"That was Fin, Brian Ackerman was arrested a few months back for harassing an inter raced couple." Elliot shook his head

"his son died because of his hatred and he still believes in being a skinhead? it's insane."

"I know, hatred does strange things to people." Elliot nodded in agreement before they both got in her car and drove off.

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own no one but my own people**

**WARNING! Contains racist thoughts and language. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE! AND IF I DO I'M TERRABLY SORRY, PLEASEEEE FORGIVE ME!**

**Spoilers for Raw**

Brian Ackerman's house, thirty minutes later

"Is it wield at all that I don't want to do this?" Elliot said as they pulled up to the large house.

"No, it'll be fine Elliot" Olivia said turning off the car.

"I hope you right" Elliot said softly as they walked to the front door. Brian had blamed him for Kyle's death and had attacked him in the precinct and had tried to sue both him and Star, but it was thrown out the second it reached a judges ears. Olivia knocked on the door and heard a small crash.

"Hang on" Brian said from inside. He unlocked the door and Olivia was a little surprised at what she saw. The last time she saw him, he was clean shaven and was neat and tidy, and she even thought that he was a little bit cute. But now his hair was un kept and messy, his clothes were stained, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in at least a month. He looked at Elliot and glared

"what the hell do you want?" he said angrily.

"We need to talk to you" Elliot said trying to sound professional. Even though he was a Neo Nazi, Elliot still felt bad for him since he lost his son.

"I'm busy at the moment" he said taking a drink from the beer bottle he had in his hand.

"It's really important that we talk to you" Olivia said a little sternly then she should have. Brian gave her a half glare before looking towards Elliot and he was silent for a moment

"fine, I'll talk, but it had better be quick" he said moving out of the way and opening the door even more. Olivia and Elliot stepped in the house and Brian closed the door, slamming it on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot let out a small groan of pain but didn't say anything about it. Olivia looked around the house with a little bit of surprise and anger. It screamed out bachelor pad and had empty beer bottles all over the place. But that wasn't what got her angry. The walls were covered in swastikas and pictures of the KKK burning crosses and other racist images.

"So, come here to kill any more of my children?" he said said closing the door and turning to Elliot.

"No, we need to talk to talk to you about something that happened a few days ago." Brian nodded then turned to Olivia who was looking around the room clearly appealed.

"Like the decorating detective? I did it all myself" he said smugly.

"Congratulations" Olivia said coldly.

"Oh calm down _Hillary_" he said smirking at her. She gave him a small glare before he went over to one of the dirty chairs and cleared off the beer bottles off of it.

"What can I help you with anyway?" Elliot and Olivia went over and sat down on the couch opposite him.

"We need to talk to you about where you were last night between nine o'clock and eleven o'clock last night?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brian asked a little suspiciously.

"Because and inter raced couple was found murdered last night, and you got arrested not even a month ago for harassing a mixed race couple.

"A couple? no, a white person and African American, if thats even the right word to use anymore, is not a couple. It's an innocent white person being taken advantage of. Do you know that nine out of ten inter raced couples end in the savage one beating the white one?"

"Where in the hell did you hear that? Your website?" Olivia said a little angrily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, one of the regulars posted it."

"And you actually believe that idiotic shit that those people type?"

"as a matter of fact yes" Brian said a little angrily. "As did my son" he said turning to Elliot and glaring at him.

"It's not detective Stabler's fault that Kyle is dead" Olivia said.

"No, your right, it's his, and that little redneck bitch Star Morrison" he said angrily.

"She was just doing her job, your son would of committed murder unless-"

"unless that bitch didn't kill him. And he never would of gotten arrested, he would of been a hero."

"a hero for shooting four people?" Elliot said confused

"yes!" he yelled angrily. Brian took a few deep breaths then tried his best to calm down.

"I want you both out of my house, now" he said standing up and going over to the door.

"No, tell us where you were last night" Olivia said also standing up.

"I was here alone, now get out of my house now."

"Your gonna have to do better then that" Elliot said coming over to him

"I don't have to, now get out of my house."

"You know what? how about we talk down at the precinct?"

"no, I'm not under arrest, so you have no legal reason to arrest me" he said smugly. Olivia glared at him then thought for a few moments

"fine, Brian Ackerman your under arrest for

verbal assault" he said going behind him and putting handcuffs on him.

"What? this is completely insane and falsified charge. I want to call my lawyer" he said angrily.

"Okay, you can do that at the precinct" she said leading him out the door. Elliot shook his head then locked around the room in disgust for a few moments before following them out the door.

**1-6h precinct**

"You find anything yet?" Munch asked Fin as they looked at the old files on the computer.

"Not since the last five seconds you asked me, when I find something I'll tell you" Fin said a little annoyed. Munch looked up form the screen and gave him a look

"aren't we in a mood?" Fin sighed then looked over at him.

"I"m sorry man, it's just, I don't know. This case is starting to piss me off a little you know?" Munch nodded then sat back in his chair

"and why is that?"

"are you serious? A black and white couple was murdered and your asking me why it's pissing me off?"

"Well it's just that we've dealt with racist crimes before, it's never affected you this much before."

"Thats because I didn't have to hear some bigot say idiotic shit about mixed race children. See if they just insulted blacks, I'd be fine with it. I grew up in the seventies, back then you had to have thick skin if you were black . But I can't handle when someone says that my daughter is gonna grow up to be a whore just because of her skin color." Munch sighed then went over to him

"look, theres all ways gonna be idiots out there, you can't let them get to you."

"Oh yeah, what if by some horrible accident you have a kid, and you have to hear people say what a horrible person she's gonna be, and that you and your wife don't belong together." Munch shrugged

"I'd ignore them. Come on dog, your really gonna let a bunch of idiotic, government controlled freaks get you down?"

"If you promise to never say 'come on dog' again, then no" Fin said with a roll of the eyes.

"Hey, I can get dow-"

"don't even say it" Fin interrupted him. They gave each other small smiles before Fin looked up and groaned slightly.

"Terrific" he mumbled when he saw Brian Ackerman walk in with Olivia and Elliot. Munch noticed and they both stood up and went over to them.

"Detective Tutuola, will you please escort Mr Ackerman to he interrogation room?" Elliot said pushing him a little roughly towards Fin.

"no problem, lets go" Fin said leading him away.

"Don't touch me" Brian said angrily wenching out of his grasp and glaring out of him.

"I'm Jewish, is that better?" Munch said a little smugly before leading him to the interrogation room, Brian scowling all the way.

"I'm gonna go tell Cragen we got Ackerman in interrogation" Elliot said before heading into Cragen's office.

"You okay?" Olivia asked Fin softly. He shrugged

"yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"because this afternoon you seemed really upset."

"How could I be upset when I got you?" he said with a sly smile. Olivia smiled back before Fin pulled her into a kiss. It lasted about a second before Cragen cleared his throat loudly from hid office.

"I think theres someone that needs interrogating" he said trying to hide a smile. Olivia blushed a little and smiled a small smile before they both went into the room outside the interrogation room.

"So how do we handle this?" Cragen asked "the two people that pisses him off or the people he likes?"

"Well, how about one of each?" Fin suggested. Cragen thought of it for a moment before he nodded

"alright, Elliot and Fin, go." They both nodded before going in the room.

"Look" Brian said angrily "I didn't kill anybody."

"Oh really? you wanna tell us what that is then?" Fin said getting out a case file and sliding it towards Brian. He picked it up then looked at it for a second before putting it down.

"I can assure I didn't do that. Why would? I'm not a skin head detective Stabler."

"No but your a Neo Nazi and it's the same damn thing. And why did you just a month ago, you verbally assaulted an inter raced couple walking down the street?" Elliot said getting out the case report "You said and I quote 'you two shouldn't be together' 'your a race traitor' 'you should burn in hell you mixers' and you shouted a few more a couple more idiotic obscenities to them."

"So? what does that have to do with anything?"

"because just a month later a inter raced couple was murdered and your name came up first in the suspect list" Fin told him. Brian turned to him and glared at him.

"What, you mean is the first white suspect right? Because your kind wouldn't do anything like this right?" he said sarcastically

"What kind, cops? Yeah your right, cops wouldn't kill two innocent people."

"They weren't innocent!" he yelled at them standing up angrily.

"Sit down" Elliot ordered him. Brian took a few deep breaths then sat back down and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and turning and smiling smugly at Fin.

"If I were you, I'd be checking on the mans friends and family. His kind should be the main suspects. And besides, I was busy doing something last night."

"You said you were home alone" Elliot said.

"Yes I was, since my son died I am often alone. But I was on my website all night, check my Internet records." Fin glared at him before getting right in his face

"if your lying to me. and we find out that you did kill them, I swear to god I'll be the one putting the needle in your arm." Brian glared right back before turning to Elliot.

"can I go home now? I have a lot of important thing to do."

"What? worship Hitler?" Brian chuckled and shook his head

"you don't get it do you detective? I do not do violence to anyone, never have, never will. I'm not like the, savages" he said turning to Fin with a smug smile on his face.

**Outside the room**

"Get Ruben to check those records. Sadly I think he's telling the truth. Cut him loose"

"what? Caption, you can't be serious" Olivia said.

"I am, we have no evidence and his alibi is gonna check out. Just because we think he's an ignorant, no good idiot, doesn't make him a murderer." Olivia sighed before someone stuck there head in the room.

"Olivia your daughters here" the person said before leaving the room.

"Get her out of the bullpen" Cragen said a little hastily "I don't want her to see or hear anything that Ackerman says or does." Olivia nodded before she left the room and went over to her desk where Ken and Tina was waiting.

"Hey sweetie" Olivia said to her. Tina turned to her and smiled at her.

"Hi mommy" she said happily smiling at her. Olivia smiled at her before getting out a dollar and handing it to her.

"Here, why don't you go get a soda out of the machine okay?" she said hoping that it would preoccupy her long enough so that Brian could go out of the bullpen.

"Thank you" she said smiling largely at her before walking away. Olivia smiled after her then turned her attention to Ken.

"I thought you were watching her the rest of the day?"

"I was, and you know I would never bring her back when I said I was supposed ti be watching her but I have a huge test tomorrow I got to study for. Do you mind?"

"Um, we're kind of really busy here. I love having her here but we're working on a really violent case right now"

"I'm sorry, I really am Liv, but-"

"no, no it's okay, you don't have to apologize" she said trying to sound sincere. Ken looked down then back up at her

"Well now I feel really bad"

"don't be. It's okay, I'll just call Janet and ask her to come pick her up." Janet was there teenage babysitter. When they couldn't bring her to the precinct and Ken was busy thats the only time she was called. Olivia didn't trust her at all simply because she started to lose money out of her purse and there phone bill went way way up as soon as they hired her, but she was the only sitter they could find that didn't have a conflicting schedule didn't mind the random call ins. But she was usually the last resort."

"Again, I'm really sorry Olivia."

"Don't be, I told you it's fine." He nodded then picked up his bag that he put on the floor.

"Tell dad I said hi, see you" and he walked out the door. Olivia sighed then picked up the phone but before she could dial, Brian and the rest of the detectives came out of the interrogation room.

"You know I must say captain Cragen" Brian said "it is always a pleasure to meet a man in charge that's white and straight, You hardly see that anymore."

"Shut the hell up Ackerman" Elliot said to him. Olivia got up and also went over to them.

"So am I free to go or-"

"mommy what should I get?" Tina asked suddenly appearing in front of them with the dollar in hand.

"Just shut up and keep walking" Eliot whispered angrily to him when he saw that Brian was glaring at her. Olivia quickly went over to her and grabbed her hand before walking away.

"Well" he said loudly so that both Tina and Olivia could hear "at least the little bitch will be halfway civilized."

"You son of a bitch" Fin said angrily slamming him up against the wall and holding him there. Olivia quickly turned around then before Tina could see Olivia picked her up and carried her out of sight.

"Get off of me!" Brian shouted loudly.

"Don't you ever, ever! call my daughter a bitch again. Do you understand me?" he said angrily.

"Fin not in front of Tina" Elliot said softly going up to him. He held him there for a few more seconds before he released him.

"I am going to sue you and this department for everything you own!" he yelled at him.

"You see anything Munch?" Cragen asked

"nope, you see anything Elliot?"

"juts a selfless little prick, but other then that, didn't see a thing" Elliot said a little smugly. Brian glared at him before storming out of the precinct. All three of them turned to Fin who was glaring angrily at Brian's back.

"Whats wrong with you?" Cragen asked him a little angrily. Fin turned to him

"no one calls my daughter a bitch. I don't care if I do get in trouble for it." Cragen just shook his head before Olivia came storming up to him.

"What the hells the matter with you? nearly brutalizing someone in front of your daughter. Why the hell would you do that?" she asked angrily.

"Alright, did Tina see anything?" Cragen asked her calmly.

"No" Olivia said with anger clear in her eyes

"then theres no harm done. You two can discuss this at home, but right now we have a case to solve okay?"

"Fine" she said a little angrily "I got to go call the babysitter" she said before walking to her desk. After she left Cragen turned to Fin

"your lucky I don't suspend you."

"I'm sorry" Fin said a lot more calmer now. Cragen nodded

"It's okay, just don't do it again. No matter what someone says about Tina okay?" Fin nodded then the four of them went over to their desks.

"Al right, Ackerman's alibi checked out, whats the next lead?" Cragen asked them.

"I just found this man who's this huge African American supremacist" Munch said looking at the computer screen. "Names Shaun Newell, he's has gotten arrested at least twenty times for harassing inter raced couples. Verbal assault, assault and battery, you name it he's done it to them. Also he's put against fifty different civil suits against the NYPD for harassment, they've all been thrown out though. He's the leader of a group called Ebony forever witch 'promotes against the African American in this country and to bring down the white man'" Munch read off the website. Cragen nodded

"Alright, do we have an address?"

"Don't need one, Ebony forever is protesting today in front of Manhattan square" Munch said.

"Alright, Fin and Munch you go down there and talk to him, and if you arrest him, have Fin do it. I'm really not in the mood for piles of paperwork if this guy decides to sue again." They both nodded before Cragen went in his office.

"I'll be in the car" Munch said to Fin. He nodded then went up to Olivia, who was clearly still angry at him.

"And I have to, be somewhere else right now" Elliot said getting up and also leaving the room.

"You know you would of done the same thing if you were right there" Fin said softly to Olivia.

"Not with Tina right there" she said turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry okay? but what did you expect me to do? just et that bastard get away with calling Tina a bitch and half civilized?" Olivia stood up to face him and glared

at him

"No, but not attack him in front of our daughter."

"Attack? I barely even touched him" Fin said defensively

"I don't care, you shouldn't of ' barely touched him' in front of our daughter." fin was about to protest when Olivia let out a small cry of pain and doubled over and clutched her stomach.

"Olivia are you okay?" he asked fearfully. Olivia took a few deep breaths

"your okay, don't let him know, your gonna be fine" she told herself.

"I, I'm fine. I just, um, I'm okay" she said nervously standing up again and running a shaky hand through her hair.

"No, no your not. Whats wrong baby?" he asked softly helping her sit down.

"I'm okay, I promise" she said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked her. Olivia shook her head and sniffed

"no, I'm okay I promise" she said looking down. Fin knew she was lying but decided not to talk about it till later.

"Okay, I got to go, I'll be back later okay baby? And I'm sorry about attacking Brian in front of Tina okay?" Olivia nodded

"it's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it baby girl. I'll see you later" he said giving her a small kiss before leaving the precinct. When he left, Olivia ran to the girls room and quickly ran a hand over her jeans and let out a sigh of relief when she felt or saw no blood. But that didn't stop her from letting a tear fall down her face.

"No, it's not gonna happen again. I'm going to be able to see you" she said letting even more tears run down her face whale she ran a hand over her stomach. She let a few more tears stream down before she slid down the wall and began sobbing.

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one but my own people

A/N first day of school tomorrow :( So enjoy this update, because I'm a Jr now, and probably won't get a lot of time to write and update.

Manhattan Square

Fin and Munch walked up to the large group of protesters in front of the jail shouting 'ebony now, ebony forever'.

"There he is" Fin said pointing to a man with a large megaphone in front of all the protesters. Munch nodded then Fin walked up to him.

"Ebony now, Ebony forever! free our black brothers and sisters from the jails in witch the white man has placed them unfairly!" he shouted as Fin went up to him.

"You Shawn Newell?" Fin asked him. Shawn put down the megaphone and turned to him.

"Yes I am, are you here to support the cause my brother?" he said picking up a sign and handing it to him.

"I'm here to ask you some questions" Fin said pulling out his badge. Shawn dropped the sign and glared at him.

"Oh I see, your a shoulder of the white man. What, they were to afraid of the black man so they sent the underpaid, under used detective right? Let me tell you something my brother, they are holding you back and -"

"yeah yeah shut up. Do you know these two people?" he said puling out a picture of Maxine and Thomas. Shawn looked at the picture for a second before handing it back.

"No, why would that matter if I did?"

"because they were both murdered and raped."

"Plus we heard that you don't like inter raced couples" Munch said coming up to him. Shawn glared at him

"what do you want? Your not welcome here" he said angrily.

"actually, I am" Munch said smugly. Shawn glared at him before turning back to Fin.

"So what if I don't like my brothers and sisters mixing with the white man."

"So you killed a happy couple?"

"I would not kill one of my brothers of sisters. And a black man being taken advantage of a white whore is not a couple." Fin glared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"How about you and me talk down at the station?"

"I say that that'll be an unfair and unjust arrest simply because of my race."

"Too bad I'll be the one arresting you, Mr Newell your under arrest for-"

"I told you I'm not gonna be arrested!" he said pushing Fin a little bit.

"Oh you did not just push me. Your under arrest for assaulting a police officer" Fin said turning him around and placing handcuffs on him.

"Oh come on, we all know it's because I'm black. You are arresting me because of the white mans insecurity!" he yelled out, getting a supportive yell from the crowd of protesters. Fin just rolled his eyes and then he and Munch walked him to the car.

"Ebony now, ebony forever! Bring the white man down!" Shawn yelled before he was placed in the back of the car and Fin and Munch got in front.

1-6th precinct

"Olivia?" Elliot asked softly peaking his head in to he girls bathroom and seeing her on the floor trying to control her crying. Olivia looked up at him and sniffed

"Are you okay?" he asked gently coming in the bathroom. Olivia nodded then wiped away her tears.

"I"m fine, I just had a little scare" she said standing up.

"What happened, is the baby okay?" She nodded but then she lost her composure and began crying again.

"Yeah, but, I don't know what happened. I mean I was just talking to Fin and then I just felt pain in my stomach and I thought I was gonna lose it again." Elliot pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Liv, nothing is gonna happen to your baby okay?"

"how do you know though?" she said releasing the hug and looking at him. "I mean thats what me and Fin thought then I lost two of our children in a row. Do you know what thats like?"

"no, and I can't imagine what thats like, but I can just feel that this baby will be okay." Olivia nodded then took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on her face before turning back to Elliot.

"So are you okay?" he asked her. Olivia nodded then placed a hand on her stomach before they both walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay Olivia?" Cragen asked her as she came out of the bathroom. Olivia nodded then ran a hand through her hair.

"So um, whats going on with the suspect?" she asked sitting down at her desk. Cragen looked at Elliot, a little surprised how he heard her sobbing one second then ready to go with work the next. Thats one of the things that made her a great detective.

"I just got a call from Fin and Munch, they arrested him when he pushed Fin. He should be here any minute." And just as he said that, Fin and Munch walked in with Shawn.

"This is a blacks mans world run unfairly by the white man! Surely you can understand that my brother" Shawn said to Fin as he brought him past into the bullpen.

"Shut up" Fin said a little annoyed by him.

"Put him in the interrogation room" Cragen said standing up

"you don't get it do you? you work for the man! You should be captain, not him, your are being held down because of your race! You-"

"seriously, your getting on my nerves, shut up" Fin said taking him to the interrogation room then coming back out about a minute later.

"So how are we gonna play this?" he asked.

"I think Fin should go in there alone, try to break him. He'll trust you the most." Fin nodded before Cragen, Munch and Elliot all walked into the room outside the interrogation room. Olivia started in but Fin held her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Olivia's nodded

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. I mean, it's just that Munch made the coffee and, you know how that goes" she said with a false smile that Fin didn't believe for a second.

"Are you sure you okay?" he asked again. Olivia nodded before giving him a false smile before going into the room outside the interrogation room with Fin following.

"Okay, heres a list of his past assaults, I think you should be an alley, it'll probably get him to crack." Cragen said opening the door. Fin nodded before grabbing the file and going in the room.

"I'm telling you, I did not rape or kill anybody, including one of my own brothers" Shawn said crossing his arms. Fin opened the file then threw it in front of him

"juts like you didn't mug Jamel Kent?"

"he verbally assaulted me, but the members of the NYPD don't care about a black mans problems."

"He asked you how your day was then you took his money" Fin said sitting down in the chair.

"So? I still say he harassed me" he said angrily. Fin nodded

"I believe you, I mean, I know how it is, it's rough being a black man in this city." Shawn looked confused

"a moment ago you said I was annoying you, now you agree with me?" Fin shrugged

"come on man, you know how those guys are. They don't understand us. I try to speak up and I will probably get fired" he said trying to sound believable. Shawn nodded

"yeah my brother, I mean, do yo know that nine out of ten men will be assaulted by a white man sometime in there life."

"I'm sure of that" Fin said trying not to roll his eyes.

"It's true! On my website, someone posted it, and I know from experience that it's true!" Shawn said trying to maintain his excitement. Fin nodded

"I feel the same way my brother. I mean I used to date a white girl, and she did not respect me at all" he said avoiding eye contact with Shawn.

"You betrayed your people?" he asked a little angrily.

"No no, I used to, but then I realized I was being a traitor. I can not stand inter raced couples."

"Me either brother, I mean, you should stick to your own race. Then the people go an have inter raced kids, and you know that there not gonna turn out right and, you get what I'm saying brother?"

"Yeah" Fin said trying to keep anger out of his voice "I get what your saying."

"I mean, white people won't like them, and no brother or sister will want it either." Fin nodded and tried his hardest not to have anger in his eyes.

"Let me tell you though, not all people think like us, I mean look at them" Fin said getting out a crime photo of Thomas and Maxine. Shawn took it and looked at it for a second then handed it back

"I know man, they should not of been a couple."

"So what'd you do about it? I mean, someone had to do something about them, and you did didn't you" Fin said a little excitedly.

"What? no man, I didn't hurt them. I mean, why would I hurt one of my own brothers?"

"because he was engaged to a white girl, the nerve of him. So you had to do something."

"No man! I swear to god I did not murder anyone" Shawn said a little upset.

"Look I understand your motive. I mean, this brother was probably being cheated on by her, you had to do something."

"No! why don't you believe me man?"

"I do, but my boss doesn't, he's sixty and white, you know he won't just trust your word. Look, where were you between nine and eleven last night?"

"I was at my friends house, his name is Danny Fiori, call him" he said a little desperately. Fin looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was lying or not before he got up and left the room.

"First off, let me say that I am not sixty, I'm fifty seven, and second, if he offered up an alibi that quick, I don't think he did it."

"Yeah, should we let him go? I really don't wanna go thorough the paperwork of filing a police report for him pushing me." Cragen sighed then nodded

"yeah, go tell him he's free to go." Fin nodded before he opened the door and stuck his head in

"your free to go." Shawn nodded then got up and then walked out of the room.

"Thank you my brother, but remember what I said, you deserve to be captain, don't let them hold you down because of your color my brother."

"Yeah thats great, now get out of here" Fin said a little annoyed by him. Shawn nodded before going out of the room then leaving the precinct.

"So" Cragen said when Fin got out there "where do we go from here?"

"well other then Shawn and Bryan, theres really no other people that could of done that" Munch said looking on the computer again. Cragen sighed

"are you sure that both of these people had no enemies?"

"no, everyone said that they were happy, everyone liked them" Elliot said.

"Alright, well theres no more we can do tonight. Go home, but be here early tomorrow. Fin, Olivia, who's bringing Tina to pre school tomorrow?" Fin and Olivia both took turns bring Tina to her Pre school and took turns picking her up.

"I am" Olivia said. Cragen nodded then walked back into his office and shut the door.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Olivia asked Fin getting on her coat.

"You" he said getting a sly smile on his face. Olivia blushed and looked down but smiled

"get a room" Munch said in fake disgust. Olivia let out a small laugh before the two of them walked out of the precinct, hand in hand.

Few buildings next to them

"Okay, did you make sure you scrubbed all the blood down the drain?" the man asked his partner as he put the note in the dead womens hand..

"Yeah, don't worry, they won't find our DNA" the other man said. The first man nodded before going out of the room and returning a few seconds later with a dead, seven year old half black, half white girl. He put the girl down on a chair facing the murdered couple on the bed.

"Alright, lets get out of here" the first man said quickly. The two men walked out of the apartment and then down the elevator and then got in there car and drove off.

"Hey look, theres those two race traitors" one of the men said looking out the window and seeing Fin and Olivia get in there car and drive off.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get them very, very, soon" he said smiling evilly at the two of them.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no one but my own people**

**WARNING: _CONTAINS RACIST THOUGHT AND LAUNGUAGE! _ _I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE! IF I DO I AM SOOO SORRY AND PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLAGY!_ **

**A/N I wrote my first ever sex scene in this, please don't judge too harshly**

7:45 PM, Olivia and Fins apartment

"Baby girl, this chicken is terrific" Fin said sitting at the table along with Olivia and Tina.

"Yeah mommy, this chicken is great!" Tina said taking another bite of her potatoes.

"Why thank you" Olivia said smiling at her daughter. Tina smiled back then went back to her dinner.

"Mommy who's driving me to preschool tomorrow?"

"I am, so you gotta get to bed soon okay?" Tina nodded then finished her small piece of chicken then got up and went over to Fin.

"Daddy, can I just watch the Care Bear movie?" she asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Sweetie it's almost time for bed" Olivia said sympathetically.

"Please mommy, just ten minutes?" she asked sticking out her lower lip. Fin turned to Olivia who just sighed.

"Go get the movie."

"Thank you mommy" she said happily running to the movie cabinet and grabbing the tape and popping it in the VCR then sitting a few inches away from the TV.

"I'm telling you, your whipped" Fin said softly standing up and clearing the table.

"I am not whipped, I told you I just hate saying no to her."

"Please, she has you wrapped around her finger"

"yeah but its such a cute finger though" she said looking over at Tina and smiling as she saw her daughter looking excited as the movie started.

"Yeah, your right, it is a really cute finger" Fin said as Tina began singing along with the opening song. They finished clearing the table then went over and sat on the couch.

"Sweetie after this it's time for bed okay?" Olivia said.

"shh, this is the best part" Tina said to Olivia annoyed. Fin had to choke back a laugh as Olivia just looked at her daughter with a wide eyes.

"Do we talk to mommy like that?"

"no, but this is the best part of the movie" Tina said looking towards her then turned her attention back to the TV. Olivia looked over at Fin who was practically turning blue from trying not to laugh.

"Shut up nerd" Olivia said giving him a playful push.

"I didn't say a thing" he said still trying his hardest not to laugh. Olivia just gave him a playful glare before he put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest. The three of them watched he rest of the movie in silence, and even though they had seen it about fifty times, Tina still sat in awe at it. After it was done, Olivia shut it off then turned to her daughter.

"Come on baby, time for bed, it's almost nine a clock" Tina sighed loudly then stood up.

"You know sleep is just a cover up for the 'overment to, um, I forgot the rest. But Uncle Munch said that you shouldn't go to bed." Olivia shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Do we believe anything Uncle Munch says?"

"He said that you two are sheep and will believe whatever the mean 'overment tells you" she said smugly, grinning broadly.

"Oh god, you are not to believe anything Uncle Munch says okay?" Fin said with a smile. Tina nodded then Olivia picked her up.

"Lets go put on a nightgown okay?" Tina nodded then the two of them went into Tina's bedroom. Her bedroom could be only clarified as almost like as the perfect little girls room. She had bright pink walls, covered with posters and pictures of girly things, a large pink doll house in the corner, and a large collection of stuffed animals and toys in the corner of her room. And her bed had matching pink sheets, blankets and pillowcase.

"Witch one?" Olivia said going over to her dresser and pulling out a nightgown with a picture of Barbie on it and one that had Nemo on it.

"Nemo!" Tina said happily jumping on her bed.

"You got it, and don't jump on the bed." Tina jumped once more before she sat down on her bed.

"Hey mommy?" Tina asked as Olivia went over to her and pulled her shirt off.

'What sweetie?" Olivia said handing her teddy bear

"why are you and daddy different?" she asked as Olivia pulled the nightgown over her head.

"What do you mean?" Olivia said pulling up the blanket. Tina got under the covers then turned to Olivia.

"Why are you and daddy different colors?" Olivia shrugged

"We just are sweetie."

"Witch color is better?"

"honey no color is better then any other color okay? And don't let anyone ever tell you different okay. If they do then there just bad people and you just ignore them all right?" Tina nodded

"I think pink is better then green. Is that bad?" Olivia smiled at her

"no sweetie, thats not bad, now go to sleep okay, I love you"

"I love you too mommy." Olivia grinned at her before she gave her a kiss before standing up and beginning to leave the room.

"Hey mommy?" Tina said before Olivia left the room.

"Yeah honey?" Olivia said turning back to her.

"If you and daddy are different colors, then what am I?" Olivia smiled at her

"you are just perfect." Tina nodded

"Yeah, I thought so." Olivia laughed at her daughter before she flipped off the light and then left the room. She went into the kitchen and saw Fin at the sink doing the dishes and softly singing a rap song, Olivia wasn't sure witch one though. She went up to him, without making a sound and when she was right behind him she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby, Tina go to bed okay?"

"Yes, god is she precious."

"Yeah, we are so lucky to have her" Fin said turning around to face her.

"And another one if everything goes all right" she thought to herself.

"Need any help with the dishes?" Olivia asked him.

'I'm actually just about done, then we can move on to more, pleasurable activities" he said slyly.

"You mean more pleasurable like folding the laundry?" she said with a small grin. Fin groaned

"I kind of was hoping you'd forget about that."

"I'm a wife, wives never forget things."

"Can you forget this one time baby? I swear I'll do it tomorrow." Olivia looked like he was thinking about it before she nodded

"Well, how about, I'll forget, if we can watch Thelma and Louise?" she said, knowing that Fin hated chick flicks. Fin sighed then hung his head.

"Fine, I'll watch it" he said a little depressed. Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek before going over to the couch and popping in the DVD and then sitting back down on the couch. After about ten minutes into it, Fin came over to the couch and sat next to her.

"So tell me again why where watching a really boring chick flick?"

"because you don't want to fold laundry." Fin nodded then turned back to the screen.

"I'll make you a deal" Olivia said after about a minute "I'll turn off the movie AND use the handcuffs on you tonight, if you fold the laundry."

"Damn, you really want that laundry folded don't you?" Olivia grinned seductively at him.

"Maybe I just like using the handcuffs" she whispered slyly.

"Oh, you got a deal baby" he said looking her up and down.

"Thats what I thought" she said, her voice dripping with seduction. They both got up and went into the bath room and each grabbed a large basket full of clothes and then went back out to the living room with them. Fin started folding the clothes hurriedly and Olivia just took her time, knowing that he would want to get done as soon as possible. After about ten minutes he was done with his basket whale Olivia wasn't even half way done with hers.

"Oh thats just cold baby" he said looking at her almost full basket. Olivia hid a smile as she slowly folded each article of clothing. Fin began helping her and in about five minutes it was done.

"Well, the laundry's all folded" he said motioning to the bedroom.

"And am never one to break my promise" she said standing up and taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. They both fell on the bed and Olivia got on top of him.

"You are the sexiest women I have ever met in my life" he said as Olivia got out her handcuffs from the side table. "You have the key right?" he asked excitedly putting his hands on top of the head board. Olivia nodded "don't worry about it baby" she said putting the handcuffs on one of his wrists then locking the other one in it. She began to unbutton his shirt then began kissing his chest as she moved her mouth down. She slowly undid his jeans and pulled both them and his boxers down. She began to stroke him and let out a moan.

"Oh my god Liv" Fin groaned softly.

"You like that baby?" she whispered seductively.

"I love you" he said though his soft moans. Olivia stopped stroking him then straddled him and began to ride him.

"Oh god Olivia" Fin panted as she rode him even faster."Harder, harder" he moaned, practically begging her to do so. Olivia instinctively obliged and began to move harder and faster

"Holy shit!" he practically screamed as he felt himself near climaxing.

"Oh god, oh god" Olivia moaned loudly as her body moved as fast she could make it move. They were both about to reach their peak, when

"mommy can I have a glass of water" Tina's tired voice said from the door way.

"Damn it" Fin muttered softly, going limp at the sound of his daughters voice. Olivia closed her eyes in despair before she grabbed the blanket and covered them up before turning to Tina

"All right honey, just give me a minute okay?" she said trying to control her panting. Tina nodded then left the room. Olivia sighed then looked back towards Fin

"I'm sorry" she said sliding off of him.

"Don't be baby, your not the one thats thirsty."

"I will be right back" she whispered giving him a small stroke before getting off the bed and getting her robe on and going to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Mental note, close and lock door from now on" she told herself getting a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Here you go sweetie" she said handing the glass to to Tina.

"Thank you mommy" she said taking a drink out of the glass.

"There, go back to bed okay."

"Mommy, what were you and Daddy doing?" Tina asked her. Olivia began to blush and she looked down.

"Um, we were playing a mommy and daddy game."

"Can I play!" Tina asked excitedly. Olivia mentally yelled at herself for saying that.

"Uh, well, you have to be over thirty five and be married to play." Tina sighed a little sadly

"oh well, it sounded like Daddy didn't like that game anyway." Olivia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"Go to bed okay sweetie?" Tina nodded then put the glass on the sink before going back in her bed. Olivia smiled after her and shook her head before going back in the bedroom and closing and locking the door.

"Now, where were we?" Olivia asked taking off her robe, crawling back on an eager looking Fin.

"I think you know " he said as his eyes moved over her body. She grinned seductively at him before mounting him and resuming there previous activities. Almost an hour and a half later, Olivia collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing" Olivia said breathing heavily. All Fin could do was nod he was panting too hard. They both laid there panting heavily for about five minute before Olivia got her key out of the side drawer and unlocked him.

"You may be single handedly, the sexiest, most beautiful women in the world" Fin said wrapping his arms around her.

"And you may be the sexiest, most adorable man in the universe" Olivia said softly. Fin pulled her into a gentle kiss that lasted about five minutes before they pulled apart.

"Hey Fin, can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked softly.

"Sure baby, whats up?" Olivia took a deep breath before talking.

"I want you to be one hundred percent honest when you answer this, and I swear to god I won't be hurt."

"Olivia whats wrong?" Fin asked. now concerned.

"Um, when, when I lost, uh, when I lost our children. Were you, angry or upset with me at all?" Olivia asked nervously.

"What? Olivia, I can't believe you would even ask that. What would make you think that I would be mad at you for that?"

"Well, it's just that, they were inside me, and I lost them both, and-"

"I don't care. It was not your fault Liv, everyone, including me, knows that. Yeah I was upset at the fact that we lost our children, but in no way shape or form is it your fault. You should know that Liv" he said softly.

"Well, what if I happened to get pregnant again, and I lost that baby, would you be, like blame me at all?" she asked nervously.

"No, Olivia, it was not your fault, I don't blame you for anything, and if you got pregnant again, and it happens again, then I still won't blame you." Olivia nodded then gave him a small smile

"thank you"

"'why all this talk about them all of a sudden?" Fin asked her confused. Olivia shrugged then put a hand on her stomach.

"I was just, curious." Fin nodded then Olivia rested her head on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you" Fin said softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep

"I love you too" Olivia said, her hand still on her stomach. After about ten minutes, she got up and went into the bath room and looked in the mirror and lifted up her shirt.

"Every thing's gonna be okay, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" she said softly, smiling down at the barely noticeable bump.

Two apartment buildings next to them

"So, the little bitch thinks thats nothings gonna happen to her little half breeder inside her" the man told his partner over the phone, replaying the video he set up in their bathroom.

"And who are we to prove her right?"

"Very true" the first man you know, she's so concerned about her little half coon getting hurt. I wonder what she'll be willing to do to try to save it?"

"Judging by the fact that she married one, I'll say just about anything. Don't worry about it, in a few days, she and that little thing inside of her will be all ours" he said with a evil smile.

**Please review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own no one but my own people**

_**Contains racist language and thoughts! I do not mean to offend anyone!**_

6:30 AM, Olivia and Fins house

"Tutuola" Fin whispered softly into his phone, not wanting to wake Olivia who was using his bare chest as a pillow.

"We got a case on 125th street, apartment 12 D. It was another inter raced couple." Fin nodded

"all right I'll be there" and he hung up the phone. He looked over at Olivia and smiled at her

"your so beautiful" he whispered softly, moving a piece of hair out of her face. He gently got out of the bed and laid Olivia's head down on the pillow.

"Whats going on?" she muttered sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I got called in on a case, go back to sleep baby okay?" Olivia gave a barely noticeable nod before falling back to sleep. Fin just smiled at her before he went to his dresser and got dressed and ran a brush through his hair and put it in a pony tail before leaving the bedroom. He walked into Tina's room and smiled at his daughter's sleeping form. He walked up to her bed and made sure she was covered up before leaving her room and went to the kitchen and made some coffee before leaving the apartment

**Twenty minutes later, 125th street, apartment 12 D**

"What do we got?" Fin asked out loud coming in the apartment and getting out his little notebook.

"One man one women and one child all murdered. Man's name was Brandon Viscovo, 46, Caucasian. Woman's was Jessie Viscovo, 45, African American. And the little girl was Kira, she was only seven years old. " Fin looked up at the CSI with a slightly surprised look before he nodded

"Okay, where is it?"

"this way" the CSI said leading him into a bedroom where Munch was talking to another CSI. Fin looked at the scene in front of him in disgust. The two of them were handcuffed on the bed next to each other and the girl was completely naked and the man had all his clothes on and the girl was slumped over in a chair facing the bed.

"Please tell me these bastards didn't make that little girl watch this" he said softly.

"No thank god, we found a puddle of blood in her bedroom and then a trail leading out here. He posed the girl there."

"How'd they die?" he asked Warner who was packing up her things.

"the mans throat was slashed, only a few bruises and one broken rib on him. The women was tortured, burn marks covered her body, bruises were all over her breasts, face, genitals. She was stabbed between the legs and she bled out,and the little girls throat was slashed, there were only a few bruises on her as well. There was no DNA on any of them." Fin just shook his head in disgust before going up to Munch.

"Any witnesses?"

"no" Munch said getting out his note book filled with information "but I all ready talked to one of the neighbors who heard the screams and called it in, Brandon and Jessie have been married for nine years, they were a very happy couple and hardly ever fought. They were both very nice people."

"And the daughter?"

"kind as any girl could be" Munch answered softly. Fin nodded before going over and looked at the little girl in the chair.

"She looks just like Tina" he said softly.

"What was that?"

"nothing, never mind. Did you find a note yet? In the last case there was a note clenched in both of the victims hands."

"yeah here you go" Munch said handing two evidence bags to him. Fin took them out and examined the first one, a photo where one man in a black hoodie was burning the womens breast with cigarette's whale she screamed and was sobbing in pain and the man looked like he was screaming at the man in anger.

"Fucking sick bastards" Fin said a little angrily before putting it back in to evidence bag and taking out the other one out, a note.

"These two have broken Gods laws" Fin read out loud "they were supposed to remain separate and they have broken that almighty rule. There half breed child is also in hell where it shall endure the fires of eternal damnation." Fin stopped reading and shook his head.

"These guys are some sick, messed up bastards, why would they do that to these people?"

"because they think that it's wrong" Fin said trying to keep his anger in check, but Munch noticed his anger in his voice.

"Well, should we notify the parents?" Fin asked after about ten moments of silence

"if it's anything like last time then I really don't want to" Munch said honestly.

"Come on man stop playing, have we found an address book yet?"

"Here" one CSI said tossing him a black leather book. Fin opened it and began scanning it

"Jessie's parents live at 304 Rockefeller Street Apartment 46 D and Brandon's live three floors down from them in room 37 A." Munch nodded he and Fin walked out of the apartment.

"I can't believe this, they killed a seven year old girl, what kind of cruel bastards would do that?" Fin said angrily

"are you okay?" Munch asked softly

"I just saw a girl, that Tina could easily look like in three years, and she was dead. So no, I'm not okay."

"Fin northing's gonna happen to her, you just gotta get that out of your head."

"yeah well maybe when you have a kid you'll know that if some kind of case reminds you of them, then there ain't no getting it out of your head." Munch just nodded, he knew all too well of what would happen when one of his colleagues would see a victim as one of their children and there was no telling them to get over it. Elliot would get really angry and nearly get suspended when they find the guy, Olivia would make sure that Tina never left her sight when she came to the precinct or any other time, and Fin would just work day and night until they caught the guy.

They both walked out to the car and got in and drove off. After about ten minutes of complete silence from Fin, Munch was getting a little bit annoyed.

"Look, I know that that girl reminded you of Tina, but it isn't her. You have to get over that."

"It's not just the little girl though" Fin said honestly. "It's this whole case you know?" Munch nodded

"yeah, but nothings gonna happen to you guys though"

"we didn't think anything was gonna happen to Shawn and Allissa either and looked what happened" Fin said softly. Munch looked at him in confusion

"who the hell's Shawn and Allissa?" Fin looked down and was silent for a moment

"those were the names me and Olivia decided on for children we lost." Munch nodded and didn't say another word about it. He knew what Fin usually did when the subject of Olivia's miscarriages came up, he wouldn't talk to anyone and would act a little depressed for about three days.

"So, wheres the parents address again?" Munch asked, dropping the subject.

"304 Rockefeller Street" Fin said softly. Munch mentally yelled at himself for bringing up Olivia's miscarriages, and continued to drive on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the man asked his partner as he continued to set up the wires in Olivia's car.

"Trust me, this will teach that little coon lover. Your not backing out right?" the second man asked turning to him.

"No no, I mean this is what god wants, but if we blow her up, how can we get a chance to go through with the plan?" the second man smiled coldly.

"This isn't gonna kill her, this is just a little scare, like a preview of things to come." The first man nodded then a few seconds later the second man got out of her car and closed and locked it.

"There, when she unlocks the door, well lets just say she'll be blown sky high by our determination." The two men shared a grin before walking away, trying to control there smiles.

**Olivia and Fin's apartment, 7:30 AM**

Olivia awoke to the feeling that she was about to get sick. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, holding her own hair back. After about two minutes, she leaned against the toilet and took deep breaths.

"You know" she whispered lifting up her shirt and rubbing her hands over her stomach "I all ready know your there, you don't need to keep giving me warning signs." She smiled at the barely noticeable bump, wiped her mouth, got up and then went to the shower and turned on the hot spray and stepped under it. Ten minutes later she came out and began to get ready for the day. She went into her bedroom and began to get dressed. She got huge grin on her face when she felt her jeans slightly tighter then normal.

"Every thing's gonna be fine, me and your daddy are going to get to meet you" she said running her hands over and grinning down at her stomach. Olivia finished getting ready then went into Tina's room.

"hey sweetie, you need to get up. You have school today" Olivia whispered softly. Tina groaned then turned away from Olivia. Olivia smiled down at her the bent down next to her.

"come on baby, you got to get up."

"I'm busy, come back in two minutes" Tina mumbled pulling the covers's over her head. Olivia grinned at her daughter

"well if you don't want to get up, then I guess I'm just gonna have to, tickle you!" Olivia said wrapping her arms around her and began to tickle her. Tina yelled happily and tried to get out of Olivia's grasp but Olivia just continued to tickle her.

"Are you gonna get out of bed?" Olivia asked her grinning.

"yes!" Tina screamed through her laughter. Olivia did it for a few more seconds before she let her daughter go. Tina quickly got out of bed and stood up and put her arms on her hips.

"That wasn't funny mommy" Tina said trying to sound stern.

"I thought it was" Olivia said with a large grin. Tina shook her head

"nope, your wrong"

"it wasn't even a little bit funny?" Olivia asked pretending to sound sad.

"well, maybe it was a little, but not a lot" Tina said with a sheepish grin. Olivia laughed then shook her head

"what do you want for breakfast baby?"

"pop tarts!" Tina exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. Olivia nodded

"can you get dressed by yourself or do you need help?"

"nope, I'm a big girl, I can do it myself" Tina said standing on her tippy toes trying to make herself taller.

"Okay" Olivia said with a small laugh "but remember that it's cold outside, so long sleeves and jeans okay?"

"gotcha mommy." Olivia just smiled at her then walked out of her room."God I love her, she;s so precious" Olivia thought to herself getting out a package of Cherry pop tarts and putting them in the toaster before getting a cup of coffee and then sat down at the table and began to read the paper until Tina came out of her room.

"I'm ready mommy" Tina said spinning in front of her. She had on a light pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with blue butterfly's sown on them.

"You look very pretty today sweetie, go get the brush and two bands and I'll do your hair okay?" Tina nodded then ran into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later.

"Here mommy" she said handing it to Olivia.

"Thank you very much" Olivia said picking her up and began to brush her hair. Olivia quickly braided two pigtails in her hair.

"There you go, go eat some breakfast then we got to get going okay?"

"gotcha" Tina said running up to her chair and began eating her pop tarts. Olivia just smiled then continued to drink her coffee and read the paper and they both sat there in comfortable silence.

Ten minutes later Olivia looked at her watch and noticed it was time to go

"Okay sweetie, time to finish up okay?" Tina nodded, stuffed the last of the pop tart in her mouth then got off the chair and ran to her room. Olivia got up and went over to the coat rack and got out a coat and put on her shoes when Tina came out with a pair of 'Bratz' Velcro strap sneakers on her feet.

"Ready mommy"

"I can see that, put on your coat okay?" Olivia said handing Tina her winter coat.

"Okay, lets go, want a ride down to the car?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Tina said excitedly jumping up and down. Olivia chuckled at her daughters excitement before she bent down so that Tina could jump on her back.

"Car ward ho!" Olivia said opening the door and going out of her apartment, locking it and going to the elevator and pushing the down button.

"Olivia wait a second" one of her neighbors said going up to her. Olivia turned around to see who it was and groaned slightly. The person was her neighbor Jessica Estrellita, and she was what Olivia called a fifties wife. She didn't work, spent all her free time cooking and cleaning for her husband and son, and believed that a man should be in charge of the home. However, she did have a five year old boy who went to the same preschool of Tina and was always doing car pools for the other moms in the neighbor hood. She was also black.

"Hey Jessica" Olivia said with a fake smile whale Tina buried her head in her mothers shoulder. Tina had a large crush on Chris, Jessica's son, and vice versa.

"Hi Olivia, look I'm doing a carpool today and wondered if Tina would like to join me?" Olivia looked at Tina who still had her head buried in her shoulder then at Chris who was hiding behind his mother. Olivia smiled

"you wanna ride to school with Chris and Mrs Estrellita?" Tina gave a hardly noticeable nod and Olivia smiled before bending down so Tina could get down.

"Alright, daddy will pick you up at around twelve okay?" Tina nodded then scuffled over to Jessica

"H, hi Chris" Tina said softly looking at the floor.

"hi Tina" the small boy said looking down and blushing. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the exchange at this and smiled.

"I"ll see you later okay, love you"

"love you too mommy" Tina said still looking down at the floor. Olivia stepped in the elevator as Tina, Jessica, and Chris took the stairs. Jessica also didn't believe in using the elevators for fear of 'falling to her death'. Olivia rode all the way down and then stepped out and went outside.

"God it's cold out" she thought to herself wrapping her coat around her more tightly. She looked up at the gray sky and smiled, snow was going to be falling soon and Olivia snow in New York City. She just shivered, went to her car, put the keys in the drivers side, and unlocked her car.

She heard a loud, almost unbearable explosion and felt the heat and pressure throwing her back, sending her flying through the air. All she could think about was not landing on her stomach. She hit her head on the building behind her and she fell to the ground, landing on her side, and started breathing heavily and began shaking. She began feeling sleepy and things began to turn black. The last thing she heard before she passed out was someone yelling to call 911 and heard someone telling her that every thing's gonna be okay then she passed out.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own no one but my own people**

**WARNING!!!!!! Contains HEAVY racial slurs and language!!!!!! I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE!!!! IF I DO I AM SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLAGY!!!! Also I'm not sure and it hasn't been said in any of the reviews, but if anyone thinks that I have a problem with African Americans or inter raced couples then they are 100 percent wrong because I'm not racist against anybody. But I'm trying to make this fic realistic, and sadly there are people who think this way and there are websites like the one that will be in this chapter. Just wanted to point that out. **

**A/N only 3 reviews last chapter? Come on my people, I know you can do better then that! But thanks to redhead1608, Helin, and sam for reviewing :)**

"Mam, mam are you okay?" Olivia heard someone faintly asked. She opened her eyes and felt a searing pain go through her head. She groaned then began to stand up.

"Don't stand up, you may have a concussion" the person who woke her up said.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, looking up at the person, pain evident in her voice.

"Not that long, about a minute, but your gonna be fine, just sit tight."Olivia nodded then sat against the building she had been thrown up against and looked down at her jeans

"thank god" she said softly seeing no blood or any other liquid on her jeans.

"Mam an ambulance is coming okay? just hole on, your gonna be fine" the person said hearing sirens in the distant. Olivia nodded then she head a familiar yell.

"Oh god Olivia!" Jessica yelled in shock seeing Olivia on the ground, an exploded car merely feet away.

"Mommy!" Tina yelled running over to her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay sweetie, mommy's gonna be fine" Olivia said pulling Tina into a tight embrace and beginning to cry not from the pain, but at the fact that if Tina had been with her, the impact of the bomb would of been too much for her and Tina would of been killed instantly. Tina began sobbing into her mothers shoulder as the ambulance along with a few cop cars, and a fire truck pulled on to the street.

"Over here!" Jessica yelled pointing to Olivia. The paramedics quickly rushed over and bent down next to her.

"Can you breathe?" they asked Olivia.

"Yes, I'm fine, all I have is a little bit of a headache" Olivia said putting a hand to her head.

"You may have a concussion, can you stand up?" Olivia nodded then stood up with Tina still clinging on to her.

"Easy there"

"I'm fine, I have to go to work."

"Mam you were just in an explosion, you need to go to the hospital.

"No, really I'm fine, I just need to get my daughter to Pre school and call my husband."

"Please let a paramedic check you out, you could have a concussion.

"Look I told you I'm, ahh!" she yelled feeling a large pain run through her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Olivia took several deep breaths and was about to nod yes when another pain worse then before ripped through her stomach. She held back a sob as she placed Tina on the ground, excruciating pain ripping through her.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Tina asked frightened. Olivia couldn't speak but instead doubled over and clutched her stomach as the pain got even worse.

"We need a stretcher over here now!" Olivia let out a sob before collapsing on the ground, screaming in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Mommy!" Tina screamed, tears flowing down her face, running over to her. One of the paramedics held her back

"we need some help over her now!" he yelled still holding a frightened Tina back. Two paramedics quickly rushed over to her

"I don't wanna lose my baby, I don't wanna lose my baby" she sobbed loudly, clearly in pain.

"Your not, everything s gonna be fine" the paramedic said trying to calm her down. She felt another jolt of pain run through her and she began sobbing even harder.

"Lets move her now" one of them said putting her on the stretcher and roiling her to the nearest ambulance and putting her in the back along with them and they quickly drove away. .

"No! I want to go with mommy!" Tina yelled still trying to get away from the paramedic holding her back.

"You can't, your mommy's gonna be fine though. Someone come get her!" A cop rushed over and took Tina by the hand.

"Come on sweetie, lets go call you daddy okay?"

"the victim's going to County General" the paramedic said before going over to the other less injured victims.

"Your mommy's gonna be okay, do you know your daddy's phone number?" Tina sniffed then nodded before letting herself be led away by the cop.

**307 Rockefeller Apartments 42 D**

"Just a second someone yelled form inside.

"I really hope it's not like the last time" Munch said softly to Fin. Fin nodded in agreement before someone opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged white women said.

"I'm detective Tutuola, this is my partner detective Munch from the SVU squad, can I come in."

"What is this regarding?"

"do you know a Brandon Viscovo?" the women nodded

"yes he's my son, is he in some kind of trouble?"

"We really should discuss this matter inside" Munch said softly. The women nodded then moved out of the way so that Munch and Fin could come in.

"I'm Alex Viscovo by the way" she said leading them into the living room where a man was sitting "now tell me whats wrong with Brandon"

"your son was in an accident"

"An accident? oh god what hospital is he in?" Alex asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son was murdered."

"Oh god no!" she said collapsing on the floor in tears. Fin began to go up to her bust she held up a hand and shook her head

"Ho, how did it happened?"

"you don't need to know the details" Fin said sympathetically. Alex nodded then got off the floor and sniffed

"has anyone told Jessie and Kira yet?" Fin shook his head

"I'm sorry to say that they too were involved in the murder." Alex nodded then let out a sob before quickly covering it up

"why? Brandon and Jessie were the nicest people you'd ever want to meet. And Kira was only seven years old, who would want to hurt them?" she asked getting chocked up again. Fin and Munch exchanged glances before turning back to Alex.

"I know this is difficult, but did you have any problems with your son's marriage?"

"No, why would we have trouble with their marriage? and what does that have to do with my son being murdered?" Alex asked a little angrily.

"What I mean is that, did you have any problem that our son married a black women?"

"No, detectives Jessie is like our own daughter, me and her mother have been friends since middle school, why would we be mad that they married?"

"We be leave that your son and his family were murdered because they were an inter raced couple."

"I knew he should of reported it" Alex mumbled angry illy wiping away more tears.

"Excuse me?" Munch asked confused.

"A few days ago Brandon got mugged by these two guys in masks. They kept calling him a coon lover and some other racist crap. I told him that he should of reported it but he didn't want to get Jessie upset." Fin tried to keep disappointment out of his eyes. If he had reported it then they would of had a better lead on it.

"Can you think of any other situations where your son or daughter in law had been harassed?" Alex thought for a moment before she nodded

"yes, a few days ago one of my friends sent me an E-mail that had a link to some white supremacist site. They had a page called race traders and there was photos of Brandon, Jessie, and Kira on there. I E-mailed the guy in charge and asked him where he got the pictures and if would take them down and he just said for me to shut up and that he had the freedom to post whatever he wanted on line." Fin and Munch nodded before she led them over to her computer and quickly got on line and went to her favorite page

"I kept it on here because I was gonna report it to the authorities but Brandon just begged me not to. I never should of listened to him." Both detectives watched as a website came on with various pictures of the family along with comments under each one

" 'shouldn't they be arrested for bestiality ? lol' " Fin said angrily reading one of the comments.

" 'I almost feel bad for there little half nigger, she didn't ask to be born half civilized'. Where the hell do all these little cousin daters come from?" Munch asked angrily reading another one.

"There's dozen of pictures about them, all posted by the same two guy's, some as old as ten years ago." Alex said getting tears in her eyes again.

"May I?" Munch asked taking the mouse and clicking on the 'Race traitor' link. He scrolled down and quickly saw what he wanted.

"Look, Maxine and Thomas' picture right there" Munch said pointing to pictures of them.

"All posted by the same two guys. Well I think we know who the murderers are." Munch nodded in agreement before clicking the back button and continuing to scroll down the page.

"Oh my god!" Munch said in slight horror as pictures of Olivia, Fin, and Tina came up.

"No, no that can't be us, click on it" Fin said almost in fear. Munch quickly did what he was told and began to look at them in slight fear.

"Oh god who the hell did they take those pictures without us knowing?" Fin asked fearfully.

"Look, some of these were taken at your wedding, how could you not of known these guys were following you?" Munch asked not being able to take his eyes off the picture of them. Fin just shook his head and continued to stare at the screen.

"listen to this" Munch said pointing to a picture where Olivia was about five months pregnant with Tina, walking down the street with Fin " 'the girls smart, white, and sexy as hell. So of course she has to be infected with coon seed. When will these people leave our kind alone? She should have that half breed ripped out of her, bleached where this piece of scum screwed her, then be fucked by at least fifty white guys to make up for what she did, and I'm number one on that list'. Posted by the same guy that posted the pictures. Then theres like fifty other people agreeing and asking if they could be part of the punishment. These people are sick in the head" Munch said angrily. He quickly turned to Fin who was trying, and losing the battle to keep his emotions in check.

"We should be going, I promise you we'll find your son and his family's killers" Munch said writing down the website. Alex nodded then Fin quickly walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. Munch followed then looked at the angry Fin pacing the hall ways

"I'll fucking kill them, I swear on my life I'll kill the son of a bitch that posted those pictures. No one talks about Olivia like that!" he practically yelled.

"Fin you have to calm down" Munch said trying to calm himself down.

"You want me to calm down? you try to calm down knowing that you've been stalked for about five years and never realizing it! and the fact that they talked about her like that on there." Fin shook his head in anger "I'm gonna kill them when I find them." Munch nodded then put a hand on his shoulder

"every things gonna be okay all right? you just have to forget about what you just saw and read."

"You try reading that some jack off wants to 'bleach' your wife and you try to not get angry!" Munch was about to say something when Fin's phone rang.

"What?" he answered angrily.

"Mr Tutuola this is Doctor King at Country General, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your wife." Fin's face went form angry to worried in about a second

"oh god what happened to her?" he asked fearfully.

"there was an explosion and your wife was involved. She passed out for about a minute before she woke up. Then she began to miscarriage"

"my wife isn't pregnant though, how the hell could she miscarriage?" Fin asked trying to keep the tears from falling.

"What's going on?" Munch asked softly. Fin ignored him and turned his attention back to the phone.

"I'm sorry detective but these are the facts. Now we finally got her condition stable, but you need to get to the hospital now." Fin hung up the phone then turned to Munch with tears in his eyes

"Olivia was in an explosion, shes in the hospital." Munch's eyes got wide before they both raced down the stairs and ran to there car.

"Oh god what if she's not okay?" Fin asked letting tears fall down his face.

"She will be, you just have to stay positive okay?" Fin nodded then floored the car and drove off.

**Please review **


	13. Announcement

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I had to put this in because two reviewers don't have screen names so I can't reply to them privately. I am not racist, I wrote it in my story, thats it. Just because someone types something does not mean that they be leave in it. Theres like 100 stories on here that deals with men raping women because they're in positions of power, does that make them anti female? does it make them truly think that women shouldn't be in positions of power? no, but it makes the story exciting and truthful, just like this one. Yes chapter 12 was really, really, bad compared to the rest of the chapters, but I'm making the story true. There are cousin dating bigots out there that be leave in what I wrote and sadly they feel the need to rant so they put up websites like what I had in the previous chapter. And I told every one in the first chapter that there will be racist language and thoughts and slurs. And If anyone has a problem with it then I'm honestly and sincerely sorry but I'm just trying for people to get a clear image about how bad the villains are. And think about this, would I have Olivia and Fin living happily with a perfect little girl if I was racist? no. And have I ever, even once in this entire thing make the racists out to be the good guys or stereotyped any one or anything? the answer again, absolutely not. So I really don't know what to tell you except that I'm sincerely sorry and hopefully you'll continue to read this story and just keep thinking to yourself that it's just a story and that I do not mean to offend anybody. Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people

Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!!

A/N I'm not a doctor, don't judge me

County Hospital, Olivia's room.

Olivia woke up a small groan and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Welcome back Mrs Benson, how you feeling?" a doctor asked going over to her.

"where am I?" she asked again

"your in the hospital, do you remember the explosion?"

"The hospital? oh god is my baby okay?" she asked nervously flying up in bed.

"Calm down, your baby is fine, it's just a little distressed." Olivia looked at him with confused eyes.

"But I was sure I had a miscarriage , and the pain, and-"

"all mental." Olivia shook her head

"no, I had two of them before, it wasn't mental it was-"

"trust me Mrs Benson it was mental."

"I don't understand. How could a miscarriage be mental?"

"Since you've had two miscarriages before, your mind and body seem to think that whenever something traumatic happens, like being involved in an explosion, that your body is supposed to give you the symptoms of a miscarriage."

"So every time something bad happens to me I'm going to miscarriage?" Olivia asked sadly

"Not at all, just something as traumatizing as a explosion could force a body to do that. But your baby's fine, it's just a little distressed, but thats normal." Olivia let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her hands over the barely noticeable bump.

"So my baby's gonna be fine?"

"yes, however just because it didn't happen this time doesn't mean it couldn't. Your age and the fact that it's happened twice before puts you at a very high risk for another one."

"I know, and believe me I'm being careful, I don't want anything to happen to my baby." The doctor gave her a small smile before looking down at her chart.

"Well it says here that all your injuries are is a concussion, a few burns, scratches, and bruises but other then that you should be fine." Olivia nodded then wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Did anyone call my husband yet?"

"yes, he's on his way."

"Did you tel him I was pregnant?"

"no but-"

"please don't, I don't want him to be worried about me." The doctor looked at her in confusion

"Mrs Benson you could of died, your baby could of died. I think he has a right to know."

"I know, and I will tell him, but I don't want him to worry about me yet. Please just tell him what you told me and leave out the part where I'm pregnant." The doctor sighed but shook his head

"of course."

"When can I go home?"

"anytime, you seem to be doing fine and despite any complications I'd say within the next hour."

"Thank you, do you know where my daughter is?"

"yes she's in the waiting room with your partner, want me to tell them they can come in?"

"please." The doctor nodded then left the room. Olivia took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I promise you nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it. I'll go through hell before I let some thing happen to you" she whispered softly rubbing her stomach. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy?" Tina asked timidly appearing in the doorway along with Elliot. Olivia smiled at her then sat up in her bed.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Tina smiled back then ran up to her and hugged her tightly, making Olivia let out a small groan of pain.

"careful Tina, mommy's sick" Elliot said coming in the room. Tina released the hug then looked up at her

"really mommy?" Olivia nodded

"yeah, but that still doesn't mean my favorite girl can't sit up here with me." Tina grinned then climbed on the bed, being very careful not to touch her.

"Are you gonna have to take the icky pink medicine?" Olivia laughed then pushed her daughters hair out of her face.

"no, I'm gonna be fine."

"Thats good, 'cause that medicine really icky. In fact we should probably throw it all out when we get home" Tina said with a hopeful smile. Olivia and Elliot laughed then Elliot went up to her.

"I take it your feeling okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said all I had was a few burns and bruises but other then that I should be fine."

"and the, you know" Elliot said laying a hand on her stomach.

"It's gonna be fine thank god." Elliot gave her a supportive smile before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Do you know who would plant a bomb in your car?" he asked softly.

"Sweetie" Olivia said turning to Tina. "Can you do me a big big favor and go wait in the waiting room for a few minutes?"

"Mommy do I have to?" Tina said with a small whine.

"Tina me and uncle Elliot have to talk about grown up things, will you please do it?" Tina sighed loudly then nodded before getting off the bed and walking out the room. After she did Olivia turned her attention back to Eliot.

"No, the parole board would of notified me if someone who had a grudge against me was released."

"What about someone with a grudge against Fin? Try to kill you to get back at him?" Olivia shrugged

"I don't know Elliot, what did the bomb squad have to say?"

"they know how it was detonated, and that it was made with a soda can, a battery and some wires. They say it's there top priority." Olivia nodded then Fin and Munch walked in.

"Oh god Liv what happened?" Fin asked going up to her.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna be okay" she said pulling him into a tight embrace, letting a tear fall down her face.

Elliot and Munch looked at each other then the two of them left the room quietly shutting the door behind them.

"Elliot" Munch began a little nervously "me and Fin found a new break on the case. Theres this website called white it's this white supremacy site that has a whole section dedicated to inter raced couples. We found pictures of both set of victims posted by the same two guys, and there's something else."

"What?"

"pictures of Fin and Olivia, some as old as five years ." Elliot's eyes widened.

"oh my god, do you think the explosion had somethign to do with the fact that they married outside there own race?" Munch shrugged

"I don't know, but I do know that two of those couples on there were murdered, and any one of them on that site could be next including them." Elliot nodded then turned towards Tina.

"Was Tina on there or was it just Olivia and Fin?"

"There were a few pictures of Tina on there, they had about fifty pictures of them all together. Think we should tell Olivia?." Elliot sighed, he knew that this was the last thing that Olivia needed to hear. She was all ready stressed out about the baby, but he also knew that she had to hear it if it was for her own, and her child's, safety.

"Yeah, but let Fin be the one to tell her" Elliot said looking back at the door.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, Fin was sitting on the chair next to Olivia, trying to find out what happened. He didn't bring up the fact that the doctor told him that she had a miscarriage,

"Fin I told you, I opened the door and a bomb went off and I passed out. I woke up for about a minute then passed out again and woke up here."

"Yeah but was there anyone around, any suspicious looking people, did you get any wield phone calls, did you-"

"Fin I'm not a victim, I'm your wife. Please stop interrogating me. That is the last thing I need right now" Olivia said a little annoyed. Fin nodded then took her hand

"Sorry baby, I just want to find out what happened to you. I hate seeing you hurt okay?" Olivia nodded

"I'm sorry too, I know your just trying to help. I'm just a little stressed out right now" she said resting her hand on her stomach. Fin nodded then took a deep breath

"Olivia when the the doctor called to tell me you were in an accident, he told me something a little odd." Olivia closed her eyes and tried not to make it all that obvious she was hiding something.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you had a miscarriage." Olivia shrugged

"I'm not sure, but the doctor said that it was just mental, I didn't have a miscarriage."

"So your not pregnant?" Fin asked, a little disappointed. Olivia shook her head

"no" she said not being able to look in his eyes. Fin nodded, for some reason not being able to believe her.

"So" Olivia said changing the subject "what'd you find out form the victims parents?" Fin took a deep breath

"Baby girl theres something I need to tell you. There was this white supremacy web site where they had pictures of the four victims, and there was something else."

"What?"

"There were pictures of us, some of them were taken when we were dating." Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What? but how?"

"I don't know Liv. But I promise you I'm going to find out." Olivia nodded then sat up in the bed before Munch and Tina came in

"You know" Munch began sitting at the foot of her bed. "Most people would be happy being involved in two car explosions, but not you."

"Shut up Munch" Olivia said, not in the mood for jokes.

"When are you gonna be able to come home mommy?" Tina asked as Munch picked her up and held her in his lap.

"Some time today sweetie, where's Elliot?"

"He's on the phone with TARU trying to trace who posted the pictures."

"what pictures Uncle Munch?" Tina asked looking up at him.

"Nothing sweetie, hey why don't you and Uncle Munch go get some lunch okay?"

"Can we get McDonald's, can we get McDonald's!" Tina asked excitedly with a large smile on her face.

"Oh sweetie, do you know how many chemicals the gover-"

"Munch you tell my daughter what you were going to and I will kill you" Fin said giving him a fake scolding look. Munch sighed then threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, just don't blame me when she gets infected with-"

"Munch!" both Fin and Olivia yelled at him.

"Last time you told her one of your stupid little theories, she didn't want to take a bath for two weeks. So it'll be a real big help if you kept your mouth shut about McDonald's." Munch rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine fine, Tee you wanna go wait for me outside the room for a second?"

"what am I gonna get infected with though?" she asked fearfully.

"Nothing honey, Uncle Munch was just joking" Fin said giving Munch a dirty look.

"You sure daddy?"

"would I lie to you?" Fin said with a smile. Tina shook her head then got off Munch's lap and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

Once out of the room Olivia kicked him as hard as she could and Fin got up and smacked him outside the head.

"ow! what was that for?" he protested rubbing the spot where Olivia kicked him.

"For telling Tina that. Why would you tell a four year old she was gonna get infected from eating McDonald's?"

"because she can! I'm just trying to spread the truth."

"Well don't" Olivia said giving him a small kick again.

"Stop it! god your a very violent person, how can you stand living with her?" he asked Fin.

"Because I like her when she's violent" Fin said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh get a room" Munch said with an eye roll getting off the bed. "Well I'm going to take Tina to have her insides filled with sludge and government processed food at the request of her parents. I'll see you in about half hour" and he walked out of the room. Just then a man in nurses scrubs came in the room with a needle filed with a clear substance. .He had dark black hair with pale skin and a red swastika tattoo on the side of his face, no older then thirty five.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked a little confused.

"The doctor said to give this to you, to dull the pain" the nurse said keeping his head down and going up to her IV.

"I don't need any pain medicine, in fact I'm ready to go home."

"doctor said other wise" the man said opening the top of the IV.

"Well he told me I could go home any time I could, and I don't need any pain medicine."

"Mam please don't give me any trouble, just shut up and let me do my job."

"Hey, don't tell me wife to shut up" Fin said defensively. The nurse turned to him with pure hate in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do boy" he said angrily "I can get your greasy ass out of here so fast it'll make your ape head spin. Why don't you go back to Africa and swing form the trees or something."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Fin exclaimed angrily.

"surprised you could understand Engilsh" he mumbled injecting the needle into Olivia's IV. Fin glared at him then the nurse walked out of the room, purposely bumping into Fin.

"stupid prick, I'm gonna get his ass fired and arrested" Fin said angrily.

"I can't believe he talked to you like that, he should be fired and arrested."

"Don't worry he will be" Fin said trying to calm himself down.

Just then the doctor walked in

"So Mrs Benson your records say your all clear and your ready to go home" he said with a small smile.

"But what was that pain medication you just ordered for me?" the doctor gave her a confused look.

"What medication?"

"the medication that some nurse just injected into my IV" Olivia said beginning to get worried.

"I didn't order any one to put anything into your IV drip. Did someone come in and tell you that I did?" Olivia nodded nervously.

"Yeah, he said you ordered it."

"What did he look like?" the doctor said going over to her IV.

"Black hair, pale, had a red swastika tattoo on the side of his face."

"We don't have any nurses by that description Mrs Benson" the doctor said nervously. Olivia's eyes widened then turned to her IV and yanked it out of her arm.

"What the hell was I just injected with then?" she yelled rubbing the spot where her IV was.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I'm gonna go get a blood test and be back in a few minutes okay?" and he walked out of the room. Olivia took a deep breath then ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"What if it harms the baby?" she thought to herself fearfully.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be fine" Fin said trying not to sound nervous.

"What if it's not though? You just said that there's some freak's putting out picture up on the internet, I almost died, and now some freak with a swastika tattoo came in and put something in my IV."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Fin said gently. Just then the doctor came back in the room with a needle in his hand.

"Okay just stick out your right arm please" he said going up to her.

"I hate needles" Olivia said a little woozy turning away." The doctor just chuckled.

"A big strong detective like you is afraid of needles? I find that hard to believe" he said sticking the needle in her arm and pulling out a syringe filed with blood. "All done, now do you want to go home and wait for the results or stay here and wait to see if anything happens."

"I want to go home, I promise if something happens I'll come right back okay?" the doctor nodded then threw away the needle.

"I promise to have this back to you within the next few hours, so until then please be careful Mrs Benson okay?" Olivia nodded then the doctor walked out of the room.

"You sure you don't want to wait here baby?" Fin asked as Olivia got out of the bed and began to pull her clothes on.

"Yeah, I promise if I feel the least bit sick then I go back to the doctor okay?" Fin nodded then went up to her and held up the hospital gown

"you know" he said with a sly smile "we could use this to play doctor with some night." Olivia just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Will I get to play the naughty nurse?" she asked seductively putting her bra on.

"Yup, and I'll play the role of the handsome young doctor who seduces the naughty nurse into having sex with him in the hospital room."

"Young is stretching it" Olivia said with a small laugh pulling on her shirt.

"That wasn't very nice"

"what can I say, I'm a very bad, naughty nurse" she whispered slyly going up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ohh, I think I like the very naughty nurse" Fin said looking her up and down pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay Mrs Benson you can - oh I'm sorry" the doctor said appearing in the room. Olivia and Fin broke the kiss then turned to the doctor.

"It's alright, what were you gonna say?" Olivia asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I was just going to tell you that you just need to sign this and you can go home" he said handing her a clipboard. Olivia quickly signed it hen handed it back to him.

"Oh another thing doc. is it possible to get a doctor coat like you have?" Fin asked hiding a smile. Olivia had to bite her tougue to keep from laughing.

"Sorry, need to be a staff member to have one. I'll call you later with the results okay?" Olivia nodded then the doctor left the room.

"Oh my god I can't believe you asked that!" Olivia said through her laughter. Fin just shrugged then smiled.

"what can I say? I'm a very surprising person. You ready to go?" Olivia nodded then picked up her purse and they both left the hospital room.

McDonald's

"So what have I taught you Tina?" Munch said watching her eat a four pack of chicken nuggets.

"That any president that, um. Oh yeah, any president that sounds like John Wayne shouldn't be elected. Uncle Munch, who's John Wayne?" Munch shook his head in disappointment

"I'll tell you someday, but right now I gotta go to the bathroom. Stay here okay?" Tina nodded then Munch got up and left Tina there eating her food. Just then a man with dark black hair, pale skin and a swastika tattoo came up to her and sat down.

"Hi Tina" he said kindly. Tina looked a little scared but didn't say anything.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked looking over at the bathrooms to make sure Munch wasn't coming.

"I'm not 'apposed to talk to strangers" Tina said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of your parents. Now can you do me a favor and" he reached in his pocket and puled out a folded up piece of paper and put it on the table. "Can you give this to your mommy?"

"I'm not 'apposed to take things from strangers." The man sighed annoyed

"look you little nigger" he whispered angrily "do what I say or I swear to god you'll be sorry."

"No" Tina said forcefully.

"You stupid brat" the man said angrily grabbing her arm.

"Uncle Munch!" she screamed loudly. The man quickly let go of her and ran out of the building, just as Munch came running out of the bathroom and ran over to her.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked fearfully. Tina sniffed

"there was a man, and he asked me to give a note to mommy and when I said no he called me the N word and a brat, then he grabbed my arm and it really hurt" she said beginning to cry. Munch picked her up and she began to cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay, lets go call mommy and daddy" he said softly. He looked at the piece of paper on the table and he grabbed a napkin and picked it up and unfolded it and looked at it.

"Your time is coming. You and that nigger your married to shall face the wrath of hell." Munch's eyes got wide as he looked at the note.

"Oh god" he said softly. He took a deep breath then put the not inside his pocket then he and Tina walked out of the building, ignoring the stares and murmurings of the people. Including one man who was looking at Tina with nothing but pure hate. He sighed angrily and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello" the man with the red swastika tattoo answered.

"You fucking moron" he mumbled into his cell phone. "Why the hell would you be that idiotic and make her scream like that!" he practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, but she was annoying me and-"

"I don't give a shit Adam! I told you before we don't want to cause attention to us and what do you do? you make the little bitch scream as loud as she could!"

"I'm sorry okay." The man sighed

"whatever, did you give it to her?" the man on the other line chuckled.

"Yup, we got five days until it kicks in, and it's completely untraceable. Hey Joseph, if we don't want to cause attention to us, then why are we going to-"

"I swear to god your the most idiotic man I've ever met. What have I told you before?"

"not to say our plans outloud but-"

"no but's Adam, what if someone's listening in?" Adam sighed a little annoyed

"whatever, I gotta go, I'll see you back at the house" and he hung up. Joseph also hung up and looked at the pictures of Olivia, Fin, and Tina spread out before him.

"Your going to be mine soon, just you wait" he said picking up a picture of Olivia and moving his hand over it fondly, grinning seductively at it.  
**Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one but my own people

**Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!!**

A/N Only 2 reviews? What's up with that? I know my fans can do better then that! Yall are awesome people, so review this thing please!! Also, the two websites I mention on here are real (sadly) And I discourage anyone from going on them and trying to prove a point. Trust me, it won't help and you'll just have to deal with a mess of E-mails filled with threats and viruses from the members (personal experience.)

Outside County General

"God it' cold out" Olivia said rubbing her hands together,

"Come here baby, I'll warm you up" Fin said pulling her closer and rubbing her shoulder. Olivia smiled at him before they saw Munch coming out of the McDonald's across the street, carrying a crying Tina.

"What the hell?" Fin questioned walking up to him.

"I swear to god if he said anything to her that made her cry I'll kill him" Olivia said following Fin.

"You'll have to wait in line."

Olivia walked to them and took Tina from him.

"It's okay sweetie, what happened?" she asked Tina giving Munch a small glare

"This is what happened" he said handing the note to Fin. Fin took it and read it before his eyes widened and he turned to Olivia and handed it to her.

"Oh god" she said softly. "Where the hell did this come from Munch?"

"I don't know, Tina said some guy gave it to her to give to Olivia, I didn't see the guy." Olivia read it again and handed Tina to Fin and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Fin took the note and read it again

"You and the little niglet inside you, what the hell did he mean by that?" Fin asked quietly turning to Olivia confused. She just kept silent and wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"Come on, we better get this to Warner, see if she can pull any finger prints on it" Munch said taking the note and folding it up and putting it in his pocket. Just then Olivia's phone rang

"Benson" she said softly, still in shock at the letter.

"Hey it's Elliot, I found something I think you and Fin oughta see, you need to get to the precinct now."

"Okay, me and Fin also got something you need to see."

"All right, see ya"

"bye" and she hung up the phone and turned to Fin.

"Elliot's got somethign we need to see." Fin nodded then turned to Munch

"get the note to Warner, me and Olivia need to get to the precinct." Munch nodded then motioned to Tina

"I'll take her to the precinct."

"Thanks" Olivia said softly. Munch got in the car and drove off along with Tina.

"Come on, lets go" Olivia said softly trying to walk past Fin to the car but he put a gentle hand out to stop her.

"Liv tell me what he meant by that" he said almost sternly.

"By what?" Olivia asked avoiding his eyes

"You know what I'm talking about Olivia 'the little niglet inside you'. Now either this note is a year old, or your hiding something from me" he said sternly crossing his arms

"I don't know what it means okay! can you lay off me for two seconds please?!" she yelled at him.

"Lay off you? I said two things about it and you think I need to lay off you? Baby girl tell me whats wrong, please" he pleaded with her taking her hands in his. Olivia just scoffed

"did you hear nothing I just said? I said lay off me, I don't know what the note means, so just quit the interrogation okay?"

"fine, I'll 'lay off you' okay? Do you want to go now? Oh sorry, am I laying into you again" he said sarcastically.

"Grow up" she mumbled angrilly pushing past him and slamming the passenger door shut on there car.

"Damn it" Fin mumbled sighing before getting in the car. He didn't look at Olivia and just stared right in front of him. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Fin turned to her.

"I'm sorry okay?" he said sincerely, but

Olivia just looked out her window and stayed silent. Fin scoffed and shook his head

"silent treatment, real mature Olivia" but she didn't even look at him.

The two of them drove to the precinct in uncomfortable silence and when they finally got there, Olivia got out and slammed the door shut.

"Terrific, I ask her whats wrong and she gets angry, what the hell is her problem?" Fin mumbled also getting out of the car. They both walked in the precinct to find Elliot and Cragen looking on his computer.

"What did you want to show us?" Olivia asked going up to them.

"Where's Tina?" Cragen asked looking up from the computer.

"Munch is bringing her here after he goes to Warner, theres something you guys need to see."

"In a second, you know the site where the pictures were found? Well we clicked on the profile of the guys who posted them and we got two other links. One of them is to a site called newsaxon . com. It's like a my space for skinheads. Anyway, there profile there is filled with pictures of you guys. And it's not just you guys on there, but both sets of victims, a lot of other inter raced couples that we don't know about."

"Okay, can we just trace the account?" Fin asked standing next to a nervous Olivia and putting a supportive arm around her, getting a barley noticeable smile from her. .

"We tried, it's from a public library and they don't log on all that much so they probably wouldn't remember them."

"Terrific" Olivia said softly.

"Here's a picture of them, the idiots posted it in there profile and we're trying to get a hit from it but no luck yet" Cragen said handing Olivia a print out from a computer.

"Oh my god I know him!" Olivia exclaimed looking at the picture.

"Holy shit your right! It's the same guy!" Fin said looking at the picture.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot said standing up and looking at the picture.

"The on with the swastika tattoo on his face, he was at the hospital passing as a nurse and he injected my IV with some kind of liquid, turns out he didn't work there." Both Elliot and Cragen's eyes widened and there face showed clear worry.

"What?! Are you okay? did you get a blood test, are you dizzy at all, do you-"

"guys!" Olivia shouted over them "I feel fine, and yes I had blood work done, I'm waiting for the results. "

"And what about the-" Elliot began nervously but Olivia put a hand up to silence him.

"It's gonna be fine" she said sternly.

"The what?" Fin asked looking between the two of them.

"Nothing, what was the other site you found" Olivia said turning her attention back to the computer. Fin shared a look with Elliot who just shrugged and went back to looking at the computer.

Elliot clicked on a few things and quickly pulled up another site.

"What's this one do?"

"It's called tightrope . cc. It's where all the idiots can come and rant and talk to one another on a forum. I swear to god we should be able to arrest some of these people. They talk about killing there own children."

"Why?" Olivia asked appealed

"one said that if his daughter ever brought home a black guy, 'they'd both be going out in body bags'."

"Can't we do something about that? I mean there guilty of premeditated murder." Elliot shrugged

"freedom of speech, it's wrong but we gotta follow it. Anyway, the perp's name's on here is white god and mud killer, They've both been members for a long time and have over 3000 posts between the two of them. Anyway, They posted this about a half hour ago" Elliot said clicking on a thread that was titled 'traitors getting what's coming to them'.

"Mud Killer: Just a few more days, then me and white god will finally be able to teach the traitors a lesson."

"Wait a second, who the hell is Betrayed and Byron?" Fin asked looking at the two people who posted in the thread.

"The moderators, and the two biggest posters on the site" Elliot said scrolling down

"Betrayed: Witch ones are you talking about? You've teached a lot of traitors a lesson (wink wink)"

"white god: The two sex crimes detectives." Olivia felt a surge of dread run through her as she wrapped her arm around her stomach.

Elliot scrolled down some more and the four of them continued to read

"Bryon: Oh yeah, that really hot traitor, it's such a shame. Well I'm sure that you and Mud Killer will be able to teach her a lesson."

"Betrayed: God I wish I could help teach her a lesson too, she would be so much fun."

"mud killer: tell me about it, and don't forget the fact that we're taking her little half breed to so it will be probably a lot more easier to break her."

"Bryon: When are you gonna do it?"

"White God: In three days, the injection takes 3 days to kick in."

"And thats the end of the thread" Elliot said turning to Olivia who now had both hands resting on her stomach.

"Okay, so as of right now Olivia your on protective detail" Cragen told them.

"No" Olivia said " I don't want one."

"Baby maybe you should do that" Fin suggested.

"I'm not gonna have protective detail, I don't want two guys I don't know following me around who wouldn't do shit if there's any real danger."

"Liv these guys are really dangerous, I really want you to have a protective detail" Fin said taking her hands.

"Olivia think about it, you really want to walk around unprotected" Elliot said motioning to her stomach.

"No, but" she sighed and sat down in her chair "I don't know, I just don't want one."

"How about I'm her protective detail?" Fin suggested.

"Fin you can't be her protective detail, your married to her, it might as well be like she doesn't have any" Cragen said.

"Truth be told captain" Olivia said "I would really have him do it then two guys I don't know." Cragen sighed then motioned to the computer

"what about Tina? They're after her too, can you protect Olivia and Tina at the same time?"

"I'll take Tina" Elliot suggested. Fin and Olivia looked at one another before turning back to Elliot

"No offense Elliot, but I would feel safer if she was with me" Olivia said looking down.

"Olivia, your being stalked. Do you really want to put Tina at risk?" Olivia opened her mouth then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Okay" she finally said after a few seconds "but only for a few days" she said hesitantly. Elliot nodded then looked around the room

"speaking of witch, where is Munch and Tina?"

As if by cue, they both came in the precinct, Munch holding a copy of the letter.

"I think someone's stalking you Olivia" Munch said handing the letter to Cragen.

"Yeah, your about a few seconds late on that assumption" Olivia said picking up Tina and putting her on her lap.

"what's stalked?" Tina asked confused.

"Nothing Tee, but how about you go get me a soda from the machine?" Munch asked handing her a Tina a dollar.

"Okay" she said getting to the floor and walking away.

"What'd the note say?" Cragen said taking the note from him and reading it over.

"Oh god" he mumbled handing it to Elliot who also read it over.

"Some guy gave it to Tina in McDonald's, when she wouldn't take it he grabbed her arm hard." Elliot shook his head

"any finger prints?"

"no, he was to smart for that."

Just then there was a small beep from Elliot's computer. Elliot looked at it and sighed sadly

"neither of these guys are in the system, what do we do now?" he asked turning to Cragen. Before he could answer Fin's cell rang.

"Tutuola" he answered. "Yeah this is Ken Randell's father. What?" he asked in shock. "What hospital is he in?"

"What's going on?" Olivia asked him but he ignored her.

"Okay I'll be right there." He quickly hung up the phone and turned to Olivia

"Fin whats going on?" she asked nervously.

"Ken was attacked, he's in the hospital."

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**I own no one but my own people**

**WARNING: Contains racist, and anti homosexual thoughts and language, I do not mean to offend anybody!!!! **

**Spoilers for Infiltrated and Venom**

"Fin whats going on?" she asked nervously.

"Ken was attacked, he's in the hospital."

"Oh my god is he okay?" Olivia asked also standing up and getting on her coat.

"They don't know, he's still unconscious."

"Go, me and Munch will go to the library and see if anyone remembers them on the computers" Elliot said tossing Olivia the keys. Olivia caught them then quickly followed Fin out of the precinct.

"Should we call Noah?" Olivia asked getting in the car.

"No" Fin said a little sternly before driving off.

"Why? Fin he's been his boyfriend for the past six months, they're moving in together, I think he should know Kens in the hospital."

"If Ken tells me to call him then I will, otherwise he doesn't need to know."

"When we were dating, would you like it if I was hurt and no one called you if I had been hurt? In fact I remember a few months ago when no one told you that I had gone to Oregon. You were so scared, and angry, and you hated not knowing where I was or what was happening to me."

"that was completley different and you know that. We've been married for five years and have a child together. We're not some college couple Liv."

"Please" Olivia scoffed "at six months of us dating you wouldn't be concerned if I got beaten up?"

"Yes but, it's different with us. We're, you know" he said a little uncomfortable with the conversation. Olivia nodded

"what you mean is, we're a straight couple."

"Well, um, no, thats not what I mean" he said, his eyes straight ahead of him.

"Oh okay" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I mean it, I don't care that there a, a gay couple. I just think that Noah's a little player who doesn't care about Ken, thats why I don't want to call him."

"Please, you know he cares about Ken, and you know he's not a player." Fin just cast a look over at her then looked forward. Olivia just rolled her eyes then got out her cell phone

"who are you calling?" fin asked.

"Noah" Olivia said dialing and pressing "send"

"Olivia don't. I'll cal-"

"Hi Noah, it's Olivia." Fin groaned loudly and Olivia gave him a half glare.

"I'm fine. Look Ken was attacked. We're not sure, we just found out a few minutes ago. He's at St Jude's. Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye" and she hung up, a small smile on her face.

"I told you not to call him" Fin said a little angrily.

"There dating, I think he has a right to know."

"He's my son, not yours. I will decide if I want to call that little player and tell him if Ken's hurt." Olivia turned and gave him a small glare.

"Yeah well he's my step son, and I care just as much about him as you, so I think I get a say in who gets called when he gets attacked."

"I'm his father, and I didn't want him called, you should of listened to me" Fin said pulling in the hospital parking lot.

"I can count on both hands the times you've seen him before we were married, and after we did, the only time you guys really see each other is when he comes over to watch Tina."

"So what are you saying? I'm not a good father or what?"

"You know I would never say something like that. But what I'm saying is that don't start yelling at me because I called his boyfriend just because I'm his step mom when really, you haven't seen him all that much either."

They both looked at each other and glared at one another before Fin got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"Terrific" she mumbled also getting out of the car, also slamming the door behind her.

They both walked in the hospital, neither one of them talking to one another and they walked up to the desk clerk.

"Can you tell me what room Ken Randell is in?" Fin asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Room 102, second door on the right, but the doctors are still working on him."

"Thank you" Fin said before they walked off.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said softly.

"Whatever" Fin mumbled going up to the room and looking in the window.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed seeing the sight before him.

Ken was unconscious, his whole face was filled with bruises, his arms had dark grab marks on them, and a heavy bandage wrapped around his chest.

"I'll kill them" Fin said angrily, getting tears in his eyes.

"It's okay baby, he'll be okay" Olivia said softly, taking his hand. Fin nodded then struggled to keep the tears from falling as the doctor noticed them and walked out to him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Fin asked before the doctor could open his mouth.

"We're pretty certain he's gonna be okay. He had a collapsed lung but luckily we inflated it before it became too bad. He also has a broken cheek bone, three broken ribs, and aside form a lot of bruises, he should be fine. However he is gonna be out for the next few hours because of all the pain medication" Fin let out a sigh off relief and nodded

"can we see him?"

"you can, but she can't" the doctor said pointing to Olivia.

"What? why not?" Olivia asked a little angrily.

"We have specific instructions not to let you contact him"

"from who?" Fin asked folding his arms.

"From me" a voice said from behind them.

Both Olivia and Fin turned around and Olivia groaned softly and glared at her when they saw Teresa Randall standing there looking angrily at Olivia.

Ever since Olviia and Fin got married, it had been Thresa's new mission in life to make Olivia's as difficult as she could. She said she wasn't jealious that Olivia had married Fin, but anyone could tell that was a lie. Also one of the reasons Olivia despised her was because once Ken had picked Tina up from pre school and then dropped her off at his apartment and had to run out for a few minutes and he had no room for Tina in the car so he left her at his apartment. And whale he was gone, Theresa came over and took Tina to her house without informing Fin or Olivia. The two of them spent an hour and a half trying to find Tina and the person who had took her. Finally, Ken called his mother to ask if she had taken her since all three of the knew she hated Olivia and Tina. She said she did have her when Olivia and Fin drove over there to pick her up, Theresa told Olivia that she should of been a better mother and should of kept a closer eye on her daughter.

"What are you doing her Theresa?" Fin asked before either women could say something.

"Protecting my son from that bitch" she said angrily.

"Bite me, I have as much right to be here and see him as you do" Olivia said, just as angrily.

"Not when you the one that caused it" she said thrusting a folded up note at her.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Olivia quiestioned snatching the note from her and unfolding it and looking at it.

"_Dear Olivia_" the letter began "_I'm sure the little nigger your married to dragged you along to come visit his faggot son. Disgusting isn't it? Not only is he a huge pile of shit, but he's an ass raping, AIDS infested, pile of shit. Well at least he isn't a traitor to his breed, unlike you you disgusting little whore. I know you care about this porch monkey, witch is why me and my associate kicked his fucked up ass. We would of done your little mud husband, but he's never alone. Anyway, he won't be the last one we hurt. We still have your daughter, your husband, and of course the funnest of all, you. God you are so hot and sexy, I can't wait to break you of this filthy habit. Not only break you, but we're gonna get a chance to send that little half breed inside you back to hell where it belongs. Just like the other two little mongrels you had inside you that died. What happened to them Olivia? Were you just not that good a mother? Or did you just not care about them? Either way, you did this world a great service when you killed those little bastards. _

_Can't wait for you to get a chance to meet the two men who are going to help you in the best way possible. It's gonna be so fun. Bye Olivia, see you soon_."

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered, tears streaming heavily down her face as she put the letter down.

"Baby what's wrong?" Fin asked worried.

"I'll tell you whats wrong" Theresa said angrily "because you two got together, two freaks beat up Ken. I hope you happy you little tramp, not only did you kill your two other little bastards, who by the way Fin probably wasn't even the father of, but you got your step son sent to the hospital as well. What's next, you gonna murder Tina?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fin yelled at her. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again!"

"Oh don't give me that. You know just as well as I do who's responsible for killing your children."

"I swear to god get the hell out of here or I will fucking arrest you. Do you understand me?" Fin yelled at her.

"No, Ken's my son and I have every right to see him. That bitch on the other hand is responsible for him being in the hospital, and I don't want her to see him."

"Theresa get out of her now, I swear to god I'll make you regret even talking to Olivia" he said angrily.

They both glared at each other before Theresa turned to Olivia who wasn't even trying to hide the facts she was crying.

"Go to hell bitch, and if you ever get near my son again I'll make you pay even more then those two freaks promise to do"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Fin yelled loudly. Theresa just glared at him then walked away.

"Baby" Fin said softly turning to Olivia "don't listen to her okay? We both know she's psychotic."

"I, I gotta go" she said softly beginning to walk away.

"Liv wait" Fin said going up to her and stopping her.

"She's right. I got Ken sent to the hospital, I killed our two children, oh god this is all my fault" she cried.

"Baby listen to me okay" Fin said sternly but softly. "None of this is your fault okay? Theresa is a bitch. You and I both know that, okay none of this is your fault." Olivia just let out a sob and shook her head.

"Come here" Fin said pulling her into a tight embrace and stroking her hair. "It'll be okay baby" he said gently as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I killed them, there right, I killed my children" she sobbed harder.

"No there not, it was not your fault" Fin said getting tears in his own eyes. He hated when Olivia would blame herself for the miscarriage's, because he knew no matter what he said, she wouldn't believe him.

"Liv baby, you didn't do anything okay? These things happen, you and I both know that."

"But I was supposed to protect them" she cried pulling away from the hug. "I was there mother and I killed them."

"No you didn't, it was an accident Olivia." Olivia shook her head

"no it wasn't, I wasn't a good mother Fin, it's my fault there gone."

"No it's not, and you are a wonderful mother Olivia okay?" Olivia just shook her head again and started crying again.

"You want to go home? I'll tell the captain that you needed the day off?" Olivia sniffed and shook her head

"No, I need to catch the people who did this, I need to catch them before they hurt Tina."

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked worriedly. Olivia handed him the note and he quickly read it over.

"Oh my god" he mumbled after reading the note. He looked up at Olivia who was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Olivia we have to get you a protective detail, I'm not letting these freaks get there hands on you."

"I don't want-"

"I don 't care. Normally I would listen to you but not now, not after this. I'm getting you a protective detail and thats the end of the discussion."

"Fin please don't, you can be it. I don't feel comfortable having two guys follow me around every where I go."

"I don't care. I love you and I'm not letting you get hurt, I'm calling Cragen now" he said getting his phone out.

Olivia sighed a little angrily before someone ran up to her.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Noah, Ken's boyfriend, asked worriedly

"He's in room 102, he's gonna be fine and he's unconscious for the next few hours." Noah nodded then turned to Fin who was to preoccupied with the note then the fact that the man who just a few minutes ago said he didn't even want near his son, was standing a foot away.

"Is he okay? I mean usually he's glaring at me and telling me how much he hates me right about now."

"He's fine. Will you do me a favor and tell Ken that we were here but we had to leave because of an emergency?" Olivia asked. Noah nodded then took a deep breath and walked into Ken's room.

"Okay, thanks captain. I'll get the note to Warner as soon as possible and the detail will be waiting outside the morgue? Great, okay see ya" and he hung up then turned to Olivia.

"We gotta go get the note to Warner and the detail will be out side waiting when we get there

"terrific" she mumbled. Fin just gave her a weak smile before pulling her into another hug.

"Every thing's gonna be okay, I promise" he said softly. Olivia nodded then released the hug and took a shaky breath.

"Do you want to stay here with Ken?" Fin looked at the door then back to Olivia.

"I'll come back later"

"no, Fin stay with him, I'll be fine."

"Baby girl, I'm worried about you, you said yourself that two guys aren't gonna do anything when the real danger comes. I just want to protect yo."

Olivia was about to object when her phone rang

"Benson" she anwsered

"go to room 223 alone and don't tell your nig" a voice said from the other line.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked a little angrily.

"Take a look at his head" Olivia let her eyes wonder to his forehead and she gasped in fear. A tiny red laser point was right in the middle of his forehead, a snipers laser point.

"Liv whats wrong?" Fin asked fearfully

"Keep your damn mouth shut about it. I have no trouble ridding the world of one less porch monkey" the voice said hurriedly. Olivia swallowed her fear then shook her head

"noth, nothings wrong. I gotta go do something before we leave okay?"

"You sure you okay?" he asked sincerely. Olivia nodded then took a deep breath and walked away from him and turned the corner and walked into room 224 and shut and locked the door

"Listen to me you sick fuck, get your damn gun away from him now" Olivia said angrily looking around the room.

"Fuck you you little whore you don't tell me what to do do you understand me?" he yelled at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm one of the angels that has been sent to cleanse you. Now, go to the window."

"Why?"

"Just do what I say!"

Olivia swallowed her fear and walked to the window and looked out. She saw no person with a large sniper gun, no large panic of people, no nothing.

"Where are you?" she asked looking at the window.s

"Oh thats for me to know. Look down at your stomach."

Olivia quickly looked down and cried out in fear at the tiny laser point that was in the middle of her stomach and she quickly moved away from the window.

"Go to the fucking window now or I will shoot your husband. Do it now!" the man on the phone screamed at her.

"Okay" Olivia said letting out a small sob.

"Good girl. Open the curtains, all the way" Olivia quickly did what she was told, keeping one arm wrapped around her stomach and she tried not to shake from fear.

"Terrific, take off your shirt" Olivia closed her eyes and quickly did what she was told . He moaned softly and chuckled

"That's it, off with the jeans _'baby girl' _" he said emphasizing the nick name only Fin was allowed to use.

"Look you sick perv, I don't know who the hell you are, but I swear to god after I hang up the cops are going to trace this call and-"

"go ahead and try it traitor, it's a pre paid cell."

"Damn it" Olivia muttered loudly.

"Take off the pants" the man ordered again more sternly. Olivia pulled off her jeans and shuddered not from the cold but from the fear.

"Oh yeah thats real nice, hmm your gonna be so much fun to break. Ohh, well well it seems your not only a traitor, but your also a whore. Nice under clothes, did you were those espessally for that mud of yours?" Olivia looked down and felt her face get hot. She had on a dark red bra that barely covered anything and dark red crotchless panties. She had worn them for espessally for Fin, tonight was there anniversary of there first ever date and she wanted to make it special for him.

"Tell me, did you wear those for your little nig?!" he yelled at her loudly. Olivia didn't answer and just kept her head down, until she heard the gun cock.

"Tell me or I will shoot you right in the stomach, do you understand me?!" he screamed.

"'Yes!" she cried out, holding back tears.

"Yes what?" he growled at her

"Yes I wore these for Fin" she said in a shaky breath.

"Now we're getting somewhere, take off your bra." Olivia quickly did what she was told and looked down in disgust.

"Jump up and down" he said with a small chuckle. Olivia did it and ignored the small moans coming through the phone.

"Good girl, take off the panties and touch yourself."

Olivia looked out the window in disgust and looked down at her stomach and at the tiny dot aimed at it.

"Do it" he said, a small pant in his voice. Olivia closed her eyes and then forced her hand down to mid section and she slid off her underwear and then placed her hand on her opening.

"Fuck yourself" the man said, an even louder pant in his voice.

"Screw you" Olivia said angrily.

"Oh don't worry you will. Now, do what I say or I will shoot both you and your husband."

"theres two of you" Olivia said nervously looking at the window's across the street.

"Wow, fucking a nigger didn't mess up your mind all that much. But it doesn't matter, fuck yourself now or me and my associate will pull the triggers on you and him."

Olivia closed her eyes and stuck two of her fingers inside herself.

"Yeah, thats it you little whore, do it faster, move harder" the man said panting faster, moaning louder. Olivia forced herself not to cry and she began to move faster inside her, wishing that he would just hang up the phone.

"Oh yeah, yeah thats it baby, add another finger, do it harder" the man moaned. Olivia let tears stream down her face as she put another finger inside her and moved in and out faster, ignoring the pain she was in.

"Think of Fin, think of Fin!" she screamed at herself so that she would get some kind of wetness down there so it wouldn't hurt as much. Her mind drifted to a time when she and Fin had sex whale on there honeymoon. She felt a little bit of wetness down there and she began to think of another time when she and Fin made love for the first time ever, and see could see it so clearly it was almost as if it was happening right in front of her. She felt even more wetness on her fingers and she couldn't help but let out a small pleasurable moan.

"Oh god, oh my fucking god!" the man yelled, panting as fast as he could and moaning loudly. His voice brought Olivia back to reality and it quickly became painful again.

"Okay, okay stop, stop" the man said through his heavy breathing.

Olivia quickly pulled out of herself and she forced herself not to let tears flow down her face as she listened to the man's heavy breathing. After about a minute of this the man finally spoke

"This was just a little taste of whats gonna happen to you. Next time, it'll be fifty time's worse. Bye, baby girl" and he hung up the phone.

Olivia stood there, letting tears roll down her face for a few seconds before she sniffed and wiped them away.

"No" she told herself firmly "your not gonna let that sick son of a bitch make you cry again!" She took a shaky breath the pulled on her cloths and put her phone back in her pocket and looked down at her stomach, there was no pointer there. Olivia let out a cry and sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. She felt so dirty, so violated, almost as if it had been the man himself raping her. She mopped away her tears and then slowly began to pull her clothes on and she quietly walked out the door and walked up to Fin.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked going up to her

"I'm fine" she said softly ignoring his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked gently seeing the redness in her eyes from the tears.

"Yeah. Look I um, I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off okay?"

"Okay, Olivia what happened? who was that on the phone?" Olivia just shook her head and held back tears

"no body" she whispered sadly.

"Olivia please tel-"

"Fin please, just leave me alone" she said walking away holding back tears. Fin quickly followed her.

"Baby girl please tell me whats wrong." Olivia held back a shudder as he said his pet name for her.

"Fin nothings wrong, I just gotta go home and take a shower okay?" Fin looked at her for a few moments before she went up and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm fine okay? I'm gonna take a cab home okay?" she said trying to sound convincing, and failing miserably at it. Fin just gave her an odd look then nodded

"whatever baby, we're talk when I get home okay?" Olivia nodded then walked out of the hospital, still holding back tears.

**Apartment aright across from room 223**

"Oh no" Joseph said nervously clicking the mouse on his lab top. "No, no, no, no! God damn it! oh fuck me!" he yelled loudly slamming the mouse down and picking up his cellphone and quickly dialing a number.

"Hello" Adam anwsered, dissembling the sniper rifle he stole.

"You stupid no good son of a bitch!" Joseph yelled at him slamming on his keyboard.

"Nice to hear from you to" he said dryly.

"Don't give me that. Look, did you change the battery's in the camera like I asked you?"

"What cameras?"

"The one's in Benson's and Tutuola's apartment!" Joseph yelled at him.

"No, why?" Adam asked, now nervous.

"Because there dead now!"

"Okay, we can go a day without watching them. I mean I don't know about you but that was just a hell of a show Olivia put on" he said with a chuckle.

"You don't get it do you? When the battery's go dead, a very noticeable red light starts blinking. There gonna find the camera's and there's no way we can just walk out in the day time carrying two stolen sniper rifles!!!"

"So we leave the guns here and we just go change the batteries."

"We can't you dumb ass, I have to be checked out of here in an hour and you gotta be out of there in like what fifteen minutes? And it takes at least two hours to change the batteries." Adam groaned then sighed

"so um, we're really fucked aren't we?" Joseph groaned angrily.

"You think? All right heres what we're gonna do. I'm gonna save all the videos from the lab top to CD's and disks then I'm gonna destroy the lab top and your gonna go home and save all the files to disks after you bring the sniper over to my room and destroy the computer. Do you understand me?"

"Why do we have to destroy the computers?"

"Because the damn pigs will trace the cameras and we have to destroy the computers so they won't trace them! I swear to god your just as stupid as a damn nig!"

"Hey!" Adam yelled angrily "don't you ever call me that again!"

"Whatever, just do what I say now" and Joseph hung up angrily and ran a hand nervously through his black hair.

"He better not screw this up" he muttered to himself as he began saving the files to different disks and CD's.

**Olivia and Fin's apartment, thirty minutes later**

Olivia stepped in the shower and let the hot stream wash over her, trying to get the image of someone masturbating to her touching herself out of her head. She quickly grabbed the soap and ran it over her body horridly, she felt as if it had been the man himself had violated her, like he had been the one raping her.

"I wasn't raped" Olivia said out loud forcefully. "It's impossible for you to rape yourself" she said grabbing the shampoo and squirting it in her hand.

"Yes you were, you were under threat of death and were forced to do something sexually, you were raped" a tiny nagging voice in the back of her mind told her.

"I wasn't raped!" she screamed at herself, running the shampoo in her hair. She opened her eyes and saw something very odd on the tub wall. A tiny blinking red light. She stepped towards it and looked at it in confusion. She touched it with a slightly shaking hand and the light fell on her hand. It looked like it was coming from the ceiling. She looked up and stepped on the edge of the tub to get a better look at where the light was coming from.

"What the hell?" she asked looking at one of the tiles that looked slightly different from the rest that also has a bright red light blinking from it. She quickly reached up and with ease she removed the tile from the ceiling.

"Holy shit" she said in shock as a black wire came down from the ceiling along with a tiny black camera looking down through the tile.

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

I own no one but my own people.

WARNING!!: Contains racist and anti semitic language

Thanks to Jo for betaing. You seriously rock Jo!! She improved this chapter so much!!

Her breathing began to quicken as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel and ran to her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the phone and began to dial before she noticed a tiny red light blinking on her bed. She looked up and saw the same red light coming from the overhead lamp. She stood on the bed and ripped the lamp from the ceiling and let out a sob as the same black wire and camera came down, aimed directly at the bed. She let go of the lamp and sat down on the bed and wrapped the towel around her tighter as the tears fell faster. She quickly dialed a phone number and let out a sob.  
"Tutuola," Fin answered.  
"Fin!" Olivia cried letting out a sob.  
"Olivia, whats wrong?" he asked nervously.  
"You gotta come to the house and bring the CSU now!"  
"Liv, whats wrong?" Fin asked again, now very worried.  
"Please just hurry."  
"Okay, okay, just sit tight and I'll be right there, okay, baby girl?" Olivia just hung up the phone and ran over to her dresser and quickly put on the first things she pulled out. Then she ran out of her room and sat down at the table. …  
"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," she told herself, but not being able to succeed. She let out a sob and then buried her head in her arms.  
"Oh, God, why is this happening to me?" she sobbed loudly.  
"No, your not gonna cry," she told herself wiping away the tears. She took a shaky breath and wiped away the tears.  
"Come on Olivia, you gotta calm down." She stood up and then walked into Tina's room and looked around.  
"Oh, God, no!" she exclaimed softly seeing a bright red light blinking in Tina's toy box. Olivia ran over to it and then grabbed the source of the light, inside a teddy bear. Olivia ripped the head off the teddy bear and yanked another small camera out of the bear's eye.  
"Fucking bastards!" she screamed into the camera. She let out a sob and threw down the camera. "You fucking bastards," she sobbed loudly sliding down the wall.  
"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" she thought to herself not even hiding the sob, before she heard the front door open. Olivia quickly stood up and wiped away the tears and grabbed the nearest heavy object, a large robotic dog. She held it like a weapon and quietly walked out of the room. She looked around and slowly walked into the kitchen and quickly scanned the room, seeing no one. She heard voices coming from her bedroom and letting out a few trembling breaths, held the dog tighter.  
"Hello?" she asked with a tiny tremor in her voice. She stayed silent and strained to listen for an answer that didn't come. She held the dog tighter and slowly made her way to the bedroom. She backed up against the wall and tried to become less shaky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before quickly jumping in front of the doorway, only to be met with a man holding a gun to her head. .  
"Put your weapon down now!" he commanded her. Olivia didn't listen and instead swung the dog against the man's head as hard as she could. The man let out a groan and fell to the floor, his gun flying, across the room. Before Olivia could even make a move, another man grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back and slammed her against the wall, hard.  
"Get off me!" she screamed trying to writhe out of his way, but the man's grasp was too strong.  
"Not a chance in hell," the man growled pulling out a pair of handcuffs.  
"Who are you?" she asked worriedly trying to make some space between the wall and her stomach, but when she did the man just held her tighter against it .  
"Shut up!" he ordered her. Olivia mustered all her strength she could before she lifted her leg and kicked against the wall, throwing her and her attacker to the ground. The man released her and Olivia quickly stood up and tried to run to the door but the man grabbed her by the ankle and she fell to the floor, twisting herself around so she landed on her back instead of her stomach. The man pulled her towards him and then flipped her over once more.  
"You fucking bitch!" he screamed wrapping an arm around her neck to choke her. Olivia tried to scream for help but she couldn't draw any air into her lungs. She struggled against him, but the loss of air was making it difficult to do anything.  
She began to feel dizzy when she heard the front door slam open and then heard someone rush in. Then she felt the man's weight moving off her. She quickly sat up and began to gulp long breaths of air and saw Fin struggling with the man. Fin elbowed him in the nose and the man let out a cry of pain and let go of him and then put his hands to his nose and then Fin quickly put him in a choke hold.  
"How's it feel, you son of a bitch?!" Fin hollered at him choking him tighter.  
"Police, let him go now!" the man who Olivia had knocked out earlier shouted rushing out of the room and aiming a gun at him.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Fin snapped holding the man tighter.  
"Let him go now! We're the police," the man yelled again. Fin looked between the both of them and then threw the man down on the ground.  
"What the hell do you mean your police? That man was attacking my wife when I walked in here!" Fin cried walking over to Olivia and helping her up.  
"You okay, baby girl?" he asked softly. All Olivia could do was nod as she struggled to hold back tears.  
"That's officer Jimmy Nielson, I'm officer Will Banks; we've both been assigned to protect an Olivia Benson. Who the hell are you two?" Will asked, still holding a gun at Fin.   
"You mean you're the protective detail?!" Fin asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, her husband asked us to rush over here and when we did that woman was here and she assaulted me."

Olivia scoffed and shook her head. "I can't believe this, my own protective detail tried to kill me. I knew this wasn't a good idea."  
Will and Jimmy looked at one another before Will lowered his gun.  
"You mean your Olivia Benson?" Olivia nodded  
"Yes, that's why I was in my damn house. What the hell did you aim a gun at me?!" she sceamed at him.  
"Well, I um, I thought you may have been an intruder," he said a little ashamed.

Olivia shook her head and then turned to Jimmy. "I want you out of my house now."  
"Come on, Mrs. Benson, I didn't know you-"  
"I don't give a shit!" she cried out. "You slammed me up against a wall hard, then you tried to kill me by choking me! I want you out now and I want a replacement." Jimmy stammered then looked a Fin who was looking at him with anger in his eyes.  
"Mr. Tutuola I-"  
"I don't give a shit either. You almost killed my wife when you were supposed to be protecting her. I want both of you gone now!" Fin yelled angrily.  
"Look, either you deal with the two of us or no one." Will said walking up and standing next to Jimmy. "You think there's a line around the block to sign up for protective detail? The only reason they sent two of us was because you're both cops. Now, if you want us to leave fine, however there's no other officers available for the job." Olivia and Fin shared a look before they turned back to the two of them.  
"You don't touch me, you don't talk to me, I don't even want to know anything about the two of you besides your names . Do you understand me?" Olivia said forcefully.  
"Of course Mrs. Benson," Jimmy answered sarcastically  
"It's Detective Benson," she said angrily.   
"Fine, Detective Benson, you won't even know we're here." Olivia glared at him before she turned to Fin.  
"Where's Tina?"  
"Staying with Cragen until Elliot returns, then he's gonna take her back to his house."

Olivia nodded. "Great, where are Munch and Elliot?"  
"At the library, they're trying to see if anyone recognizes the photo of them." Olivia nodded then there was a knock at the door.  
"See," Olivia said walking to the door, "since they know how to knock, I'm not gonna hit them upside the head with a heavy robotic dog."  
"We should probably get that detective," Will said, rushing up to the door before Olivia could take the knob.  
Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes before she walked back to Fin.  
"This is Officer Banks, state your name."  
"I'm CSI Mark Green along with my team. We've been told to come to his address right away by a detective Tutuola"  
"Let them in," Olivia told them. Will nodded before he opened the door and about ten CSI's came in.  
"What's the problem?" he asked coming up to Fin.  
"I'll show you" Olivia said leading the CSU into the bathroom, Will and Jimmy following.  
"Liv what's going on?" Fin asked as Olivia pulled back the shower curtain.  
"What the hell is that?" he asked in confusion looking at the camera .  
"It's a little camera; it was aiming through one of the tiles. There was also one aiming at our bed and one in Tina's bedroom" Olivia said looking down a little embarrassed.  
"Son of a bitch!" Fin bellowed angrily smashing his hand against the wall  
"How did you find it?" one of the CSIs. asked climbing on the edge of the tub and examining the camera better.  
"There was a little red light blinking, all three of them were." The CSI examined it closer then gave a barely noticeable nod.  
"This model will do that when its battery runs out. Definitely one of the most expensive and high quality you can buy. So it's gonna be harder to trace to see who bought them."  
"We already know who bought them. The same people who gave you the injection, the same people who beat up Ken, and the same people who sent the note. How long have we been watched?" Fin asked, forcing himself to remain calm.  
"I'd say three months."  
"Three months?!" both Olivia and Fin exclaimed in anger and fear.  
"Oh my God, we've been watched for three months and I didn't even know it. How, how could I not have known my family was being watched by two skin head psychos?" Olivia said collapsing against the sink.  
"Baby, it's gonna be okay," Fin said softly.

Olivia just shook her head. "How is it gonna be okay? Two neo-Nazi freaks have been spying on us for three months, Ken's in the hospital, my protective detail just tried to kill me, the same people who have been spying on us injected me with some mystery drug that's supposed to kick in, in three days that I have no clue what it does. Hell, for all I know I could wake up dead or paralyzed for life in three days. So how can you sit there and try to tell me everything's gonna be okay?"  
Fin just opened his mouth then shut it again, unsure of what to say.  
"I don't know, but I know arguing is getting us no where. You just gotta trust me that I'm not gonna let anything hurt you or Tina."

Olivia sighed the nodded. "I'm sorry, I just, it's been a rough few days ya know?" Fin nodded then turned to the CSIs.  
"So what do you need to do to make sure there are no more cameras in the house?"  
"We're gonna have to go through them with an electric scope, but again these are very, very high quality cameras we're dealing with so I don't know if we'll be able to catch them all."  
"How long should it take?"

The CSI shrugged. "About a day."  
"A day?! Where the hell are we supposed to sleep tonight?" Olivia asked.

The man shrugged. "I'm sorry, best advice I can give you right now is to stay in a hotel"

Olivia sighed then nodded. "Fine, Fin, will you call a hotel and I'll go pack some things up okay?"  
"Why can't we just stay with Elliot and Kathy?" Fin asked.

Olivia turned around and gave him an almost worried look. "I don't want them in any danger." Fin just gave her a look but shrugged. "Okay, I'll make the reservations."

Olivia nodded then walked out of the bathroom with Will and Jimmy close behind.

New York Public Library  
"Can I help you?" the very elderly women behind the large desk asked with a heavy Russian accent as Munch and Elliot walked up to her.  
"Police, I'm detective Stabler, this is detective Munch, Manhattan SVU."   
"Police?" the women asked nervously. "Did something happen to Tessa?"  
"No ma'am, we were just wondering if we could ask you some questions." The women let out a sigh of relief  
"I'm sorry, Tessa, my seven year old granddaughter is staying with me and my husband this week and I'm a little bit paranoid. But what can I help you officers with?"  
"Have you ever seen these two gentlemen?" Elliot asked taking out the picture from their newsaxons profile and showing it to her.  
At the sight of their picture the womans face fell and anger and feared shone in her eyes.  
"Ye- yes, they come in here about once a month and go on the computers for about five hours."  
"Is that normal for someone to be on the computers that long?"

The women nodded. "Yes, the college is right across the street so sometimes we have students in here from opening to closing time."  
"No offense ma'am, but if it's so common, then how can you remember these two?" Elliot asked kindly. The women wiped the tears forming in her eyes and then rolled up her sleeve with a shaking hand.  
"Oh, God," Elliot mumbled when he saw faded concentration camp numbers tattooed on her arm.  
"I wore short sleeves one day," she said with tears in her voice. "They came up and asked me where they could find 'The Turner Diaries'. I told them and they saw the tattoo on my arm. They called me a kike, and a liar, and then they said that I should live the lie I made up and I should go jump in an oven."

She let out a sob but quickly covered it up with a shaking hand. Elliot cast a look over to Munch and saw his eyes quickly fill with anger.  
"Do you know what computer they used?" Munch asked trying to hold back his anger.  
The woman wiped away her tear and began quickly clicking some things on her computer. "Computer 13, they went on two websites. Newsaxon .com, and tightrope. cc."

Munch handed her his business card. "If they come in again, will you please contact us?" he asked kindly.

The woman tucked the card in her pocket. "Ye- yes, of course."

Elliot gave her a weak smile and walked out. Munch began to follow but then turned and went back to the desk.

"whats he doing?" Elliot wondered to himself, walking back in and listening in on Munchs conversation  
"Where were you?" he asked softly.

The women looked at him for a few moments before she pulled her sleeve back down. "Auschwitz, one and a half years."

Munch nodded and sighed

"My father was in Auschwitz too, twelve years. I have no clue how he managed to survive that place."

The woman just gave him a small smile. "We were the lucky ones."

Munch nodded then gave he a weak smile.  
"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha olam, ha gomel lahayavim tovot sheg'malani kol tov." she mumbled softly  
"Mi heg'malayikh kol tov hu yigmalayikh kol tov selah" he mumbled back. They smiled at each other before he left and slid in the car, ignoring Elliot's concerned look.  
"You okay?" he asked joining him in the car..  
"I'm gonna kill them" Munch said angrily before starting the car and driving off.

"What was it she said to you in there?" Elliot asked

"Just a jewish prayer someone says when they've survived a danger."

Elliot wasn't sure what to say for a few moments so he simply nodded. After about a minute of silence, Elliot finally spoke

"I never knew you were a Holocaust survivor."

Munch shook his head, "I'm not. My parents were. It was their identity. They wore it like an old coat. That's not how I want the world to see me."

"John, it's part of your heritage, you shouldn't just forget it."

Munch glared at him. "I'll _never_ forget," he said heatedly. After a moment, his expression softened. "I just needed to be more than that."

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

I own no one but my own people and once again thanks to my beta Jo. You rock Jo! J

**WARNING!! Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!!**

16th precinct, 30 minutes later

"So what did you guys find out?" Cragen asked as Elliot and Munch walked into the precinct.

"Both of them use the computers in the Public Library, but they only use them about once a month so that doesn't help us all that much, but the librarian said if they showed up she would call us."

"So basically we have nothing," Munch said bitterly flopping down in his chair.

"What's your problem?" Cragen asked turning to him.

"Oh nothing," Munch said angrily standing up, "besides the fact that two skin head freaks are after my partner, then add the fact that they harassed a holocaust victim, Don. How low do you have to go to do something like that?"

But before Cragen could answer, Fin and Olivia walked in along with Will and Jimmy following right behind them.

"Where's Tina?" Olivia asked slightly nervous going up to Cragen.

"She's in my office; shouldn't you two be at the hospital with Ken?"

"Yes, but something important came up and we had to leave," Fin said as Olivia went in Cragen's office.

"What is so important that you're not with you son who was attacked?" Cragen asked confused before Olivia came running out of his office.

"She's not in there!" Olivia cried worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Cragen said walking over and looking in his office.

"She's not in your office! Where is she Don!?" Olivia demanded almost hysterically.

"She was just in there, Olivia, you need to relax, I'm sure she's getting a soda or something."

"You lost my daughter and your trying to tell me to relax?!" she screamed at him before Tina walked through one of the doors carrying a Snickers bar. Olivia ran up to her and kneeled down in front of her

"Where were you?!" she practically yelled.

"I, I was getting a Snickers," she stammered nervously.

"Don't you ever leave without telling someone where you're going! Do you understand me?!" Olivia demanded almost hysterically.

"I'm sorry," Tina said sniffing and letting a few tears fall down her face. "Please don't be mad at me mommy."

Olivia sighed then pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie, but please don't do that again okay?"

Tina nodded then Olivia picked her up and carried her over to her desk and got out the coloring books and crayons she kept for her.

"Here, Baby, go in Uncle Don's office okay?"

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Tina asked taking the coloring books.

"Nothing and I'm sorry I yelled at you okay?"

Tina nodded then yawned before she walked into Cragen's office.

"Okay, what was that about? I mean don't you think you over reacted just a little? And who are these guys?" Elliot asked going over to her.

"Trust me if you found what we just found, you would be acting the same way," Fin said going up to Olivia.

"What did you guys find?" Cragen asked them.

"Cameras, so far we've found three of them. There was one in our bedroom, one in our bathroom, and one in Tina's room. CSU says they've been there for about three months. We dropped them off at TARU and we're trying to see if they can get a signal from them."

Cragen, Elliot, and Munch looked at Olivia and Fin with shocked expressions, trying to register the fact that not only had Fin and Olivia had pictures taken of them on the outside, but their own home was invaded.

"Do we know who did it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. The same people who took the pictures, the same people who gave me the injection which, by the way, I still have no fucking clue what it's gonna do to me, the same person who gave Tina the note, and the same people who beat up Ken."

"Remember innocent until proven guilty Mrs. Benson," Will told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Cragen asked him.

"I'm Officer Will Banks, this is my partner Jimmy Nielson, and we've been assigned to be Mrs.Benson's protective detail."

"And I told you both to keep your mouths shut and to be seen and not heard right?" Olivia told them, the attack still fresh in her mind.

"Sorry," Will said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"But you know, a lot of people still believe interracial relationships are wrong."

Olivia glared at him and he raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying…Personally, I think there's a reason God made some people one way and some people another, but it's a free country. You can do what you want as long as it doesn't infringe on my rights."

"How the hell can you think like that and be assigned to protect her?" Cragen asked crossing his arms.

"Look all I'm saying is-" he began but was interrupted when Tina walked out of Cragens office and up to Olivia.

"Mommy will you take me potty?" she asked quietly.

"Sweetie you know where it is, you can go by yourself."

" 'Member you yelled at me 'cause you didn't know where I was, so I thought I'd ask you to take me." Olivia smiled down at her before taking Tina's hand.

"Let's go," Tina smiled back up at her before they both walked towards the bathroom.

"Poor kid, "Elliot heard officer Neilson mutter when they were out of ear shot

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at her. Ten, twelve years from now, who's gonna want to date a chick that looks like Macy Gray?" he said with a sneer. "She's never going to have a good hair day. It's a common problem for women of mixed race."

"There's more important things than just looks, you know," Elliot said. "Besides, I think she's a beautiful kid."

"Of course you do," Jimmy smirked, "But don't give me that Martin Luther King crap about the content of her character. Young guys aren't looking to get laid by an ugly girl with good character. They want a hottie with loose morals and knees that don't stick together, and you know it. If those two really wanted to be good parents, they would have set aside their animal instincts and adopted single-race child."

"You mean a white kid?" Elliot asked in disgust.

Jimmy shrugged. "Well, white kids tend to do better in school," he said. "White adults are more likely to hold a job, less likely to live in poverty, and less likely to go to jail. But I suppose a black kid could do all right, too, if it was raised right."

"By white parents?" Elliot asked.

"Or black," Jimmy said, "as long as they can keep it off drugs and welfare."

"You know what?" Elliot said, giving him that squint that his friends knew was a sign that he was about to lose his temper.

"What?"

"You need to shut up and get away from me before you get hurt."

"Sorry," Jimmy said with a shrug and moved away.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked walking up to them.

"Nothing, just having a little chat about parenting" Jimmy said with a small smirk.

Olivia looked at him with confusion and a little bit of caution before she turned to Tina.

"Go back and wait in Uncle Don's office okay?" Tina nodded before she walked back into Cragens office, shutting the door behind her.

"Anyway," Cragen said giving Jimmy a distasteful look before turning back to Olivia, "can we be sure it's the same people who beat up Ken?"

Olivia nodded then pulled out an evidence bag containing the letter that she received from Theresa. "This was found with Ken when they attacked him, it's the same people, Don."

Cragen took it and quickly read it before he passed it to Elliot.

"I can't believe this. Okay here's what we're going to do. Olivia you're relieved of your duty until these guys are found. Now-"

"No, I want to help catch these freaks. I don't care if they're after me or not, I am gonna investigate and help catch them whether you say to or not," Olivia told him crossing her arms.

"And I want you safe Olivia," Fin told her. "I don't want these people to get their hands on you. Why don't you take the time off, okay? It's just a precaution."

"No, and in case you didn't notice, those cameras we're watching you too, they posted pictures of you also."

"They didn't make my car explode, they didn't say they wanted to 'bleach' and rape me."

"Whoa, who the hell said they wanted to bleach and rape me?" Olivia asked slightly appalled.

"The same person who posted our pictures online left that comment under one where you were about five months pregnant with Tina."

Olivia sunk down in her chair, weighing her options. She could take the time off and not catch the people who were making her life hell, and at the same time keep her unborn child safe. But on the other hand, she had to catch them herself and make sure they would never bother her or her family again.

"Olivia," Elliot said going up to her, "maybe you should take the time off. I mean you do have other things to worry about besides your own health," he said nodding towards her stomach.

Fin saw the movement but decided against saying anything about it.

"Look, Elliot, I know what you're saying, but I can't just sit back and watch as you guys catch the creeps who have been tormenting me. I mean yes it would be safer, but I can't go around not doing anything when they're out there plotting to try to destroy my family. I know that right now I probably should take time off from this case, but I can't. I need to catch these people, not just for me, but for," she paused, resting a hand on her small baby bump, "for other things."

"Wouldn't that other thing be safer if you did take time off?" Elliot said crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but I can't just do nothing. I need to find and catch them myself."

Elliot shook his head then sat back down at his desk. He knew that if Olivia hadn't been pregnant then there would be no chance in hell she would have taken time off, but she WAS pregnant, and with her age and the fact that she had two miscarriages before put the baby and her at an even higher risk if something were to happen.

"Look, I have no clue what you're talking about with the 'other thing', but you're taking time off. I don't care what you think, Olivia, you are going to take time off."

"You're not gonna tell me what to do Fin."

"Do you really want to get yourself killed?"

"I'm going to get these freaks, and I don't care if I get myself killed!" she yelled back.

"What about your baby? " Elliot cried out before Olivia could stop him, "Don't you care if that gets killed?"

"What baby?" Fin asked looking over at Elliot before quickly looking back at Olivia, "Olivia, are you pregnant?"

"No," she lied avoiding his eyes, "he was talking about Tina right?" She told him looking at Elliot with a pleading look.

Elliot nodded quickly. "Yes, I was talking about Tina. But, Olivia, her pictures were on that site, too, okay? There was a camera in her room, too. Did you ever think for a second about her? Did you even once stop to think about the fact that these freaks are after her as well as you and Fin?"

"I have! And I am not going to act like a coward in front of her and just stand down while the rest of you all go after this guy!" she shouted.

"Settle down, Benson, you are out of order!" Cragen yelled at her.

"You're out of order! You're saying just because some prick is after me I need to sit out! Well I got news for you, I can handle myself! I don't give a shit if I'm being stalked or not!" she screamed at him.

"Detective Benson you WILL take it easy or I swear to God you will be on desk duty until you retire! Now calm down!" Cragen ordered her.

She sighed then sat down at her desk and looked down. "This guy," she began softly, "is the only perp who has ever really scared me this bad. These two people choose to hate me because of who I love; do you know sick that is, to actually hate someone because they fell in love and started a family with that person? Do you know how sick, and demented you have to be to do that?" she asked looking up at Cragen.

"I know you want to keep me safe, but I need to catch these people myself. I need to know that they'll be in jail and can never try to do anything to me or my family again. They almost killed Tina, Don. If she wouldn't have taken the stairs instead of the elevator when my car blew up, she would be dead right now because of the explosion. I can't just let that go and step aside knowing they tried to kill my daughter."

Cragen looked at Fin who just looked down. He knew that if someone had tried to kill his child, if he had any, then he wouldn't want to stand down and let someone else try to catch him either.

"Olivia," Cragen told her, "If you really want to catch these people then, then I'm not gonna stop you."

"But captain!" Elliot began but Cragen cut him off.

"It's Olivia's choice, however," he said turning to Fin. "Do you have any problem with this?"

Fin sighed then shook his head. He knew Olivia was too bull headed to just leave the chase up to the rest of the squad. That was one of the reasons he fell for her a little while after he began working there. When she decided that she was gonna do something she was, and there was no turning back, no matter what anyone else said, and he loved that about her.

"No, I don't have a problem with it," he said looking down at Olivia who just gave him a weak smile.

"Wail a minute here," Jimmy said walking up to them. "My partner and I have been assigned to protect you, if you're going to willingly put yourself at risk, then I'm afraid there's not much we can do."

"What, did you think I was gonna sit on the couch reading romance novels and eating bonbons all day while you two sat in the kitchen eating all our food?" Olivia asked standing back up again.

"No," he said with a small glare, "we were just under the assumption that you weren't that stupid to go and chase after two people who want to kill you."

"Well you were wrong, now why don't you go attack another one of your clients?" Jimmy scoffed then walked up to her, ""You got a smart mouth. I'll bet it's good for more than just insulting people" he said somewhat lustfully

"Hey!" Fin shouted pushing him away from Olivia. "Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again! Do you understand me?"

"Oh, calm down I was just playing."

"Well that type of 'playing' is called sexual harassment," Cragen said crossing his arms.

"Whatever" he mumbled sitting on the edge of Olivias desk.

"Anyway, you guys right now it's almost ten, we don't have any leads as to where these freaks might be, and until the TARU guy gets a signal or these two people go into the library and the librarian calls us, then there's nothing more we can do tonight. So why don't we all just go home?" Olivia groaned softly, not wanting to go home and wanting to do something about this case now.

"Come on," Fin said affectionately putting an arm around Olivia's waist, knowing she was disappointed she couldn't do anything more for tonight. "I called the hotel and they said we could come in anytime before eleven." Olivia nodded then went into Cragen's room to get Tina.

"So even with all this going on, you two are getting a hotel room? Damn, and after five years of being married to Kathy I was lucky if she wore something besides a baggy T-shirt and sleeper pants to bed," Elliot said with a smirk.

"We're not getting a hotel room for that reason, CSU is still scanning our apartment for cameras and we needed a place to stay."

"Why not stay with me or Munch?"

"Olivia didn't want to put anyone else in danger."

They both nodded then Olivia came out carrying a sleeping Tina in her arms.

"She must have been wiped out," Elliot said going over to her and taking Tina from her.

"Truth be told so am I, but you wanna stop by our house and get some of her things?"

"She's just spending one night though."

"I know, but she hates going to bed without her teddy bear."

"Okay, but how about you just drop it off, I want to get her into bed. She's had a rough day," Elliot said getting on his coat.

"Okay, I'll be by later alright?" Elliot nodded.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Elliot carried Tina out to his car and got into it then drove off.

"I hope she's okay," Olivia said softly.

"She will be," Fin said going up to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry about it Liv, nothings gonna happen to her."

Olivia looked down for a second before she looked back up.

"Like nothing happened to Ken?"

Fin opened his mouth to protest but couldn't because he knew she as right. "Come on," he said after a few moments of silence, "Let's go to our apartment and get our stuff." "I don't think that's a good idea, detective," Jimmy said, "for all we know the perps may be watching the house"

"Well my daughter can't sleep without her teddy bear, so I guess I'm just gonna suck it up" Fin said somewhat angrily. The two of them glared at each other for a few seconds before the four of them walked out of precinct, neither Fin or Olivia knowing that this was the last night they would ever spend in peace.

**Kathy and Elliot's house in Queens, twenty minutes later **

"El, what are you doing here? Your not off work until twelve and what is Tina doing with you?" Kathy whispered as Elliot carried Tina into their house.

"I'll explain why later. But could you do me a favor and go get one of my old T-shirts from my room and change her into it and lay her down in the guest room? But don't wake her up; she's had a long day."

Kathy nodded before she took Tina from Elliot and carried her up the stairs. Elliot took off his coat and hat and threw them on the couch before sighing and leaning his head back.

"Why, Olivia? Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?" he muttered a little scared and a little angry. He sighed once more before flipping on the TV and didn't even bother to change what was on. He didn't care, he just wanted something to distract him.

"Is everything okay, Elliot?" Kathy asked from the doorway. Elliot looked over at her and shook his head.

"No, everything's not okay."

Kathy walked in the living room and sat next to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Is Tina in bed?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject, Elliot, why did you bring Tina home with you, and where are Olivia and Fin?"

Elliot just shrugged and shut off the TV.

"They're staying at a hotel tonight, they'll be by later to drop off Tina's teddy bear."

"But why though? Nothing happened to them did it?"

"No, in fact, just forget I ever said anything," Elliot said beginning to stand up but Kathy held him back.

"Look, I'm Tina's godmother and one of Olivia's closet friends. Tell me what's wrong with them," she demanded. Elliot sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Olivia's pregnant again."

"Really?" Kathy cried out joyfully. "Well what's wrong with that? That's great news!"

"No, it's not; she's pregnant and won't tell Fin about it. She doesn't want to worry him." Kathy shrugged. "Well, Sweetie, you can't really blame her, I mean she had two miscarriages before. If I was her I would wait until I was positive that everything would be all right with my baby."

"That's not the problem, though. We got this case a few days back, this black and white couple was found raped and murdered, and now the perps have there sights set on Fin and Olivia."

"Oh, my God," Kathy said worriedly. "Well they're all right aren't they? I mean-"

"They're fine for now, but Olivia won't take time off to lay low. Even when she's three months pregnant facing two people that, that I can't even describe the things they say they're gonna do to her, she's not gonna tell Fin she's pregnant and she's not gonna take time off."

"Well, El, come on," Kathy said draping her arms around him. "She's a strong woman who will fight tooth and nail to get what she wants."

"Yeah but she's pregnant, Kathy. She's almost forty, had two miscarriages, and is working at a very stressful job. You wouldn't take at least a month off to make sure everything is safe with the baby?"

"She's a good mother, Elliot; she knows what she's doing." Elliot just shrugged before Kathy pulled him in closer and began kissing his neck. "Now come on, we have a few minutes 'til Olivia and Fin stop by. Why don't I run you a hot bath, and after they drop off her things, I'll come join you okay?" Elliot looked over at her and, despite what was on his mind about Olivia, he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kathy, and I think a hot bath with you sounds very, very tempting."

"Oh, really?" she said running a finger up and down his arm.

"Really," Elliot answered wagging his eyebrows at her.

She pulled him into a kiss and then ran her fingers through his hair. He quickly pulled her in closer then laid her down on the couch.

"Elliot," she moaned softly as he ran his hand up her shirt.

They heard a window crash from upstairs and they both sat up quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Kathy asked nervously.

"I don't know, stay here," Elliot said getting off the couch and getting his gun out. He quietly went up the stairs, holding the gun out in front of him. He heard a door shut and then a lock click.

"Oh, God, Tina," he mumbled quickly rushing up the stairs and up to the guestroom. He pulled on the door knob but he cried out in pain as he felt the intense heat come from it. He tried slamming it open, but for some reason it wouldn't budge.

"El, what's going on?" Kathy asked nervously running up the stairs, a heavy lamp in her hand.

"I don't know the door won't open. Maybe it's-"

"Oh, God, Elliot, look!" Kathy cried out pointing to the black smoke coming out from under the door.

"Go get the fire extinguisher and call 911 now!" he shouted ramming up against the door with al his might, it still not budging. Kathy quickly ran downstairs while Elliot continued to slam up against the door.

"Tina!" he yelled loudly slamming on the door with his fist. "Tina, wake up please!" He rammed up against the door once more, but it still stayed shut. Then he heard another loud crash and a scream from Kathy. He was about to run down the stairs before he looked back at the door. He had to get Tina out safely, no matter what.

"Kathy! You alright?" he shouted down the stairs, praying she would answer. Just then he saw smoke rise up from the stairs and then Kathy quickly ran up coughing, a large fire extinguisher in her hands.

"I'm fine, but, Elliot, the house is on fire we have to get out of here."

"I got to get Tina out!" he yelled kicking the door. Then there was another loud crash through one of the bedroom windows and fire and smoke quickly filled the bedroom and hallway.

"Oh shit! Get out of here, Kathy!" he shouted slamming the fire extinguisher on the door.

"No, not without you," Kathy said as the door began to get a huge crack in it.

"Get out now!" he yelled slamming it up against the door harder.

"Elliot, I-"she started, but was cut off by a large crack from the door. Elliot threw down the extinguisher and ran back a good distance before running with all his strength and slamming against the door, finally breaking it open.

He quickly ran up to the bed, where Tina was still sleeping, grabbed her and then ran out of the room.

"Come on!" he yelled to Kathy as he made his way down the stairs, Kathy following close behind. He ran into the living room, witch was quickly becoming filled with smoke and fire. He heard footsteps running out of the house.

"Here, go out the back door!" he cried thrusting Tina into Kathy's hands before getting out his gun and running out the front door. He quickly saw two doors slam shut on a large, black car.

"Get out of the car now!" he yelled pointing his gun at the car. The headlights turned on, nearly blinding him.

"Turn off the headlights and get out of the car now!" he ordered them.

The car came screeching towards him, and he stood firm, still aiming the gun at the car. He held his ground for a few more seconds before he jumped out of the way of the speeding car and fell to the ground. The driver threw a cell phone at him before doing a 180 and driving off, tires screeching, and they drove out of sight. "1488NA" Elliot thought to himself memorizing the license plate as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He looked at his house that was going up in flames.

"Who the hell was that?" Elliot said out loud as he watched the flames engulf his house.

"Elliot!" Kathy yelled as she ran over to him, Tina still asleep in her arms.

"Damn that girl is a heavy sleeper," Elliot thought to himself as he went over to them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kathy asked as he rubbed grass clippings off his shirt.

"I'm fine, how's Tina?" he asked, hearing the distant sirens of the fire trucks.

"She's fine. Elliot, who was that?"

"I don't know," he answered before the phone they had thrown at him started ringing.

Elliot took a hankercheif out of his jacket and went over and answered it.

"Stabler."

"Don't you ever help them again, do you understand me?" someone growled at him.

"Who the fuck is this?" Elliot yelled at the person on the phone.

"Watch your language, Mr. Stabler, your wife's present. Now, you try helping that little race traitor slut and her husband again, and I will kill you, and take that beautiful wife of yours."

"I swear to god you even look at my wife, I'll kill you!" he screamed at him.

"Oh come on, Elliot, aren't you being just a little bit selfish? I mean she is a beautiful Aryan, blond haired, blue eyed goddess. Do you honestly expect any red blooded man to ignore her and let you have her all to yourself? Plus, when whites finally stop being such pussys and letting the kikes and niggers walk all over us and we rise up and take over, she's one of the women that we're gonna need to breed with. I just figured we would get a head start with your wife. We're going to start a new world, one exactly like the Führer imagined."

"You're a sick freak, and I swear to God you are not going to touch Kathy or I will kill you. Now, whoever this is, leave Olivia and Fin alone, and go to hell. You are going to be arrested, and when you are I promise I will put you in a cell with a huge, violent five percenter, and he will know exactly what you did."

"What the hell is a five percenter detective?"

"Religious black supremacists if you want the short story. And that group hates whites more then you hate blacks." Elliot heard the man scoff

"You haven't caught me yet, why should I be afraid now? Now, remember my warning Stabler, stop helping that little traitor or you, that little traitor slut, and her entire nigger family will be sorry. Bye, Elliot" and the man hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled throwing the phone down, breaking it in two.

"Elliot, who was that?" Kathy asked nervously. Elliot looked at her then shook his head.

"No one, Kathy, no one," he said as the fire truck and ambulance pulled into there driveway.

**One Block away **

"Nice going, you little dumb ass," Adam said as Joseph hung up the phone. "Now he's probably gonna call her and warn her."

"No, he won't, he cares way too much about his wife. He wouldn't choose to save some little mixing whore over that beautiful goddess. He knows we would make good on our threats."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But anyway, tonight's the night right?"

Joseph nodded. "Yeah, is the store all set up?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I was thinking, maybe we should wait until the drug kicks in. I mean she'll be a lot easier to control, not to mention her baby will be dead so she'll probably give into us a lot more easily."

"True, but I want to see the look on her face when she realizes the power we have, and that the Lord our God sent us down here to punish people like her and the little demons growing inside them. Now come on, we got to get to the hotel and wait."

Adam nodded again before Joseph started the car, and drove off into the night.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

I own no one but my own people and once again thanks so, so, so much to my beta Jo. You rock Jo! And I appreciate you so much. Like you have no idea. (Okay, creepy moment over with)

**WARNING!! Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!!**

Elliot's house

"So then the black guy goes, 'well dat dere white woman is a lyin'-"

"For the hundredth time, shut up!" Olivia yelled at Jimmy as she drove to Elliot's house.

"Calm down Olivia, god you need to relax," he said with a sneer looking out the window, "It's easy to tell them what they want to hear when you know what you're supposed to say"

"Yeah, and I hate hearing them, so just do me a favor and shut up."

"Oh, okay, but let me guess, if it had been your husband that had said it, or any of your black friends, it would a huge laugh right? But since I'm white, it's racist. Am I correct?"

"No, actually you're not, I hate them no matter who says them, be it black, white, or whatever. So just shut the hell up. You are so lucky Fin isn't with us right now."

.Jimmy rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. "Why? What would he do? Hit me over the head with a bottle of Malt liquor?"

Olivia slammed on the breaks and then reached over and opened his door. "Get out, get out of my car now!" she yelled at him.

"Oh relax, I was kidding. God, people are so uptight," he mumbled closing the door.

"No. That right there crossed the line, I want you out of my car now!"

"Sorry detective, it is my duty to protect you, and leaving you would be way too irresponsible of me. Plus, what if something were to happen to you if I left?"

"I don't care! No one insults my husband like that! Especially not some two-bit bigot like you!"

"Now, that's just insulting, I mean really detec-" but his words were cut off by loud sirens.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked as an ambulance drove by them.

"You don't think something happened to them do you?" Jimmy asked as the ambulance siren faded away.

"It, it could be anybody," Olivia said doubtfully "I mean it doesn't necessarily have to be-" but her words were cut off by a large fire truck speeding by them. Olivia quickly stepped on the gas and quickly drove to Elliot's house.

"If your gonna break the speeding limit at least put on your siren," Jimmy said flipping on her siren. Olivia ignored him and continued to speed to Elliot's house. When she got there she gasped in surprise. A large firetruck was parked in front of his house, along with three ambulances. Wrapped in a large blanket, Tina was sitting in the back of one.

Olivia quickly got out of the car and ran over to the ambulance but a fireman quickly stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't come any further."

"You don't understand, my daughter was in that house!" Olivia cried trying to get past him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you get by, please go wait over there."

"No! I want to know if my daughter is okay!"

"Ma'am, I'm very busy right now, please go wait over there by the crowd, and after the whole situation calms down, I will let you come get you're daughter."

"I want to see my daughter now!" she yelled trying to get past him, but he gently grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"I'm sorry ma'am but-" he began but Jimmy ran up to them and pulled his arm away from her.

"Excuse me, do not touch her, if you do I will be forced to arrest you," he told him calmly. "Now, let this woman by to see her daughter." The fire man glared at him for a moment before he moved out of her way.

Without stopping for a thank you, Olivia ran towards the ambulance.

"Mommy!" Tina cried happily jumping off the ambulance and running towards her. Olivia rushed up and quickly scooped her up.

"What happened sweetie, are you okay?" she asked looking her over. She seemed to be fine, no burns she could see, her face wasn't full of ash, so she knew that she didn't breathe in all that much smoke.

"I'm fine, the doctor jus' wanted to check me out."

"Are you sure?"

Tina nodded. "Yup, mommy, why did I have to spend the night at Elliot's?"

"To try to keep you safe," she thought to herself bitterly beginning to look around trying to spot Elliot

"I thought it would be fun" she lied, finally spotting him talking to a cop. "But do you want to spend the night at a hotel with me and daddy instead?"

Olivia figured that if she couldn't keep her safe at Elliot's, maybe she would be safer with two body guards and her and Fin around. Tina nodded furiously

"Yeah, yeah , yeah! Can we go now!?"

Olivia chuckled then nodded. "Yeah, but let the doctor finish checking you out, okay?"

Tina nodded then Olivia set her down and the paramedic picked her up and set her on the truck, once again examining her for injuries.

"I told you, my wife and I were sitting on the couch, and then a fire broke out, thats all there is to the story!" Elliot practically yelled, after what he felt was the hundredth time he told the story to the cops.

"Hey, are you okay?" Olivia asked running up to him. Elliot turned and looked at her with a little bit of sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said, feeling himself cooling down.

"Are you sure?" he nodded

"I'm okay."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know, a fire just broke out upstairs, I ran up, grabbed Tina, ran down stairs, and thats when the fire trucks and ambulances started showing up," he said, avoiding her eyes. It was killing him that he was lying to her about this, knowing it could put her and her family in danger, but he wasn't about to take chances. Someone had threatened Kathy, and he knew he couldn't take the chance of that happening, no matter who it hurt. .

Olivia noticed the discontent in his eyes. "El, please tell me whats wrong," Olivia pleaded with him.

"Nothings wrong, I gotta go," he mumbled before walking away.

"Elliot wait!" he turned around and looked at her for a second before he walked back up to her.

"Look," he told her in a hushed voice, "you gotta promise me you'll be careful these next few days."

"Elliot I got the detail, I'm spending the night in a hotel, what else do you want me to do to stay careful?"

"Just promise me."

"Why?"

"Because" he told her a little loudly before he looked around and lowered his voice again, "you just gotta be careful. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, something really bad."

"Elliot' she asked after a brief moment of realization, "does this have anything to do with the fire? Tell me!" she demanded after a moment of silence, "does the case have anything to do with the fire?".

"I gotta go, I promise I'l call you later okay" he told her walking away.

"Elliot wait!" she cried out, but he ignored her and kept walking.

She was about to follow him before she noticed Kathy sitting in the back of one of the ambulances drinking a large cup of coffee, looking very shaken up. She looked at Elliot once more before she walked over to Kathy

"How you feeling?" she asked her.

Kathy looked up from the cup and gave her a very weak smile.

"I'm okay, just a little shook up. Olivia I'm so sorry, I mean-"

"Kathy it's not your fault, and what do you have to be sorry about?"

"How about the fact that your daughter almost died under our watch?"

"Kathy that wasn't your fault, and she's fine."

"I know, but..." She sighed then shrugged, "I don't know, but we should have kept a better eye on her."

"Kathy it's okay she's gonna be fine."

"When I heard those foot steps and that crash I just assumed the worst and-"

"What footsteps?" Olivia asked cutting her off.

"Didn't Elliot tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Before Kathy could speak, Tina came up to her. "Can we go to the hotel yet?"

Olivia picked her up then looked at Kathy. "I'll tell you later, she needs to get some rest."

As much as she wanted to know what she was talking about, she knew Kathy was right. "Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, after we get this whole mess sorted out, we're gonna head over to Elliot's parent's house."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call my cell alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Olivia." They smiled at one another before Olivia and Tina walked towards the car.

"So, you find out the story?" Jimmy asked walking them back to the car.

"Nope." Olivia told him opening the back door and putting Tina in her booster seat and then closing the door.

"I want to thank you," she said softly.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment "For what?"

"For letting me get to Tina, I mean who knows how long it'll take before this whole situation is calm."

"No big deal" he said with a shrug getting in the car and shutting it.

Olivia walked over and got in the driver's side and drove off.

"So," Jimmy said looking out the window again, "do you think it could have been an accident, or do you think it was the murderers?"

"What's murderers?" Tina asked curiously.

"Someone who wants to kill your mom, dad, and you" he told her before Olivia could interject.

"You bas-" Olivia began, but she restrained herself because Tina was in the car.

"Why?" she asked.

"You answer that and I stop the car and throw you out," Olivia told him sternly.

"I wanna know," Tina said eagerly.

"He was just messing around sweetie, right?" she asked turning to him and giving him a stern 'you better agree with me' look. But he apparently didn't recognize that look.

"No I wasn't, and the reason he wants you all dead, is because your parents didn't want to stick to there own kind."

Olivia looked at him in disbelief. Tina looked at him in confusion,"What's that mean?"

"It means nothing, just ignore everything this guy says, okay, Tina?" Olivia told her.

"But I wanna know what kind you are, Mommy."

"It doesn't matter," Olivia told her, trying not to let the anger in her voice break through, "just lay your head back and take a nap okay, sweetie? We'll be at the hotel soon okay?"

Tina sighed a little disappointed, but she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

"What?" Jimmy asked seeing Olivia's angry stare.

"You know damn well what," she said, fuming at him.

"Hey just because you lie to you're kid, doesn't mean I can't tell her whats going on."

"'Because your parents didn't want to stick to there own kind'? How is that telling her what's going on? What if she does figure out what that means and she thinks that if you date outside your race, something bad will happen?"

"Then she'll have learned a very important lesson."

"You're such a prick," Olivia said turning on the car CD player, not wanting to hear him anymore. A rap CD of Fin's was playing, and even though Olivia a majority of time disliked his taste in music, she decided to play it just because she knew Jimmy would hate it. He reached for the radio controls but Olivia slapped his hand away, "No, no way in hell am I letting you choose the station."

"And listen to crap misspelled? I don't think so," he said making a move for the radio again.

"No. This is my car, my CD player, and my husband's CD, and I don't not want you touching it."

Jimmy shrugged "Fine, but this means I can say the N anytime I want, and you can not scold me, only fair Olivia."

"As long as it's not in front of me or my family, go right ahead," Olivia told him looking straight ahead.

"No, I can say it in front of whoever. I can say it in front of you, I can say it in front of your husband, hell I can even call your daughter one and you can't say a damn thing about it."

For the second time that night, Olivia slammed on the brakes. She quickly looked at him with a ferocious glare.

"You ever," she said, her voice shaking from anger, "call my daughter that word, I will have absolutely no qualms about killing you. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy looked at her for a moment, seeing that she was dead serious, "Yeah, I get it" he told her

Olivia continued to look at him, her body almost shaking from anger before she finally looked ahead of her and drove on. The rest of the drive to the hotel was silent except for the music, and Jimmy making a large coughing noise every time the word 'nigger ' or 'nigga' was used. When they finally got to the hotel, Olivia parked the car and got out of the car, slamming it shut. Jimmy also got out and shut his door as Olivia got Tina out of the back seat and carried her into the hotel. Jimmy went ahead of them and opened the door for her; Olivia muttered thanks and then walked to the front desk.

"May I help you miss?" the receptionist asked with a large false smile.

"Did Odafin Tutuola check in already?"

"Yes he did, are you Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah." The receptionist looked at her computer for a moment before she turned around and got a key from the wall.

"Here you go, master suite 2027 on the twentieth floor, and have a wonderful stay at-"

"Wait? A suite? We just ordered a two bedroom room though."

"That's what the computer says ma'am."

"Who made the reservations?"

"I don't know ma'am, but someone called and upgraded you to a suite with at least two bedrooms."

"Olivia sighed "He knows we're tight on money and he books us a freaking master suite."

Olivia sighed then took the key card from her and then made her way to the elevator with Jimmy following close behind.

. When they finally got to the twentieth floor, Olivia found their room and opened it.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed in shock as she looked around the very large room.

"This is bigger then my entire apartment times like three," Jimmy said in slight shock. Fin and Will came out the bedroom and went up to Olivia.

"I thought we decided Tina was spending the night at Elliot's house?" he asked taking her from Olivia.

"She was, but I'll tell you what happened after we put her to bed and after you tell me why you upgraded us to a master suite," Olivia said crossing her arms. Fin shrugged

"I have no idea, I came here and checked in, and I was told that we had gotten upgraded to a master suite. I swear I didn't do it."

Olivia sighed then shook her head. "Well there goes groceries for the next week. Alright, I believe you. Can you go put her to bed please?"

Fin nodded before walking into one of the bedrooms with Tina in his arms.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, there's a Star buck's right across the street. Do you mind Mrs. Benson? I'm going to need caffeine to keep me awake tonight" Will asked

"No, go ahead" she told him throwing her coat down on the couch

"Thanks, watch her, I'll be right back," he told Jimmy before grabbing a key card off a desk, making sure he had his gun, and then he left the room. Jimmy turned to Olivia, who was avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"So, are you still pissed at me for what I said in the car?"

"Yes, how could you say that about my daughter? I mean she's an innocent four year old. I don't want her knowing that there are racist pricks out there like you yet. I don't want her to think she's different in any way then from a little white girl or a little black girl or whoever. She doesn't deserve that," Olivia told him getting a little chocked up.

Jimmy could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes "Look, I'm sorry I have been such an ass," he said with surprising compassion. "I have nothing against you or Detective Tutuola personally, but I do think what you're doing is wrong."

"Why?" Olivia asked, surprised that the creep could sound so reasonable.

He shrugged. "I just think people should stick with their own kind. I mean, mixing races does nothing to elevate Blacks (if you are using it as a race, capitalize), Asians, Arabs, or Mexicans, and it only drags the Whites down."

Olivia looked at him in disbelief, too shocked to even speak.

"Really, think about it," Jimmy said. "You and me, we're white. We're part of the racial majority in this country. We have an advantage when it comes to education, employment, government, housing, health care, everything. Now, your daughter's only half White, and most people, when they look at her are going to think she's all black. She's going to be overlooked in school because black kids aren't expected to excel. People will think twice about hiring her, because so many blacks are lazy and unreliable. If she ever runs for office, being a black woman will make it more than twice as hard to win as it would be for a white man. People are going to think twice about renting an apartment to her because they will doubt her ability to hold a job and automatically worry about whether she is using or dealing drugs, and a doctor is never going to give her optimum care because he will assume she doesn't have health insurance."

"It's a good thing most people aren't as stupid and bigoted as you," Olivia said, her voice thick with tears.

"You think so? Have you watched the news or read the paper lately? Statistics prove me right, and most people know it. Whether they have the courage to admit it publicly or not in politically correct, liberal America, they know it, and that knowledge governs their actions. Is it really bigoted to view a group a certain way when statistics prove that's how they are? When you're hunting a rapist, do you consider all possible suspects equally, or do you think it's more likely to be a man between, say eighteen and fifty-five than a woman in her thirties?"

Olivia just glared.

"Go to hell," she said quickly wiping away tears.

"You know I'm right Olivia, why do you keep trying to pretend like I'm not?"

"Not right about what?" Fin said coming out of the bedroom and going up to Olivia. He noticed the tears in her eyes, "Liv what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she said wiping away the tears "it's nothing. Look, I'm really tired so I'm gonna start getting ready for bed okay?"

"Alright, I'll probably be in in a few minutes okay?"

Olivia just gave him a weak smile before she turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, Fin quickly turned around and faced Jimmy.

"What did you say to her?" he growled.

"Nothing that wasn't true," he said looking at him angrily.

"Oh yeah? What do you think is true?"

"That not only did you mess up Olivia's life, but the fact that she could have had a beautiful white child and you wasted that. Science proves me right that once you have sex with some out side your own race, you're gonna be tainted the rest of your life."

"Tainted? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fin asked angrily.

"She'll always have the essence of a black guy in her, no respectable white guy is gonna want anything to do with her."

Words with actions Fin took a step closer to him, leaving not even an inch between them. "You never talk about my wife like that again. You got me you little punk?"

"Whatever," he said taking a step back, "I'll be outside the door. Anything happens give me a holler."

Before Fin could say or do anything, he practically ran out of the room. "Fucking prick" he muttered, considering going after him before finally just going into his bedroom.

"Damn nigger, thinks he can treat me like some piece of crap," he muttered sitting down outside the door. He sighed then looked at his watch.

"Where the hell is Will? He should be back by now," he thought to himself. He got out his cell phone and dialed his partner's number. He let it ring about ten times before he hung up. He looked at the door, then at the elevator.

"They'll be safe, it's only gonna be for like a minute not even." He got up and got on the elevator and rode down to the ground floor. He left the hotel and ran across the street to the Star Bucks. It was after Midnight, so there were only a few people in there. He looked around, but didn't see his partner anywhere.

"Where the hell are you Will?" he asked out loud before leaving the Star Buck's. He was about to cross the street again before he saw something odd. A cell phone at the base of an alley next to the Star Buck's. He went over and grabbed it and opened it.

"This is Will's phone," he muttered in confusion. He got out a mini flashlight from his pocket and shined it in the dark alley.

"Oh, my god," he muttered in fear as the flashlight landed on his partner lying on the ground, a bullet wound in his head, unmoving. He looked up at the hotel and he saw two people go in.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled before he ran across the street to the hotel. He got out his phone and dialed 911.

"This is officer Jimmy Nielson, badge number 3221J, 2-5 precinct. I need an ambulance at the corner of 15th and West Side, the Star Bucks alley way, we got an officer down and possible attack in progress at the Winchester Hotel 20th floor, room 2027!" he said frantically into his cellphone before he ran into the hotel and rushing over to the elevators. Just as he was about to press 'up' an annoying buzzer started going off. He tried again and again to press up on all of them, but none of them were working.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked one of the hotel workers who walked up to the elevators.

"That's the emergency stop button. When one elevator goes wrong, they all stop working."

"But I need to get to the 20th floor now! Someone could be getting attacked right now!"

"I'm sorry sir, you can either wait two hours, or take the stairs."

"Fuck!" he screamed before rushing off to the stairs and hurrying up them.

As Olivia laid in the bed, she rubbed her hands in slow circles over her stomach. She had decided she had to tell him he was pregnant. It wasn't fair to him that all these things were happening to them, and he didn't even know that he had another child on the way.

Fin stripped down to his boxers and got in bed.

"I should just get it over with now," she thought to herself nervously

"Fin I have to tell you something," Olivia said taking a deep breath.

"What?"

Before she could tell him, they heard the door open and then they heard someone walk in.

"Who's that?" Fin asked out loud sitting up in the bed.

"It's just Will, he had to get coffee, but I really need to talk to you," Olivia told him playing with her hair, something she did when she was nervous.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but I'm-" all of a sudden they heard Tina scream loudly.

"Tina!" Olivia cried out as she and Fin got out of the bed and ran to her bedroom, stopping dead cold in the doorway.

"Don't move or I kill the little half breed!" a pale man with black hair hollered as he held a gun to Tina's head and had the other one clasped over her mouth, the key he had stolen from Will lying on the floor .

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**I own no one but my own people and thanks to Jo for betaing. You rock Jo! **

**WARNING!! Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!**

"Okay, let's all calm down," Fin said putting up his hands, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "We have nothing of value here, we have no drugs, and no money, so please just let go of my daughter, leave now, and we won't press charges," Fin said trying to remain calm.

"Fuck you, coon, I don't want your drugs," he growled angrily.

"Please, just put the gun down and let her go," Fin said trying to keep fear from his voice.

"Shut up, nigger," the man growled angrily.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, tears falling down her face.

"You both are gonna see the errors of your ways. Mixing races is a sin and it's disgusting! You're both gonna go to hell!" he screamed cocking the hammer on the gun.

"No!" Olivia cried out. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you little race traitor bitch."

"Let her go now!" Fin yelled as tears began to flow down his face.

"Shut the hell up or I swear to God I'll kill her!" he screamed at Fin pressing the gun against her temple and holding onto her tighter.

"Look whatever you want you can have, just please let her go! Okay, what do you want from us? Whatever you want it's yours, okay just let her go and take whatever you want." Olivia said forcing herself not to cry as she focused on the guy's demands to make him understand that they were willing to work with him to secure Tina's safety.

The man chuckled then held on to Tina tighter making tears stream down her face and causing her to scream out in fear. "I want you" he said looking her up and down. Before either one of them could do anything, they heard someone rush in.

"Drop the gun down and let go of the girl now!" Jimmy ordered him running in front of Olivia and Fin, his gun pointed at the man.

"Oh terrific, reinforcements. Get rid of the gun or I pull the trigger. Do it now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm putting the gun down, just don't hurt the girl" Jimmy said calmly, slowly putting his gun down on the floor, keeping his eyes on him.

"Kick it over here" the man told him,

Jimmy kicked the gun over to him and then put his arms up. "There, now let them go."

The man looked at him oddly for a moment before he broke out in a sly smile. "I know you. You're Jimmy Nielson, single, no kids, works as a cop for the 2-13 precinct in Manhattan. Nice to finally meet you, officer. But protecting two niggers and a sell out? You've gone soft, Jimmy boy."

"How the fuck do you know all that about me?" Jimmy asked worriedly, but still holding out his arms in front of Fin and Olivia who were trying, and losing, the impulse to stay put and not go charging at the man who had a gun to Tina's head.

"Your Newsaxon page, your tightrope . com profile, you really should be more careful of the things you put on line, Jimmy."

"Let them go, and we can talk about this okay? Just me and you."

"Tell me," The man said walking up to him still holding a gun to her hand. "Would you be willing to die for them? Even though you once said that all non whites need to, oh yeah, 'take a long walk off a short pier.' Now, wouldn't that make you a hypocrite, I mean you can leave. I don't want you, I want them," he said motioning to Olivia and Fin.

"You can have me, just let Tina go!" Olivia cried out eagerly.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her.

"I swear I'll go without a fight, just please let my daughter go!" she sobbed.

"You're going without a fight anyway. Now shut your fucking mouth."

"Let the girl go, that's all I'm asking. You do that, and I'll leave Olivia and Fin to you okay?" Jimmy told him, knowing that's exactly what Olivia and Fin would rather him do.

"You never answered my question Jimmy, would you die for a non-white?"

"Let her go, come on, just let her go, please." Before the man could answer, Jimmy saw someone in the mirror in back of Tina and the man, with a gun aimed at Fin.

"No!" he screamed grabbing Olivia and Fin and throwing them to the ground, the bullet ripping through him. He fell to his knees before he fell on the ground, blood pouring out of him.

"Damn, I have good aim" the man who had shot said walking up to them, his gun trained on Olivia. Both of them stood up and Fin shielded Olivia from him. They both recognized him right away; he was the same man who had injected Olivia's IV with that drug.

"Aww, that's sweet, the coon is pretending to show compassion."

"Look, let Tina go, and we can talk about this" Fin said, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Shut up. Now," Joseph said "both of you get on the ground, now!" Fin and Olivia obliged quickly, keeping there eyes on there terrified daughter. Joseph walked towards them, stopping right next to Fin's head. He aimed the gun at him.

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now, boy?"

"Let Tina go and you can. Just please don't hurt my daughter" he pleaded.

"You hear that, Adam? A black man actually caring about his child? Do you believe what you're hearing?"

"Nope, but then again, when are coons actually honest?" Adam said coldly looking down at Fin, with nothing but hate in his dark blue eyes.

"Look, kill me if you want okay, just let Tina go!" Fin begged once more.

"Oh trust me, we are going to kill you, we're just gonna have a little fun before we do."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Oh you'll see," he said with a cruel chuckle and with all the strength he could muster, he kicked Fin in the head. Fin quickly flipped over, his eyes closed tight.

"Fin!" Olivia screamed, getting up and checking his pulse. He had a slow, but steady one, and he had a trickle of blood running down the side of his head.

"Baby, please wake up," Olivia quietly urged him, tears streaming down her face.

"Now that right there is fucking sick," Joseph said grabbing her by the arm. He hoisted her up, held her arms behind her back, got out a knife, and held it against her throat. Olivia struggled a bit before she ordered herself to calm down.

"Look, please let Tina go, we swear we won't tell what happen," Olivia told them. "We're both cops, we know how to cover up evidence, no one will know that you committed murder, and we'll buy you a ticket anywhere outside the US so that you can't be charged if they do find out. Just let Tina go, and we can make that happen. I swear on my life, I will do whatever you guys want if you just let her go."

"No way in hell, now," Adam ordered, "you are going to keep your pretty little mouth shut, or I kill him," he motioned to Fin, "I kill her, and I kill the little niglet inside you. Do you understand me?" he asked putting the gun down on the side table next to him and reaching in his pocket and pulling out a cloth. Olivia nodded her head yes and forced herself not to let tears run down her face. The man took out a tiny bottle, opened it, put it in the cloth, then quickly covered Tina's mouth and nose with it.

"Let go of her!" Olivia yelled trying to get over to him but Joseph held her back.

"Don't think so bitch!" he yelled holding onto her tighter. Tina tried to struggle but then her eyes closed and she became limp.

"What the fuck did you just do to my daughter?" Olivia screamed at him.

"Just a little chloroform, nothing to be upset over," Adam said putting Tina on the ground and walking over to her.

"You on the other hand" he said pressing his body against hers, "are in for a real treat." Joseph then moved the knife from her throat to her stomach, and Olivia tensed up.

"Hey Adam," the man asked almost happily.

"Yes, Joseph?"

"What do you say we get these lessons underway?" he said getting a long needle out of his pocket. Olivia's eyes widened and she struggled slightly but not a lot. The knife was still at her stomach and she didn't want to harm the baby. Adam grabbed her by the arm and Olivia let out a small cry of pain as he pushed the contents of the needle into her.

"What did you just give me?" Olivia asked, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, Olivia, just a little drug called evipan. Just think of it as a much, much stronger anesthesia," Olivia's eyes widened and looked down at her small baby bump then back at Adam who had a cold smile on his face.

"Don't worry, unfortunately it won't hurt the little niglet in you"

"Much," Joseph whispered holding the knife closer to her stomach, letting a small trickle of blood flow from her stomach. Olivia couldn't help but let tears stream down her face as she began to feel herself grow tired

"Please leave us alone," Olivia begged with difficulty, forcing herself to stay awake.

"No way traitor, this is what you get for marrying outside your race." Olivia tried to open her mouth, but she felt herself grow limp. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, her last thoughts being of the unborn child inside of her.

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing but my own people. Thanks to Jo for betaing**

**WARNING!! Contains racist language and thoughts!!!!!!!!! I do not mean to offend anyone!!!!!!**

**Also, I've never read the bible, I'm making stuff up as I go along. So please, if you're a fanatic, don't come bashing me saying that I'm wrong and what not. Because once again, I've never read it. Also, this chapter borders between heavy T and light M**

Olivia opened her eyes a little bit and groaned softly. Her head felt like it was about to explode from pain. She opened her eyes even more and looked around. She was in a dark, cold, murky room, with the only light coming from a dim ceiling light. Two closed doors on two different walls, both looked heavily locked

"I gotta get out of here" she said softly trying to sit up, but was restrained by something. She then noticed that both her arms were tied above her head, and her legs were spread far apart and tied ro the other end of the hard, springy mattress.

"Okay, calm down, don't panic, panicking will not help you or your baby," she told herself trying to pull out of the restraints but having no luck.

"Oh god my baby, what if that drug they gave me hurt it?" she began thinking. "Oh no, what if they hurt Tina or Fin? Oh god, okay, Olivia, you need to calm down, take deep breaths. Panicking will just make it worse." She took several deep breaths and forced herself to calm down.

She heard faint voices coming from overhead, and she wondered if she should cry for help.

"What if it's them? What if it's Elliot and Munch looking for me?" she questioned. She heard a door open and a tiny bell sound then a door close and heard the same tiny bell sound. She heard even more faint talking and moving around, before another door open and then footsteps.

"Footsteps, okay, I must be in a basement of some sort," she told herself, the detective in her kicking on. One of the doors opened and Adam and Joseph walked inside.

"Where's Tina?" Olivia demanded.

"Shut up," Joseph told her walking up to the bed.

"No, where is my daughter?" she asked him again angrily.

"I said shut your fucking mouth!"

"Where is she?!" she screamed at them.

"Where's my daughter, where's my daughter?" Adam said in a mocking tone with a small chuckle "not only are you a traitor to your race, your also annoying as hell."

"Please," Olivia pleaded with him, "please just tell me if she's alright." Joseph went up to her

"She's safe, for now. But whether she stays that way or not is up to you and your nig."

"Where's Fin?" Olivia asked them, trying to remain calm.

Joseph and Adam looked at each other and they both smiled wickedly before turning back to her.

"You'll see," Joseph said going over to one of the doors. Adam got out a gun and held it at Olivia's head.

"Don't try to go anywhere, I'll have no qualms about shooting you or your little half breed." He untied her legs then untied her arms as well. He grabbed her by the arm and then pulled her close to him and pointed the gun at her temple. Joseph went over to one of the doors and unlocked and opened it and went inside. Olivia tried to look inside but it was to dark to see inside it.

"Wake up, you fucking coon!" he yelled loudly, followed by a loud thud, which Olivia guessed was someone getting kicked. She heard someone groan softly before Joseph came out of the room with Fin, who had his hands handcuffed behind his back, his feet bound together with duct tape, a gag in his mouth, his eyes barely open, dried blood in a thick streak on the side of his head.

"Fin!" Olivia cried trying to pull out of Adam's grasp but he held her tighter.

"Not so fast," he growled holding the gun tighter against her temple. Fin opened his eyes wide and tried to get out of Joseph's hold. He yelled something, but Olivia couldn't make it out because of the gag.

"Let him go!" Olivia ordered them.

"And have him miss this, not a chance in hell." Joseph grabbed his ponytail and yanked hard, which got a muffled yell of pain from him.

"Shut up," Joseph ordered pushing him over to a place in the middle of the room.

"You move or try to escape, I kill her," Joseph said training his gun on Olivia. "Do you understand, or do I have to speak nigger talk to ya?" Fin glared at him but nodded. Joseph let go of him and got a key out of his pocket and reached up and unlocked a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"What do you know," Adam said in fake amusement as Fin stood there, looking at Olivia, who had tears flowing from her eyes now "a monkey CAN be trained!"

"Shut up," Olivia told him keeping her eyes on Fin.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? Huh?" Adam said turning her around so she was facing him. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Let go of me now," Olivia ordered trying to control the shake in her voice. Adam looked away for a moment before he hit her in the stomach as hard as he could, sending her flying to the ground. He reached down and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. Fin tried to go to her, but Joseph quickly grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him to where he was just standing. He unlocked the handcuffs and put his arms up and locked them in the shackles hanging from the ceiling before ripping the gag from his mouth.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" he yelled at Adam, "I said let go of her!" he bellowed trying to get out of the shackles.

"My my, lover boy has a bit of an attitude problem," Joseph said with a smirk."Tell me, Olivia," he said as he turned towards her, "why would you ever fall for someone like that? There's so many kind, honest, good looking white men who would kill to be with you. And what do you do? You go and fuck yourself up by being with this piece of shit."

"Go to hell!" she yelled struggling against Adam.

"That's funny, because that," Adam turned her around so she was facing Fin and Joseph again, "is exactly where you're going. Race mixing is a sin, and as he said in proverbs 6/13. 'He who shall reject my people and lay with thine enemy, shall perish in ever lasting damnation'. "

"Amen, now," Joseph said walking away from Fin and walking up to Olivia. "Let's play a little game."

"Get away from me," she growled struggling against her captures once again.

"Oh you are going to be fun, I can already tell. So determined to live a life of sin, so influenced by the ungodly kikes who tell you it's perfectly fine to mate with the beasts of the earth. You know, you're so determined to harm the white race, I'm beginning to wonder if you're actually a kike yourself."

"Nah, shes no jewess, she's way to beautiful and sexy," Adam said as he softly kissed her neck.

"Get away from her!" Fin screamed once more, still trying to break out of his restraints.

"Like I said before," Joseph said turning towards him, aiming his gun at him, "don't tell us what to do, boy, or it'll be the last thing your wife ever sees you do."

Fin stared at him in anger for a few moments, but didn't say anything. Joseph turned back to Olivia and aimed his gun at her. He looked at her for a few moments, and she was determined not to show fear.

"Tie her up and strip her down," he ordered. At once, Olivia began to struggle again, but it was to no avail. Adam dragged her to where another pair of shackles hung from the ceiling. He raised her arms up and quickly put her in the chains, her back towards Fin.

"Let me go!" she ordered, a fearful shake evident in her voice.

"Not a chance in hell, traitor." Adam put his gun down and got out a short knife. He placed it at the top of her shirt and then with one quick movement, both her shirt and bra was cut right down the middle. He cut the sleeves and the straps in half, and both of them fell to the floor. She let out a small whimper as she felt the cold air hit her back

"Let her go!" Fin screamed trying to break out of his chains.

"Shut up!" Adam yelled taking off his belt.Olivia closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face as she waited to see what was going to happen to her.

"Say it's a sin to marry a nigger,"

"fuck you," Olivia whispered angrily.

"Wrong answer."

Adam brought up his belt and brought it down on her back as hard as he could. Olivia yelped in pain as he repeated it twice more. she let out a sob as she felt the blood trickle down her back.

"Stop it!" Fin yelled at them.

"I said tell me its a sin for a white person to marry a black man!"

"Go to hell!" Olivia cried out.

"Fucking bitch!" Adam bellowed bringing down the whip down again. Olivia bit her lip in order to stop from screaming as he continued to whip her harder and harder.

"Let her go!" Fin screamed, trying to get out of his restraints.

"Come on, mixer, tell me its a sin, say it, say it!" Adam ordered bringing the whip down harder and harder on Olivia's back.

"please stop!" Olivia sobbed as he brought it down faster and harder.

"I said let her go!" Fin bellowed, letting his own tears fall down her face. Adam whipped her a few more times before he stopped.

"Well well, this one might be a little harder to break then the others. But don't worry, they all are broken in the end," Adam said smirking. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to ignore the blinding pain in her back. "Now," Adam whispered in her ear. "You have one more chance, tell me its a sin for blacks and whites to be a couple." Olivia stayed silent and let silent tears fall down her face.

"Fine, I guess we do it my way," he said picking up a small bowl of salt.

"No! Olivia, say it!" Fin yelled.

"Shut up, coon, no one wants to hear you," Joseph said with a sadistic smile.

Olivia screamed and felt her knees buckle as he threw the entire bowl of salt on her back, but the chains held her up.

"You fucking sick bastard!" Fin screamed at him.

"Are you hard of hearing, boy? I said shut your mouth!" Joseph yelled.

"Now," Adam whispered in Olivia's ear as she started sobbing harder. "Tell me it's a sin for whites and blacks to be together." She mumbled something

"what was that, I couldn't hear you," Joseph said going up to her.

"I said," Olivia panted, "go to hell."

"Fine, have it your way bitch" Adam said twisting her around so that she was facing him.

"Look, I'll say it okay?" Fin pleaded. "Just don't hurt her anymore!" Joseph smirked

"too late, now the little traitor's gonna pay," he said getting out a lighter and turned it on. Olivia's eyes widened as he brought it closer to her body.

"The faster you realize that we're right, the less pain you'd have to go through" he whispered in her ear. He brought the lighter to her body so that she could feel the heat it gave off. He brought it up to her face, showing off her frantic eyes.

"Time to burn, sinner," he whispered moving the lighter so that it was touching her breast. She let out a cry of pain and tried to move away but Adam went over and held her still.

"No no, gotta take your punishment like a big girl." Joseph held the lighter there a few more seconds before he finally turned it off. Olivia sobbed harder as she smelled a faint smell of burning flesh and felt unbearable pain.

"Now, say it, or I'll burn you a little lower, if you get my drift."

"I'd do it anyway, make sure the little traitor whore never has any half breeds again."

"Say it now, traitor!" he ordered, moving the lighter down her stomach.

"Stop!" Fin screamed, "I'll say it! It's a sin for whites and blacks to be together! Now please leave her alone!"

"No, she has to say it." Olivia kept silent as he moved the lighter in between her legs.

"Fine, have it your way," Adam said quickly unzipping her jeans and pulling them down.

"Alright! she screamed through her sobs, "alright, I'll say it. It's a sin for blacks and whites to be together," she whispered avoiding Fin's eyes

"Good girl" Adam said stroking her cheek. He put the lighter away then picked his gun off the floor.

"Make a move to run and I kill you," he said unhooking her restraints. She fell to the floor with a crumple. Adam looked down at her for a moment before he kicked her in the face as hard as he could. She let out a yelp of pain as she put her hands towards her nose witch was now bleeding freely. He kicked her once more, and with a sickening crunch, her eyes closed and didn't open again.

"Olivia!" Fin screamed fearfully, trying to see if she was still breathing.

Joseph went over to Fin and also aimed his gun at him.

"Same thing goes for you, coon," he growled unhooking the handcuffs. As soon as Fin was unhooked, he ran to Olivia and knelt by her side and held her in his arms.

"Now that right there, is fucking disgusting," Joseph said as Adam walked up to him.

"You're telling me. Come on, I hear someone upstairs."

They both walked towards the door and opened it, not before turning towards Fin, who seemed to busy fretting over Olivia then to notice they had opened the door.

"We'll be back, we promise. Now, you try to make a run for it, and not only will we kill you and your trophy bitch, we kill your little half blood as well."

"Oh and buy the way, this room is completely soundproof. So even if you do scream for help, not a damn person will hear you." Fin didn't even look up as they slammed and locked the door shut and then heard footsteps going up a flight of stairs. Fin continued to hold Olivia in his arms as the blood freely flowed from her nose and from a large gash in her head.

"You'll be okay," he whispered taking off his shirt and holding it to her head, trying to stop the bleeding, her eyes still closed. Fin felt tears well up in his eyes as he attempted to stop the heavy blood flow,

"I love you, Liv. I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll get you out of here."

He gently pushed the hair out of her face as he wiped the blood from her nose as well.

He heard a number of people talking from upstairs.

"Help us!" he screamed loudly, hoping that what they said about it being soundproof was a lie. "We're downstairs! Please help us!" He heard normal chattering and a woman letting out a small laugh and his spirits sank. They had been telling the truth.

He let more tears fall and didn't both to wipe them away. He heard a small bell jingle twice, and then heard more footsteps. He tensed up, but heard no one coming down stairs. He let out a shaky breath and continued to wipe the blood away from Olivia, tears falling the whole time.

**Please review **


	22. Chapter 22

**I own no one but my own people.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RACIST LAUGUAGE AND SEXUAL ASSUALT. **

Fin awoke with a small pain in his neck and back, his arms wrapped tightly around Olivia, while she laid up against him.

The blood from her nose and the gash in her head had stopped, and he was pretty sure that the intense bleeding on her back had stopped as well. The spot on her breast where they had burned her burned black.

He could fell the dried blood on his chest, from where she had been lying against him, and the blood had transferred from her back to his front. He moved her barley an inch and in took a sharp breath when he saw the scarring.

"I'm sorry," he muttered leaning her up against him once more, "Liv baby, I'm so sorry."

His eyes swam with tears as he scanned around the tiny room. A single make shift bed laid in the center, a pair of handcuffs at both the foot and the head of it.

The pair of chains he had been forced to watch her be tortured hung a few feet in front of the bed, and above them hung another pair of chains. A lamp was hanging down in the center of the room, giving the dark stone room some light. The locked door that would give them freedom stood locked and bolted.

A doorway led to a darkened room, and Fin could see some form of debris in there.

With a kiss on her forehead, he slowly set her down on the ground and got to his feet to go over and examine the small room.

He walked over and looked inside the small room. He reached around him and his fingers landed on a light switch.

He turned it on and looked around the dirty room in confusion. A few large boxes with the words "Kleenex" was in the corners, a broken mop, and some smaller boxes that one would see on the grocery store counter holding candy. Along with a small slip of dirty paper on the floor. Fin picked it up and managed to read the words through the filth.

"Receipt for Good Wills gas station from Edin's shipping," he mumbled reading the small piece of paper.

"Fin!" Olivia cried out, her voice dry and terrified.

Dropping the paper he ran out of the room to where Olivia laid on the floor, arching her back so that it didn't touch the floor, her breathing labored.

"I'm here, baby," he muttered, gently holding her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, trying to offer her some small comfort, a lie telling her that everything was going to be alright. "I'm here."

"Where's Tina?" she groaned, her body aching every inch.

Fin hung his head and the tears returned to his eyes as he told her the thing that he knew would break both of their hearts.

"I don't know."

Olivia started sobbing and clung to Fin as if that would tell her all the answers she needed.

"I want me daughter back," she sobbed softly, the tears falling to the floor.

"Liv, I swear I will get us and Tina out of here."

"I want her in my arms again."

"You will," he told her holding her tighter. "I promise with my life, Olivia; you and Tina will get out of here."

Olivia let out another cry and was about to say something before they both heard foot steps coming from above them, followed by steps on stairs.

They both stood up, and Olivia clung to Fin, fear evident in her face as the sounds of the latch being unlocked came from the other side of the door, and their tormentors stepped in.

"Well well," Joseph smirked, his gun trained on the two of them. "Isn't that a pretty picture? A traitor clinging to her nigger for support."

"I agree," added Adam as he too came into the stone room, shutting the door behind him.

"Let me see my daughter!"Olivia pleaded, her heart pounding against her chest so hard she thought it would burst.

They both laughed cruelly, and Fin held her tighter.

"It all depends on you." Adam stepped nearer to them, "and how well you're willing to corporate."

Olivia and Fin shared a glance for a moment before he grabbed Olivia by the shoulders and yanked him away from Fin.

"Not one move, nigger!" Joseph ordered, aiming his gun at Fin who made a move towards his love.

Fin stood helpless as Adam turned Olivia around so that her back was against his chest, one arm held behind her back.

"Let go of me," she said, her voice shaking.

He chuckled before kissing her neck, "Not until you see the errors of your ways," he mumbled, gently biting he ear.

Olivia tensed up as one of his hands moved down her bare chest to her jeans.

"Don't touch her!" Fin yelled. Ignoring the gun pointed at him, storming up to them.

Joseph stepped in front of him and held his gun to his head. "Back off now, boy!"

Fin stood breathing heavily, looking straight into his eyes.

"Screw you!"

And in a flash Fin grabbed a hold of Joseph, and the two men began to struggle for the gun.

"Fin!" Olivia screamed, struggling to get to him, but Adam held her back from the brawl.

"Let go of me!" but his hold would not loosen.

The two men went hurtling towards the ground and began kicking and flailing. While Joseph had the gun, Fin had the physical advantage, and was clearly winning the scrap.

Fin flipped Joseph over and grabbed for the gun in his hands.

"Knock it off!" Adam yelled, cocking the gun he held in his hand, pressing it up against Olivia's head.

Fin looked up at the two of them, and seeing the sight of Olivia with a gun held against her head, he stood up and stepped away from Joseph who was sporting a bloodied nose.

Panting heavily, Joseph stood up and aimed his gun at Fin, his hands shaking from anger.

"Get over there!" he growled at Fin, motioning to the chains Fin had previously been chained up in.

Fin, his eyes on Olivia's frightened face, moved over to the chains.

Joseph stormed over and locked him in the shackles, glaring at him momentarily.

"You're gonna pay for that, you filthy nigger!"

He went over to Olivia and grabbed her by the arm Adam wasn't holding and threw her to the ground, kicking her as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Don't!" Olivia screamed in terror, wrapping her arms around her stomach, but he didn't relent.

"Blame." He kicked her between every word, each time with more force, "your,"kick "fucking," kick "coon," kick "husband!"

He stepped back and looked down at Olivia, sobbing and holding her stomach in pain.

"If that mongrel dies, it's on his head!" growled Joseph, grabbing her by the arms and hoisting her up. He dragged her to the bed and threw her down on to the springy, hard mattress.

"No! Please no!" she begged, struggling against his hold.

"Shut up!" he roared, striking her across the face.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, cuffing them to the board.

"Leave her alone!" Fin ordered, trying desperately to get to her, but to no avail. "Don't touch her!"

Joseph ignored him as he ripped down her jeans, and threw them to the other side of the room, now leaving her body completely exposed. He got off the bed and cuffed her legs in as well.

"Please don't!" Olivia sobbed, shaking, "please don't hurt me!"

Beautiful," he mumbled, looking at every inch of exposed skin, a evil gleam in his eye. He took a step forward and she screamed.

"No!" Olivia screamed as loud as she could, "Get away from me!"

He quickly got on top of her and ran his rough hands over her body

He looked her up and down once more before moving his hands across her chest, his thumb grazing over her nipples. He moved his hand down her her stomach and rubbed her opening, closing his eyes and smiling in pleasure.

"You're going to be a challenge," he whispered into her ear, "I like that in a woman."

"Please," she told him, no longer sobbing, but instead found it difficult to speak at all seeing she was shaking from fear so much. "Please don't do this!"

"No, please don't," he mimicked, before kissing her on the lips, and inserting three fingers into her opening.

She screamed in pain and tried to writhe away from him.

"No! Stop it! Please!"

"I know you like that," he whispered in her ear, gently nibbling it as he moved his fingers in and out as fast as he could. "A little race traitor whore like you.

And just think," he whispered again, "this is only the beginning, I'm still gonna have a lot more fun with you."

"Get off her!" Fin cried, tears coming to his own eyes. "Knock it off, you fucking red neck bastard!"

Joseph groaned happily as he moved his fingers faster in side her, enjoying the sounds of her screams.

"Joseph!" Adam snapped, stopping him in his path.

"What?" he panted looking over to him.

Adam smiled coldly, his dark blue eyes shining with madness as he stepped towards them.

"It's my turn."

Joseph, panting and glaring somewhat at Adam, got off of her.

"You sick fucks! You disgusting pieces of shit!" Fin screamed at them, his heart pumping wildly.

Adam came over to her, also looking her body up and down.

"Disgusting," he spat. "You have such a beautiful face and body, but it's poisoned by your filthy soul."

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Please don't do this!"

He chuckled and pulled down his jeans and boxers, tossing them to the other side of the room. He was already hard from the anticipation.

"Now," he said slowly climbing on top of her, "the real fun begins."

He straddled her, spreading her legs open even more then they were.

Olivia struggled beneath him, knowing it did no good to fight.

"Please," her voice came out a terrified squeak. "Please don't!"

Adam ignored her pleas and kissed her softly on the lips before pushing himself into her as hard as he could.

**Golden Hills Hotel, same night.**

Eliot lay in the bed, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep.

"She's fine," he told himself, doubt filling his mind. "Fin and her body guards will take care of her and Tina."

But the doubts did not go away. He knew he should have told them, should have informed them of the danger they were in. But he couldn't risk Kathy's life, not when those sons of bitches already killed five people, one an innocent seven year old.

She was his best friend, his partner. They loved each other. Not in the way he loved his wife or Olivia loved Fin, but there was still a connection between them that neither Fin or Kathy would ever understand.

He sat up, groaning and rubbing his temples. He felt a monster of a head ache coming on. Would he really sacrifice his best friend and her unborn child for his wife? The woman who would die for him in less then a heart beat?

"El, go to bed," Kathy mumbled, her voice heavy with sleepiness. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't," he confessed, "I can't stop thinking about Olivia."

"You know," Kathy sighed sitting up in the bed and resting her head on his shoulder, tracing the muscles in his chest. "That's probably not the best thing to tell your wife while you're supposed to be sleeping."

Elliot ignored her joke and ran his hands through his short brown hair. "I'm serious, Kathy. I'm worried about her. Not to mention Fin and Tina."

"She's a big girl, El. She can take care of herself and her daughter. And I'm pretty sure Fin isn't exactly low on the physical scale."

Elliot shook his head. He didn't tell her about the phone call. How if he helped the three of them, they would kill her. Because he knew what she would say. She would tell him to do the thing that he was contemplating now, and make him feel even worse for even suggesting keeping her safe over them.

"But," he told himself, his fingers itching towards the cell phone on the stand, a cold sweat breaking out. "She's my partner. I promised to protect her. I have to do this."

Plus, he knew. He knew if anything were to happen to her or her unborn child, he would never forgive himself.

With a sigh, he pressed the number one on his speed dial, and waited for her to pick up, for reassurance proving that he had made the right choice, that Kathy was right and the family could handle themselves.

"Hello," her voice rang out.

"Liv! thank god! there's something-"

"You've reached Detective Olivia Benson. I'm not available at the moment, so please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

The loud shrill beep seemed to mock him as he hung up the phone, his hands shaking.

"Shes not answering her cell!"

"Call Fins," Kathy suggest, much more wide awake and alert now.

Elliot quickly pressed another button on his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Fuck!" Elliot yelled, hanging up the phone when he also got a voice mail from Fin.

"Elliot, calm down. They're probably sleeping," she said, wanting to reassure herself as well as Elliot.

Elliot got out of the bed and threw on his clothes.

"Both of them sleep while both cell phones ring?"

He grabbed his phone, badge and gun and stuffed them in his pocket before racing out of the door, already dialing Munch.

"Elliot! I was just about to call! We just got a break in the case"

"Munch! Olivia and Fin is in trouble! Get to the hotel they're staying at, I'll meet you there!"

And without so much as a good bye, he hung up the phone and raced down the steps, the elevator taking too slow for his liking.

As he ran to the parking garage, his heart began thumping loudly, and a cold sweat broke out.

"Dear God," he prayed silently getting in the car and starting the engine, peeling out of the garage, "please don't let anything happen to her. I don't think I could live with myself if anything did."

With tears gathering in his blue eyes, he peeled out, determined to save her, not realizing he was too late.

**Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I own no one but my own people.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RACIST LANGUAGE**

**A/N Thanks to Within Temptation, Korn, Drowning Pool, Disturbed, and David Draiman for inspiration while writing this. **

The silent tears rolled down Olivia's face as Adam raped her a third time. Looking not at him, nor at Joseph who was masturbating to the act standing beside the bed, but instead looked at the wall beside her, as he pushed harder into her.

She realized that, the second time Joseph raped her, that it did no good for her to fight or scream, that they hit her less and took less time when she just laid there, doing and saying nothing besides what they told her to do.

Fin too had given up his screaming, trying to save her, and instead simply whispered soft soothing words to her, lying to both her and himself that it was all going to be okay.

"You know," Adam grunted as he continued to penetrate her over and over, "God designed you with the intent that you stick to your own races."

He chuckled and pushed into her harder, "we were made for one another."

She spoke not a word as she felt him climax before finally ejaculating inside of her. Beside her, she heard Joseph cum onto the dirty, wooden, floor.

He laid on top of her, panting a while before he kissed her neck softly and whispered into her ear, "was it good for you?"

Olivia didn't speak, and he narrowed his eyes at her. He hit her hard in the face, and she turned towards him, the pain almost numb to her now.

"I said," he growled, anger deep in his voice, "was it good for you?"

"Yes," she choked out, her voice dry and horse from the screaming.

"Better then any sex that you and that nigger had?"

"Yes."

"You see?" He stroked her cheek and smiled at her, "you see what happens when you listens to gods messengers? To his words of wisdom? Do you know what God is seeing right now when he looks at you?"

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and his dark blue eyes seemed to show kindness. "He sees a beautiful woman, made in his image, whose life had been nothing but sin, but who is now trying to repent."

"Really?" Fin spat. Joseph turned to him and he glared at him, "because all I saw were two sick religious fucks raping my wife."

"You know something?"

He began to storm up to him, zipping up his pants, and pulling out the knife in his pocket. He reached him and held the knife to his throat.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia pleaded, but he paid no attention to her.

"I'm getting real fucking sick of you and you comments, boy!" he said , pressing the blade closer to his throat, tiny droplets of blood appearing there.

"Get away from me," Fin growled.

Joseph looked at him before he began laughing.

"Adam, do you hear this? This little disgusting piece of Satans shit, thinks he can tell me what to do!"

He turned back to Fin, a large smile on his pale face.

"What the fuck!" he screamed, his light green eyes narrowing in hatred, pressing the knife to his crotch, "makes you think you have any right to talk to me like that!"

"Don't!" Olivia screamed, as Fin looked down, horror in his face.

"Leave me alone," he said, his voice shaking from fear.

"Typical black man. Only cares about one thing. I should kill you right here right now, you disgusting nigger! Do you know what will happen when I do, huh? What'll happen after I killed you, and I end you miserable, pathetic sin infested life?"

He quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers and held the knife at the base of the penis. "You'll go to hell, boy. You'll go to hell and you'll be in unimaginable pain until the end of eternity."

"Get away from me!" Fin screamed once more, trying to back up, the chains making it impossible, shaking from fear.

"Careful boy. Otherwise, my hand might just slip."

"Come on, Joseph," Adam said, getting off of Olivia and pulling up his jeans. "There's plenty more was to make him suffer."

Joseph looked from Olivia then back to Fin, before another smile lit up his face.

"Bring her over here."

Joseph unhooked Fins chains, and he fell to the floor, his breathing labored, trying to hold back a sob.

"Pull your pants up," he growled, kicking him in the chest.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia cried as Adam un cuffed her and dragged her to where Fin was, a gun at her head.

"You," he pointed towards Fin, "stand up. You," he pointed at Olivia," get on your knees."

They both did what was ordered of them, and Olivia looked up at him, staring into his eyes, both wanting the other one to be as far away as they could right now.

"Now." Joseph held a gun he pulled out of his pocket at Fins head, "kick her in the stomach."

""No!" Olivia screamed, trying to stand back up, but Adam restrained her and pushed her back down. She wrapped both arms around her stomach. "Please don't! Don't make him do this! I'll do anything you want, just don't make him do that!"

"What the hell is going on?" Fin asked, looking from Olivia to an amused Adam.

Adam looked down at Olivia, a grin breaking out on his face. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"

"Please." She whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. "Please don't hurt my baby."

"Baby? Olivia, ar- are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to get your hopes up if something were to happen to this one as well."

Fin looked down at her bare stomach, and noticed, even with her arms around it, that she now had a small bump.

"Pregnant," he whispered softly, still looking at her stomach, and for a moment, they were out of their dungeon, out of their captors hands, and nothing could go wrong.

"You were right."

Josephs voice broke Fin out of his trance, and he now looked behind him at Joseph. "Now, kick her."

"No! Fin, don't!" Olivia pleaded.

"I'm not doing it. Kill me, torture me, whatever, but let my wife and children go!"

"If you won't!"

He threw him to the ground and walked over to Olivia and pushed her down on the ground, "then I will."

He placed a boot onto Olivias stomach and began to press down.

"Get off of her!" he commanded, running up to them, but Adam pointed a gun at him.

"Stop right were you are, nigger! I have no qualms about ridding his kingdom of another shit filled coon!"

"Stop!" Olivia screamed, trying to fight him, but she was too weak, and he was too strong. :"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Shut up," he growled, pressing down harder.

Olivia was about to scream again before they heard a voice form above them.

"Hello?" the voice shouted, stopping them all in their tracks. "I just need to pay for my gas, and the credit card thing on the pump is broken."

Joseph aimed his gun at Fin as Adam hurried up the steps.

"Help me!" Olivia screamed, "we're downstairs!! Help us, please!"

"Stupid bitch, it's sound proof."

Olivia was about to scream again before an unimaginable pain ripped through her, and something wet gushed out of her.

"What the fuck is that?" Joseph said, backing up form her.

"My water just broke!"

A contraction ripped through her, and she screamed as loud as she could, praying for the man above them to hear.

"Help me! Help me please!"

Joseph smirked and chuckled at her pain before going over to her and picking her up, and walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on it, and for the smallest moment in time, Olivia thought he would help her and her unborn child.

But when he cuffed her in, she knew different.

"Please!" she begged, another contraction ripping through her. "Don't do this! I need help! My child needs help!"

"Shut up, you nigger loving whore!"

He went over to Fin, who had tears in his eyes. "Please help her! Kill me, do whatever you want, but give her help!"

"Get over there," he told him, his gun trained on Olivia.

"Please!"

"NOW!"

With a cast over at Olivia, he walked, shaking, towards the chains that held him up, knowing that if he would just take the gun off of Olivia, he would have charged him.

He locked him in, before turning to Olivia, who was sobbing, her screams cutting through the air.

"I'm sorry, but Adam would love to see this. I'll be right back."

"No!" Don't leave me, please!"

He switched off the lights before shutting the door, sending the two of them in darkness, Olivia's screams ripping through the silence.

**Winchester Hotel**

Elliot pulled up to the scene, where cops and ambulances and CSU were swarming.

He quickly got out of the car, and he felt his heart stop when he saw someone being wheeled into an ambulance in a body bag.

He raced over to the stretcher, but for every step, it felt like an hour had passed.

"Stop!" he cried, desperate to see the body, praying with all his might it wasn't her, pushing a CSU member out of the way.

He unzipped the bag, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw officer Will Banks inside the bag, his eyes opened with fright.

But his heart began to race again as he recognized the man who had went to the precinct earlier in the day.

"This is Olivia and Fins body guard," he muttered before racing off into the hotel.

"I need Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuolas room number!"

"20th floor, room 2027," the receptionist said, almost bored, as if she had been giving the same room number to dozens of people over the last hour.

Without a word of thanks, he raced to the elevator, just as Munch was getting off.

"Is she okay! Tell me she's okay!" he pleaded running over to him, taking him by the shoulders

Munch shook his head. "They're all gone. Her other body guard is dead, and Fin, Olivia, and Tina are missing."

Elliot took a step back and his head began to swirl.

Munch reached out an arm to steady him.

"I should have told her," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I should have told her what I knew!"

"Elliot, calm down. we know who's doing this!" Munch told him.

Elliot looked at him and shook his head. "There was no DNA. Ho-"

"We got a thumb print from the second set of victims on their daughters head board. Kira Viscovo. We ran it through the data base and got a hit."

"He's been arrested before?"

"No. He has a liquor license for his gas station he and his brother own."

He quickly pulled out the copy of the license from his pocket and handed it to Elliot, "Guys name is Adam Crosse, 41, single, no kids, and co owns a gas station with is brother Joseph. Names Good Wills gas station, about fifteen minutes from here. and I checked out recent building plans. About six months ago, they installed a sound proofing system in the basement, best money could buy."

Elliot looked up from the paper to Munch, and they both looked into each others eyes, the same thing running through both their minds.

They raced to his car, and before Munch had even shut the door, Elliot floored it, his mind only on saving the woman he couldn't let down any more.

**Will Elliot and Munch get there in time? Or is it too late for Olivia and her unborn child? Review and find out :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own no one but my own people.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RACIST LANGUAGE.**

"Olivia, baby, calm down! Everything gonna be okay!"

Fin pleaded with her to listen, tears in his own eyes, but he doubt she even heard him over her screams.

It had been going on ten minutes now, no sign of either of them, and Olivia's screams began to weaken.

"Help me!" She screamed once more, desperate for anything to help her, fighting back the urge to push.

"Liv, hang on! Just hang on, baby girl!"

She let out another heart wrenching scream, the pain ripping through her with every passing second.

Fin heard foot steps coming down the steps before the door opened, and light flooded into the tiny room.

"Well, well, well," Adam smirked, flipping on the light, and Fin gasped, and tears welled up in his eyes at what he saw.

A large puddle of blood had formed under Olivia and covered her mid section, and it looks by no means that it would stop anytime soon.

"Help her!" Fin pleaded, desperate to save her and his unborn child. "Save them, please!!"

Joseph turned to him, grinning madly. "Shut up, coon. This is just what you deserve."

"Took the injection long enough to kick in," Adam said, as he casually walked over to Olivia and stood by her bedside.

"Please!" she screamed, arching her back, desperate for any kind of help. "Please help my baby!"

Adam snickered before taking his hands and lightly placing them on Olivia's stomach.

"And infest the world with even more nigger scum? Don't think so."

And with a grunt, he pressed down on the bump on Olivia's stomach as hard as he could.

"Leave them alone!" Fin screamed as more blood gushed out of her and she let out another horrorfying scream of pain.

Adam chuckled before going to the head of the bed and un cuffed her.

She shot up and wrapped her arms around her stomach, groaning and screaming in pain.

He went to the foot of the bed and uncuffed her there as well, and yanked her to the edge of the bed, the blood pouring out of her even more.

"Push," he commanded, pushing her back down.

"No!"Fin pleaded. "Olivia, don't push! For the love of god, don't push!"

"Shut up, nigger!" Adam screamed, before turning back to Olivia. "Push, now," he growled.

She tried to hold it back, knew that no good would come from it if she did, but her body wouldn't let her hold it in any longer. The baby was coming now and was causing her too much pain and blood loss. Her own body betrayed her.

Baring down on the edge of the mattress, she took a deep breath and pushed the baby out, and with a large gush of blood and fluids, he slid out of her and she collapsed on the mattress. He didn't cry.

"Give me my baby!" Olivia screamed, being to weak to even fight.

Adam picked him up and rocked him gently, smirking down at him. He was just under four months developed, and squirmed so little, you had to be holding him to feel it.

"Aww, isn't that adorable? It was gonna be another nigger pimp like his father."

He turned towards Fin and showed the small bloody child. "Congratulations, daddy."

He took the knife out of his pocket and cut the cord before lying him on the cold, dirty ground.

"Give him to me!" Olivia cried, the blood flowing faster then ever.

Adam turned back to her and smirked

"Give him a name," he ordered Olivia.

"Give me my son!"

"Give the fucker a name!" He yelled, aiming his gun at her.

Olivia managed to think despite her pain and her situation, and the first name she thought of, she blurted out, desperate to hold her son in her arms, to get him help, get him out of here.

"Elliot!"

"Elliot what?"

"Elliot Stabler!"

Adam chuckled before nodding and looking down at Elliot, who was still squirming, still trying to fight for his life, short as it was.

"Elliot Stabler Benson... I like it."

He aimed the gun at him, and in a flash, he shot him through the head, a loud resounding "CRACK" echoing through the room.

Elliot and Munch pulled up to the gas station and ran into the tiny shop, their hands on their pieces.

They both looked around and noticed no one was in there.

"Hello!" Elliot yelled, ringing the service bell. "We need to speak to whoever's in charge now!"

"Maybe they're not here?" suggested Munch, his stomach lurching at the thought.

"No!" They have to be! They have to! This is our only lead!"

They heard foot steps coming from below them and soon, Joseph appeared from the basement.

"Sorry about that, sir" Joseph said, closing the door behind him, not yet seeing who it was. "Me and my brother were-"

He turned around and when he saw Elliot, his eyes widened and the fake smile disappeared from his face, leaving faces of dread and shock.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled before bolting back down to the basement, slamming the door behind him.

Elliot jumped over the counter in a flash and rushed towards the door, pulling on the handle, but he had locked it behind them.

He kicked it once, twice, and finally, on the third time, the door burst wide open.

He drew his weapon and Munch followed him, his own piece drawn as well. They ran down the long, rickety steps, dim lamps hanging above them their only source of light.

As then neared the bottom of the steps, they saw two doorways down the hallway, one right by them, the other about ten yards away.

"I got the first, you take the second!" Munch shouted, rushing towards the first door and slamming up against it, breaking it open.

Inside was a thin, dog eared sleeping bag and a bucket in the corner. The only light was the same dim over hangs that had led them down here. Also-

"Uncle Munch!" Tina shrieked, getting up from the floor and limping over to him, her ankle twisted in a wrong direction. A large bruise covered the left side of her tear streaked face, but otherwise, she looked unharmed.

He ran towards her and picked her up and hugged her tighter then he ever had before.

"I want my mommy!" she cried, a fresh batch of tears began streaming down her face, burying her face in his shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay. Come on."

Munch ran out of the building, holding her closer, desperate to get her out of here incase any shooting were to begin.

He rushed up the stairs and out to the car and opened the back seat.

"Get down and hide, okay?" he said placing her on the floor of the car. "Don't come up until you hear three knocks on the window okay? No matter what, wait for those three knocks, okay Tee?"

"I want my mommy and daddy!" she repeated, beginning to cry again.

"Sweetie, I promise you'll see them again, just right now you have to hide down there, okay?"

She still cried, but she managed to nod and curled up in a ball between the drivers and back seat.

Munch took off his jacket and covered her with it before locking and shutting the door and rushing back inside.

Elliot ran towards the other door, his heart racing, his hands shaking. He heard screaming from inside, it sounded like Fin. He put his ear against the door and heard.

"You bastard!" It sounded like he was sobbing as well as screaming. "I'll kill you! I swear to fucking dog I'll kill you!! Oh god no! No!"

He kicked it, and it didn't even budge. He slammed his whole body weight up against it, but nothing.

He backed up, taking a deep breath and letting out a loud, determined yell before running full force at the door, it slamming open at his weight.

"POLICE! FREEZE!" he yelled, his gun pointed in front of him.

His eyes landed on the bed, and he gasped and took a step back.

Olivia laid unconsious on the bed, her entire lower half seemed to be covered in blood, something small and bloody laid on the ground beside her.

"Elliot, look out!" he heard Fin shout, and he turned, just in time to see Adam come at him with the knife.

He grabbed a hold of his wrist and the two fell to the ground, fighting for the knife.

Adam hit him hard outside the head, and Elliot punched him with as much force as he could muster in th nose.

He let out a groan and cupped his bloody nose.

"Fucking bitch," Elliot growled, flipping him over and cuffing his hands behind him.

"You can't save her," he laughed. "It's too late, she's bleeding out to fast."

Elliot dragged him over and cuffed him to the chains that had held Olivia up when they whipped her.

He searched him and pulled out a ring of keys before running over to Fin.

"I'm fine, worry about Olivia!"

Elliot ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"Oh my god," he whispered, his fingers feeling nothing but cold, clammy skin.

"Olivia, no! Olivia don't do this to me!" he yelled getting out his radip.

"I need a bus to Goodwills gas station on 83rd and 2nd! I got an officer down, no pulse, she's about four months preg-"

"Not anymore," Fin whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

Elliot looked over to him in confusion before his eyes widened before looking down at their dead child, and even with all the blood and matter, he could make out the outline of a very premature child.

"Oh god," he groaned, bile rising in his throat.

He noticed that the ambilicul cord still had yet to be delievered and blood was pouring out from it.

He took a deep breath and picked up the radio once more. "Be- be advised the victom just gave birth 5 months prematurlly, and has yet to delever the plecenta. The.. .the childs dead."

He put the radio down, not even bothering to listen to a response, before he ripped the sleeve from his t-shirt and tied it around the cord, cutting off any more blood flow from it.

"You're gonna be okay, Liv, just hang on.

Elliot took the shirt off and balled it as small as he could before spreading her legs and pushing the shirt in between her legs, trying to stop the bleeding, desprate to save her.

He began CPR and breathed air into her. Her chest slowly rose and fell.

He checked her pulse and did it again, tears running down his face.

"Elliot, save her, please!" Fin begged, beginning to sob.

They heard footsteps and a moment later, Munch burst into the room.

"Fin!" Munch cried seeing his partner and best friend hung to the ceiling on chains.

Elliot didn't even take his eyes off of Olivia as he threw the keys to Fin, continuing to try to bring Olviia back.

Munch caught them with ease and raced to the chains, unhooking him.

The moment he was free, he raced towards Oliiva, ignoring the sight of his dead son.

"Olivia." His voice was strained, tears were already dtreaming down her face. "Liv, can you hear me? Olivia don't give up. Olivia please!"

He took one of her hands and held it tight, almost as if he was willing her body to take some of his life to put into her

Elliot did it once more before he chcked her pulse again. You had to press down hard to even feel the tiny thump her heart produced, but it was there, and her chest rose and fell almost half an inch, but she was breathing.

"Got a pulse!"

Elliot scooped her up in his arms and raced from the room, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Fin raced after them, leaving Munch alone with Adam.

"You're never gonna make it!" he shouted out after them, chuckling. "She's gonna die! Just like her bastard son!"

Munch glared at him before going up to him and hitting him in the face as hard as he could.

"Stupid bastard!" he yelled, spitting out a tooth.

"Shut up!" Munch yelled, hitting him again.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bitch! Do you hear me!?"

Munch wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed.

"If she dies," he growled, his hands becoming tighter. "I can promise you. Every single person who was just in this room, along with our captain, is going to torment you beyond anything imaginable until you have us begging for death!"

Adam and Munch glared at one another before Munch uncuffed him and led him out of the room.

"Fucking half mongol," he grumbled when they passed Elliot, spitting on him.

"Bastard!"

Munch hit him again and he nearly fell if it wasn't for the fact that Munch was holding him up.

"Stop fucking hitting me!"

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" came another voice form behind them.

They turned, and Adam smirked when Joseph walked out from the tiny store room, a gun trained on Munch.

"Let him go. I said let him go!"

Munch took a deep breath, his eyes wondering between Joseph and Adam.

"I said let him go, you ignorant fuck!"

Munch heard sirens in the distance, and knew it was only a matter of minutes before they would be down there.

"Look, you're both under arrest. So why don't you just come quietly, okay?"

"Screw you! Let my brother go, now!"

"The cops are coming!" he told them, the sirens getting even closer. From the look on Josephs look, he knew as well. "f you just come quietly, we'll give you leniency."

"You're a liar! I heard what you said to Adam! Of that little traitor whore dies, then you and you pig buddies are gonna kill us! Now you expect us to believe that you're going to give you leniency?

Munch nodded. "You have to trust me."

"Why?"

"Because," his mind thought quick. He could hear the foot steps above them, now. "Because I hated the fact they're together as well!"

Josephs gun lowered. "What?"

"I loved her!" His mind was working a thousand miles a second, desperate to keep them occupied long enough so that the other officers could get down here.

"I loved her since the first time I saw her! And when Fin, my partner and best friend, took her away. Typical nigger move!"

Joseph lowered his gun to the floor as Munch continued to lie, "That's why I was upset, because I loved her. But I understand what you did. I can condone it. If she lives, I will get you the two fo you out of here and lenient sentencing."

Joseph now put his gun down all the way, his eyes locked with Munch.

"Everybody, freeze!" a voice said before a dozen cops ran into the room, their guns trained on Joseph.

"You set us up!" he yelled, as a cop put on handcuffs and dragged him out of the room.

"Who knows? Maybe it's just the Jew in me," he said smirking at him.

"Kike bastard!" Joseph screamed.

"Here," he shoved Adam towards one of the cops before going over to Elliot and bending down next to him.

"Detective, I wouldn't advise you to do that," one of the cops said, "you're tampering with evidence."

Munch stopped and a tear fell.

"He's not evidence. He's their son."

But he left just as Warner and CSU came in. Warner looked down at the baby and her eyes filled up with tears.

"I, I didn't even know she was-"

"No one did," Munch said, biting his lower lip, walking out of the room and down the hall to the stair way.

He walked out of the main station and looked around before he went over to the car and knocked on it three times, and Tina popped up and Munch opened the car. and picked her up.

"Where's mommy?" Tina asked, her eyes filling with tears again. "Yo, you said I could see her and daddy!"

"Come on," he picked her up, avoiding touching her swollen twisted ankle. "Lets get you somewhere safe."

"I want to see her!" she yelled, trying to squirm away from him.

"You will, baby, but not-"

"MOMMY!" she screamed, finally twisting herself hard enough so that Munch had to place her down.

Munch quickly looked around and he saw Elliot placing Olivia on a stretcher, bleeding heavily, the blood soaking through the thin blanket, Fin holding her hand.

She tried running to him, but the pain in her ankle almost made it unbearable for the little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

She ran as hard as her one good leg would carry her, tears cascading down her face.

"Tina, no!" Munch cried, desperate to get to her before she saw the extent of the damage.

Fin looked towards the shouting and when he saw Tina struggling to get away from Munch, he ran towards her, faster then he thought he could run.

"Tina!"

He picked her up and hugged her crying the moment he held her.

"It'd okay, baby, everything is gonna be okay!"

"What's wrong with mommy?"

Fin shook his head and held her tighter.

"Nothing. Mommies gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine," he whispered, not believing his own words.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**I own no one but my own people.**

**A/N I am SO sorry to everyone I upset with the last chapter. But that's how I had it planned from the start. Plus if I had made mini Elliot live, it would have screwed up something else stewing in my insanely fucked up mind. What is it? Gonna have to read this story to the end to find out :)**

Fin held Tina's hand the entire time they rode to the hospital as the paramedic worked on her ankle, silently urging the driver to go faster, looking at the wall, not saying a word.

"Daddy," Tina asked as the paramedic wrapped it in gauze. "Mommy's going to be okay right?"

Fin bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, baby. She's gonna be fine."

Turning his head from her so that she didn't see the disbelief in his eyes, nor the tears the began to shine in them.

Olivia had screamed. She had screamed harder, louder, and more horrible then anything Fin had ever heard in his life, unable to even form words. All she could was simply scream for her lost child's life as the gun shot echoed in their dungeon. She fell unconscious on her bed and she bled out, the thick red liquid taking away her very life from her body. Only then did the horrific screaming stopped.

Fin wasn't even to make a sound, much less the scream she had made. Until Joseph laughed. Just laughed uncontrollably as if he had just witnessed something hilarious. He began sobbing as he tried to get to them, desperate to kill the men who took away his sons life, who had raped and tortured his wife for hours on end.

Joseph took his time with her, ravishing her pain, her body beneath his as she struggled the first few times he had put her through hell before she stopped fighting. He had enjoyed it far more then Adam did, who looked at it as "punishment and cleansing" as he put it. What's worse, was that Fin was thanking the heavens when she stopped screaming and struggling. Every scream and plead and sob she had let out cut through him like physical pain. And he knew that it only encouraged them to push faster, to hit her harder. But she wouldn't give up, wouldn't stop fighting even when she also knew there was no hope. Until finally, she had stopped responding to it. She laid motionless and speechless, only doing and saying what was told of her.

"I should have found a way to help," he thought, more tears rolling down his face.

The ambulance rolled to a stop, breaking Fin out of his thoughts, and he sat up straight, eager to get out of here, desperate to check on Olivia.

The doctor opened the door and as soon as they were opened, he jumped out, waiting impatiently for Tina to be loaded onto the stretcher, thankful with all his heart a broken ankle was the worst extent of her damages.

As soon as she was on, he raced ahead of them, running into the hospital and looking around.

"Fin!" someone called out.

He turned hastily to see who, and saw Elliot rise from a waiting seat and raced over to him, covered in her blood, not even hiding the tears that spilled from his blue eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked, his composure hanging by a thread.

"They took her into surgery. Sh- she crashed in the ambulance. They were still trying to get her heart beat back when she went into surgery."

Fin took a step back, and the room began swirling. He placed a hand out to steady himself and Elliot caught him before he collapsed to the ground. Uttering to words that sounded a lot like, "I'm sorry," but he was too out of it to notice.

"We need a doctor over here!" Elliot cried, hoisting Fin to his feet.

Fin shook his head, trying to get the room to stop spinning around him.

"No!" he yelled, pushing Elliot away, "I need to find out if she's okay!"

Elliot tried to reason with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fin, you need a doc-" Fin threw it off in anger.

"I need Olivia, okay! I need my fucking wife!"

He shook his head once more, the hospital coming back in focus. Ignoring those staring at him.

He ran to the secretary who looked at him a bit oddly, trying to decide if security needed to be called yet.

"Please!" he begged, "please, I need to find out about Olivia Benson! she was just brought in here. I'm her husband, please. I can't lose her."

"Sir, if she was just brought in, there's nothing I can tell you besides wait for the doc-"

"I don't want to fucking wait!" he screamed, his hands began shaking.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled once more, tears falling fast down his brown skin "I just watched my wife go through hell, my son is dead, and my wife might be dead! So don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Sir, I'm sorry," the secretary said, truly feeling sorry for him. She had seen these type of things every day, desperate husbands and wives, fathers and mothers screaming and threatening her trying to get information on their loved ones. Information she would be glad to give if she had any. "But I don't have any information to give you. I promise the moment I find out anything, I will let you know. But please either sit down, or I will have security escort you out of this hospital. I don't want that, but I will if I'm forced to."

"God damn it!" he yelled, but he stormed away from the desk regardless.

Elliot went up to him, "Fin, please!" he pleaded, wanting to break down as well. "We can't do this! You can't do this! You need to stay strong for Tina."

Fin took a few shaking breaths before he let out a sob.

"My son is dead. Olivia might be dead, if she lives she'll live out the rest of her life in horrible memories... Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Fin, listen to me, listen to me!" Elliot yelled forcefully. "You did nothing to deserve this, Olivia didn't do anything to deserve this, okay? You know just as well as I do that there are some really messed up people in this world, and you guys just happened to be the target of them."

Fin let out a sob once more, shaking his head, "I just want her to be okay."

"She will be! Olivia's strong, she's going to make it."

"She has to," Elliot thought silently.

He felt horrible beyond belief that he could have prevented this. If he had just told Olivia and Fin about the phone call, the true reason beyond the fire, none of this would have happened.

"I was protecting my wife!" he thought, a tiny voice yelled, trying to justify this, but he paid no attention to it, knowing no matter what he thought. If Olivia, his best friend and woman he had trusted with his life with almost eleven years and vice versa, died because of him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Why don't," he suggested, his own eyes filling up with tears once more, "why don't we just sit down and wait for the doctor, okay?"

Finally submitting to another's will, Fin sat down on one of the waiting chairs and waited with news on Olivia.

About ten minutes into waiting, Cragen ran through the hospital doors, and as soon as he spotted Fin and Elliot, he ran up to them.

"Fin!" Oh my god, are you okay? Where's Olivia and Tina?"

"I'm fine," he told his boss, "Tina's fine, just a broken ankle, and Olivia is-" but he had to stop, the tears over taking his voice.

Cragen took a step back and shook his head. "No. She can't be... no!"

"We're not sure. Her heart stopped in the ambulance. They were trying to revive her when we got here," Elliot told him hastily, seeing his captains eyes well up with tears. "We're just waiting on the word now."

Cragen, looking slightly better, nodded before he turned towards Fin. "What happened?" Munch called me, said you've three been kidnaped, and that you're body guards were both dead..."

Fin shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Not until I know she's okay."

Cragen nodded before also taking a seat besides Fin. "Where's Tina?"

"They're working on her now. She should be fine. Where's Munch?"

Out of all the people he wanted to truly talk to and see was Munch. He never had the connection with Elliot like Olivia had, and he and Cragen had never gotten along like he had with Olivia and Elliot. He needed his best friend and the man who would take a bullet for him in a heart beat, here with him.

"He's processing Adam and Joseph. He called to tell me he'd be here as soon as he could."

Fin nodded before he sighed, continuing to wait on anything about Olivia.

Thirty pain staking minutes passed, before finally, a doctor walked out, a solemn look on his face.

"Olivia Benson?"

Elliot, Fin, and Cragen all jumped up, Fin rushed to the doctor.

"Is she okay? Tell me!"

The doctor took a deep breath before looking up at Fin, his face cold and expressionless.

"Mr. Tutuola. Your wife is."

**How many of you are an inch away from your computer screen right now and wanting to kill me?**

**Don't worry. I plan to update soon... maybe *cackles evilly* Review and I'll consider having it up to you soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

I own no one but my own people.

A/N This is not an E/O. This story is, and will forever remain FO. Just clearing the air before people read half way through this and go rushing down to the blue button and start yelling at me for a few actions and things said by the characters.

"Tell me!" Fin screamed,forcing himself with all his might not to grab hold of the doctor.

"She's alive, for the moment."

"Fo- for the moment, what does that mean? Tell me if she's going to be okay!" Fin begged him.

"We're not sure, Mr. Tutuola. Right now her lesser injuries include three broken ribs, her left arm bone has been shattered, her right eye socket has been severely bruised. It may take a while before she properly sees out if it again. Not to mention the multiple bruises, the whipping scars, the burns..."

"Oh god," Elliot groaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

Fin's eyes filled with tears. If three broken ribs and a shattered arm were the lesser of her injuries, he shuddered to think what might be actual damage.

"What else? You said that was her lesser injuries."

The doctor cleared his throat then motioned to Cragen and Elliot. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tutuola, but I can only give this information out to family."

"That's her father and I'm her brother!" Elliot cried, desperate to find out what was wrong with her.

The doctor cocked an eyebrow in disbelief before turning back to Fin.

"Your wife was losing to much blood, not to mention the multiple tears, the trauma to her sexual organs. We also found traces of logitide in her blood stream, a poison that attacks a woman's birth canal. Seemingly harmless if a woman is not pregnant, very uncomfortable but otherwise harmless. But if a woman is pregnant, then it is indeed very fatal. It cramps the vaginal muscles so tight, that your body tricks itself into giving birth, caring none whatever about what stage the fetus has developed to."

"That's why she gave birth so early," Fin whispered, tears running down his face.

Cragen looked from Fin, to Elliot, to the doctor, all of whom seemed not surprised in the least that Olivia had been pregnant.

"She was pregnant?"

Elliot nodded, "About 4 months."

Fin, deciding that he would deal with the fact that Elliot knew how along his wife had been before he was was something he would deal with later, turned back to the doctor.

"Is it going to kill her?"

"No. However, due to the irreversible damage and massive blood loss that would have killed her," he took a deep breath, "we were forced to preform a hysterectomy on your wife."

The room had begun spinning once more, his breathing became rugged. He forced himself to straighten out, to concentrate on the man in front of him.

"So... so she can never get pregnant again?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry sir."

Fin let the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall down finally.

His son had just been murdered brutally in front of them, and now he had found out that she would never be able to become pregnant again.

"Ca- can I see her?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. She's in a lot of pain right now, and refusing any pain medication or antibiotics. Mr. Tutuola, if your wife doesn't take these pills, then she will develop an infection that will more then likely be fatal."

"Have you explained this to her?"

"Yes. After she woke up and we informed her of the surgery, she said she wanted to be put off the pain meds , and wanted no antibiotics."

Fin shook his head, "no. That's not like her. She'd want to get better!"

"She also said," the doctor interrupted, a saddened look on his face. "That she didn't care about living anymore."

Fin glared at the doctor. That was not his Olivia that he was talking about. Not Olivia Benson, the woman who would do anything to survive, who would encourage others to do the same, who would never give up on life and leave him and Tina alone. There had to have been a mistake. Some other Olivia Benson in the hospital who would be willing to give up her life so easily.

"Fin," Elliot's cracked voice brought him back down, and he turned to look at him, and wasn't surprised to see tears cascading down his face. "Fin, you have to talk to her! You're her power of attorney, you can sign some kind of form saying that she's not in the right state of mind to make those decisions. Olivia's always been for people being forced to take their medication if that's what it takes for them to get well. She would thank you, and you know it! I'm not going to lose her."

Fin watched the tears roll down his face before he turned back to the doctor. "I need to see her. I'll talk to her."

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Follow me, sir."

Elliot and Cragen began to follow, but Fin turned back to them.

"I'm sorry," he said, mostly to Elliot. "But right now I just need to be alone with her."

Cragen nodded, and at once went to go sit back down, but Elliot made no move to go back.

"Elliot, please," Fin pleaded, his voice cracking as a fresh batch of tears made there way down his face. "I know you love her, but please. I just want to talk to my wife by myself."

Elliot took a deep breath before he too went back and sat down next to Cragen, burying his head in his hands, not even trying to cover up the sobs.

Following the doctor once more, he was steered up two floors and down three halls until he reached the ICU, and they stopped at the first door on the right, where all the shades had been drawn for privacy.

"She's in there. She's awake, but again, please remember she's in a lot of pain right now."

Nodding, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Her left arm had been put into a heavy cast and on a sling, and even through the thin hospital blanket and gown, he could see the outline of a large dressing on her back and her ribs wrapped and bandaged tightly.

Olivia didn't even register his footsteps as he entered the room, nor when he sat down beside her. She kept her one good eye open and staring into the opposite wall, making no notice that Fin had arrived.

Her breathing was shallow, and her fists were clenched around the sheets so tight, she had made tiny holes in them.

"Olivia," he whispered, to afraid to touch her, unsure if he would further injure her or not.

She said or did nothing. He might of well been talking to the heart monitor. "Olivia, please. The doctor told me you're refusing any medicine that will help you." Again, met by silence. "Yo- you can't give up like this. You can't roll over and-"

"Die?"

She spoke so softly, that he almost missed it, the one word laced with more pain then Fin ever thought he would hear if he lived a thousand years.

"Why not?" she continued, her voice a low mutter. "I deserve it."

"Olivia, don't say that, don't you ever say that."

Though his voice was soft and barely above a whisper, it conveyed his desperation. "Neither one of us deserved what happened, neither one of us deserved to have our son taken from us when he wasn't even five minutes old."

"Then why is it, every innocent person I was supposed take care of, dies? My two miscarriages, this one, I can never become pregnant again, Tina's probably dead as well."

"No!" Fin told her, grateful he could bring at least some good news, "Tina's fine, she's worried about you. She needs her mother to fight this!"

"Why?"

With every ounce of agony ripping through her, she turned to face him, and Fin in took a deep breath when he saw the thick heavy white bandage over her eye, the large blue and purple bruises on her face, her one good eye full of tears. "Fin, all I do is hurt the ones I love."

"Liv, that's not true!"

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, none of this would never have happened. If I never fell in love with you, then we wouldn't be here right now."

Fin's eyes filled up with tears once more. "Olivia, please."

He reached over to take her hand, but she turned away from him once more. "Leave me alone," she muttered.

"Olivia... you can't do this. Think of how much it'll hurt Tina if she finds out they saved her mother, and she just gave up."

"She'll be better off without me."

Fin felt his desperation reach his breaking point, and forced himself not to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Why was she doing this? Why was she just giving up on life? Surely she couldn't truly believe that Tina would be better off without Olivia, that Fin could even manage to live another day without her by his side.

"Olivia, that's not true. Tina needs you, I need you! No one would better off."

She shook her head, and Fin could her a sob escape, "I'm her mother, I'm supposed to protect her, and instead I stood by and did nothing while they kidnapped her."

"Olivia, look at me, look at me!" He couldn't help himself as he yelled at her, but when Olivia faced him, her unbandaged eye full of tears and fear, he regretted it instantly.

"I'm sorry, but Olivia, I wouldn't be able to live without you, Tina would be devastated if you let yourself die. Think of our son, Liv. Do you really want him to look down from heaven and look at his mother giving up on life so easy?"

She let out a sob and the tears began falling swiftly down her face, causing her pain every time a new salty tear touched her bruised and broken skin."I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Fin wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Olivia," his own voice was shaking, "you could never hurt anyone as long as you live."

"But my children-"

"That wasn't your fault! that wasn't mine, or theirs, or any one's but the two sick men who did it. You have done nothing wrong."

"Mommy?"

Olivia and Fin both turned towards the door to see Tina being rolled in on a wheelchair, her right ankle in a brace, the doctor behind her smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, she wanted to see if you were okay."

Olivia nodded, wiping her tears away before the doctor rolled her up next to the bed.

Olivia looked over her for a moment, for the first time since she woke up, a bit of happiness seemed to shine through. She still had on the same clothes as when they were taken, and they were not ripped or torn, just dirty, she seemed to be fine emotionally, and the only outward injury was the tiny bruise on her cheek that would go away in a day or two, and her ankle, but it was just in a brace, so she knew it couldn't have been that bad.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, looking over Olivia's bruised and broken body.

Olivia chuckled and nodded, "I'm okay, sweetie. How are you doing?"

She pointed to her foot. "I''m fine. I'm hungry though."

"We'll get you something to eat, I promise, okay?"

Tina nodded and then pointed to her face, "what happened to you, Mommy?"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, and she forced herself not to shed them. "Nothing, Tina. I'm going to be fine."

Tina nodded, taking her mothers words to heart. She reached down and hugged her, and Olivia had to hold her breath to keep from screaming.

"Tina, maybe you shouldn't hug mommy yet!" Fin said, pulling her away from Olivia. "She's in a lot of pain right now."

Olivia took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Tina looked from Fin to Olivia, wondering if she should go against Fins wishes and hug her, or listen to him and stay away.

Olivia wrapped her one good arm around her and pulled Tina towards her. "I'll be fine."

As Tina wrapped her arms around her, barely touching her, and to that, Olivia was grateful, Tina laid her head on her shoulder. "I missed you," Tina whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Excuse me," the doctor who had told Fin the news poked his head in, a small needle in his hand. "Mrs. Benson, Mr. Tutuola, I need to talk to you in private for a moment."

The nurse who had wheeled Tina in began to pull her away.

"No!" Tina cried, "I want to stay with mommy!"

"It's okay, sweetie," Olivia told her, "I promise you can come back soon, okay?"

"Promise you won't leave?"

Olivia let out a small smile. "I promise."

And with a grin, Tina allowed the nurse to wheel her out, saying this as she was.

"Can I have some food, please? Does this place have hot dogs? Uncle Munch says they're filled with disgusting, mutinous chemicals, but I love them!"

Fin laughed, and Olivia tried, but the pain in her ribs made it too much to bare.

"So, Mrs. Benson," the doctor said coming into the room, "have you given any more thought as to what me and you talked about earlier?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I want the pain medication and the antibiotics."

The doctor smiled then went up to her and pushed the contents of the needle into the IV.

"This is morphine. It'll help with the pain. You'll probably going to want to sleep in a few minutes. I'll be right back with your other medicine."

And he walked out of the room. Fin turned to her and held her hand, stroking it gently.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For making it so that I didn't have to live without you."

Olivia didn't smile, and instead leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

When they pulled away, both had tears in their eyes.

"Fin.. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Don't worry. We're figure this out together. Right now just try to get some rest."

Olivia, who could already feel the effects of the morphine kick in, laid her head back against the pillow, and drifted off, thankfully, into a dreamless sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	27. Chapter 27

I own no one but my own people

A/N: I know Serena Benson died in the second season, but you know what? Fin and Olivia aren't married and have a child either so...

Elliot walked to the ICU, his hands shaking. He had to talk to her, had to see for himself the damage he had caused.

Cragen had been called back to the precinct by Munch, Joseph and Adam said they would only talk to 'one of their own', and Cragen didn't even bother asking Elliot to leave.

He turned the corner and saw her room number, her shades open. He opened the door and looked in, inhaling a deep breath when he did.

She was sleeping, but that didn't seem to make her look any less damaged. Bruises and scars covered what he could see of her, a thick gauze bandage over her left eye, her arm in a heavy cast and sling. Thankfully, the hospital blanket covered the rest of her.

Fin turned towards him and motioned him in, before turning back to Olivia, holding her hand.

"How is she?" he asked, looking down at her.

"She decided to take the meds, so we'll see."

Elliot nodded and sat down beside Fin.

"There, there's something I wanted to ask you," Fin asked, not taking his eyes from his wife.

"What?"

"How did you know how along she was with Elliot?"

Elliot looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Fin let out a sad chuckle and shook his head. "Sorry. Before they... before they killed him, they told her to give him a name, and Elliot Stabler Benson was what she decided on in the heat of the moment so..."

Elliots eyes filled with tears. She had thought of him in the midst of her pain. And if it wasn't for him, they never would have been in the situation to do that in the first place.

"She told me."

Fin didn't look at him, didn't register anything, his face like a marble statue. "Why didn't she tell me? Or why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to say anything to anyone."

"I had a right to know. I didn't even know she was pregnant until ten minutes before she gave birth. He was my son, Elliot. Someone should have told me."

"I wanted to," Elliot told him, turning Fin toward him. "I even asked her this same question, why she didn't tell you when she told me. Fin, she didn't want you to know in case something happened to this one as well. Didn't want your hopes up."

Fin glared at him. "So, she might of had another miscarriage, and no one would have told me? She wouldn't have told me I had another child on the way, or that another one was dead?"

"Don't blame her!" Elliot said desperately. The last thing he wanted was for Fin to blame Olivia for anything now, to be angry at her when she would need him most. "She doesn't need this now."

Fin sighed and stared back down at her, tears in his brown eyes. "Do you know what happened the night she had her first miscarriage?"

Elliot shook his head and Fin continued. "Me and Olivia had a fight that night, about some apartments we were looking at, you know. A two bedroom apartment wasn't exactly great for a couple with two kids. I wanted something that would actually let us live without surviving from pay check to pay check, look at some bigger apartments in lower Manhattan that wouldn't let us break the bank, and she said she didn't care if we both had to start running drugs, but she wanted someplace safer then downtown Manhattan, Queens more specifically. With the whole white picket fence and pool type thing, no matter the price. I mean I understand why, Queens is much safer then Manhattan, but I was a third grade detective, she was second grade, a kid, one more on the way. We just didn't have the money for it.

I slept on the couch, and," tears gathered in his eyes as well as Elliot. "I woke up at about three a clock to th both of them screaming. I ran in there, and there was so much blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do or what was wrong. Once I realized what was wrong, I called Munch, told him that Tina was at the neighbor who watched her when we were at work and he needed to get over there now to get her.

I ran out of the house, wrapped her in a blanket and rushed her to the hospital in our car. They said Kelly was dead before we even reached my car."

Fin no longer tried to hide the tears in his eyes, and Elliot didn't either.

Elliot knew how hard it had been on them, for a month, they pretty much refused to talk to anyone.

He also knew how frightened Fin must have been that night. He could still remember every detail when she had her second one, two years later.

In the precinct, she had been working on paperwork, even after Elliot, Fin, and Cragen told her to go get some rest. She had said she had a bad feeling, and that she wasn't hurt or in any pain, she just had a feeling that something ad was going to happen that day.

So Olivia had stayed most of the day, and then all of a sudden, she began screaming, and she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, the blood already soaked through her jeans and onto the floor.

Elliot and Fin ran to her, trying to comfort her. Fin pulled down her jeans and underwear and took his shirt off and wadded it into a ball before he stuffed it in between her legs, just like what Elliot had done at the basement.

Cragen called 911, and when they got there, Olivia had fallen unconscious, still bleeding.

They had saved her, but the baby, a boy they named Sean afterwards, had no chance.

After that day, Fin had began to drink, more so then Elliot ever saw. Showing up drunk at work, or with a hangover.

Finally a month later Olivia had put her foot down. Told him that she was not about to let Tina be raised by a drunk, and she was not about to live with another one, that if he cared about Tina and Olivia, he would knock off the drinking. He stopped that day.

Fin sniffed, and wiped his tears away and went back to holding her hand. "I never thought that I could experience something worse then losing them. But... watching Olivia being tortured like that, knowing she's going to live out the rest of her life in nightmares, that her worse fear came true. And then they... they just shot him, Elliot. Like he was nothing. Just put him down on the ground and-"

He had to stop. The room was beginning to spin once more, his breathing quickened.

Elliot stood up, "should I call someone?"

Fin shook his head. "No, no I'm fine. But, my son, Elliot. My child. Oh god my son!"

He let out a sob and Elliot grabbed him and hoisted him up, embracing him like a brother.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay! You're gonna make it through this!" he told him, letting out his own sob.

"I don't think I can," he cried, sobs ripping through him.

"Fin, you have too. Olivia needs you right now. You need to be strong!"

Fin let out another sob and took several deep breaths and let go of Elliot, and wiped his tears.

"What if I can't?" he asked, his voice shaking like a leaf.

Elliot opened his mouth, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Then you let down the most important person in your life who needs you now more then anyone," a woman with a thick European accent said from the doorway.

They both looked to see who it was, and Fins eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

Serena Benson walked into the room, and Fin was surprised to not smell a drop of alcohol on her. Her light blue eyes wide and concerned, her light gray hair puled back in a tight bun. Wearing a faux black fur coat over black slacks and a white shirt, her pale skin care worn, but still looked well cared for.

"She never took me off of her emergency contacts. They called me," the woman explained

"She doesn't need you right now, Serena. Get out of here!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and although Elliot knew Olivia would kill him for thinking this, the two had almost the exact same face when they became angry.

"I have every right to see my daughter, Odafin. What happened to her? All anyone will tell me was that she was hurt badly."

Serena walked over to them, pushing Fin out of the way, and gasping when she saw Olivia.

She kneeled down beside her and held her hand, "Wha- what happened to her?"

"None of your business!"

She glared at him before she turned back to Olivia and began muttering a soft prayer in a language Elliot couldn't understand.

"She hates it when you speak Russian," Fin interrupted, and Serena looked up at him, sending nothing but hate towards him. "Said you only used it when you were drunk."

Serena stood up and crossed her arms, although she was several inches shorter then Fin, she was not in anyway intimidated.

"Olivia is my daughter, and I care about her more then anything. I have every right to be with her!"

"You've had a funny way of showing it, Serena. Where were you at our wedding? How about when she had Tina, or at her Christening, any of the holidays that Olivia invited you too, despite my many protests? Come to think of it, you've never even met Tina!"

"I've come to make it right, Odafin. I-"

"Did you even call when she had the miscarriages?"

"I said I was here to make it right, everything. I'm going on two months sober now, going to meetings. I want to make it right with my daughter and my grandchild."

"No."

"You have no right to say if I can or can not see her or Tina!"

"You really want to test me, Serena? Because I guarantee it'll be the last time you see Olivia, and Tina won't even know your name, you pathetic drunk!"

"How dare you!"

Serena raised her hand, and they both thought for a moment that she was going to hit him, but instead she took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair. Elliot could see faded old scars on her wrist.

"Look, lets... lets just calm down, alright?" Elliot said, stepping in front of Serena, and looked at Fin. "Fin, she has just as much right to be here as you do."

"You really want the woman who beat the hell out of her everyday for almost eighteen years to look after her now? Who came after her with a broken bottle, who broke two of her ribs with a frying pan, who made it impossible for her to walk for two weeks because she pushed her down a flight of stairs?"

Elliot turned to Serena and looked down at her, and was surprised to see how much different they really looked up close.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Miss. Benson?" Even after the words escaped his mouth, they sounded odd to him.

She nodded and smiled at him, and Elliot knew one thing Olivia's father did not pass down to her. "Of course, Elliot."

"Ho-"

"She's mentioned and described you many times. At first when she announced she was engaged, I thought it had been you."

Elliot gave a weak smile back and took Fin from the room., shutting the door behind her.

"I know what she did to her," he whispered to Fin, who was looking murderous at the fact that Serena was alone with her, and Fin was out here. "But you can't not let her be here. Olivia always wanted her family to be apart of her life, you know this Fin."

"I'll call Simon if she wants other family here, but not Serena."

"Fin-"

"No!" he yelled and lowered his voice considerably."I'm not gonna let that- that bitch screw with her even more then she has!"

"She's sober, Fin. From all the things Olivia told me about her, there was always alcohol involved. I smelled or saw nothing that there was that insinuated she took a drink at all, even in the last week."

Fin glowered at him, knowing her was right. "She doesn't need the stress of thinking Serena will fall back off the wagon."

"When Olivia wakes up, and the moment she says she doesn't want her there, then I'll toss her out myself. But give her a chance, Fin."

Fin sighed then turned to look in the window, and Serena was sitting where he was, holding her hand, he could make out the low mutterings of more Russian.

"Olivia never told me she was Russian," Elliot said looking in the window.

"She isn't exactly proud of her mothers ancestry, neither is Serena when I think of it."

Fin turned back to the window and sighed. "If Olivia gets upset-"

"I'll throw her out myself, Fin, I told you."

The two looked at one another before they walked back in the room, and Serena stood up, anxiety in her face.

"Sit down," Fin told her, "I'll get another chair."

"Thank you, Odafin, for letting me stay with my daughter."

"Whatever," he grumbled and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, and stared down at her bruised and broken face. "Just do me a favor, Serena."

"Yes?"

"It's Fin, not Odafin,"

Serena smiled that all too familiar smile at him again, and he had to hold back tears looking at the thing he may never see again.

"Of course, Fin. Of course."

Please Review


	28. Chapter 28

I own no one but my own people

**WARNING! Contains racist language and thoughts! I do not mean to offend anyone!**

**SVU Squad room**

Cragen walked in and went into the outer interrogation room, where Munch was waiting for him, staring in anger at Joseph.

"Where's Adam?" he asked, glaring at the man who sat calmly in the chair behind the glass.

"In the other room," Munch answered not turning around. "I got Officer Zamora watching him. But neither one would talk to me. Wanted one of their own, they said, no one else."

Cragen nodded before he walked over to the door, and opened it, slamming the door behind him.

Joseph looked over him. "Who are you?"

"Caption Donald Cragen, I'm in charge here."

Joseph looked him over once more, and chuckled. "It's a nice change to see, I'll admit, Captain. White male in power, just how it used to be, how it should be. And you don't seem like a fag either so double the beauty."

Cragen ignored him and sat down opposite him, "Sargent Munch said you wanted to talk to me."

Joseph leaned in. "I want a deal."

"No," Cragen said coldly.

"You really wanna put that race traitor bitch through a trial? Her half breed daughter, his disgusting jungle bunny husband? Is it really worth it?"

"You raped and tortured an innocent woman, killed five others, just for your religious ideals."

Joseph chuckled. "Clearly you have no insight beyond your own little mind, warped by the Jew controlled media. It's not just about God. The white man is superior in every single way to every other race. Statistics and genetics, not to mention history, proves it. Me and Adam, we're like soldiers, sent down to destroy the devils people. Kikes are descended from Eve and Satin, niggers were created from the ashes of hells great fire to fight for Satin in the great war and to fight against his enemies, the white man. God needs us to help destroy what began so long ago."

"So why just interracial couples? Why not just African Americans?"

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "The whites were put down on this earth to defend and protect our God. When a solder turns their backs on God to lie with one of those disgusting things, it's sickening! All whites were put here for a purpose, to defend god and fight in the war, and when you lust for your enemy... it can not be allowed! They create these demon children, these half breeds, and God hates knowing that what could have been a brilliant and beautiful soldier is mixed with Satan's's blood."

Cragen shook his head. "You're an idiot. You're nothing but a skin head idiot."

"I am no skinhead, me or my brother. They go around doing senseless violence, thinking their doing gods work, when they're just providing the media with more of Satins fuel, turning more potential soldiers into disbelievers, into haters."

"Senseless violence? You killed five innocent people, possibly another, you ripped a child from a woman and shot it right in front of her before it was even a minute old!" He was yelling now, with no looks of stopping. "How can you not call what you and your brother did senseless?"

Joseph stood up in anger. "White woman were put on this earth for one reason only. To secure the future for our kind, to give birth to solders for God or more creators. She was beautiful, she would have created beautiful children, and she turned her back on god for some gangster nigger. Even with someone like Elliot Stabler for a partner and best friend she turned her back on her people. The perfect example of a solder of God. Religious, white, a marine, became a cop afterwards, taking down mindless nigger criminals, married one of the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on, had four beautiful children, would have willingly let that traitor and her family die with no regret..."

"Detective Stabler would give his life for Olivia in a heartbeat!"

"Oh really?" Joseph crossed his arms, "then why didn't he tell anyone that we called, warned him not to help them, and he listened? He had a chance to stop us, to save them, and he choose to save his family, to protect his own people, like any decent white man should do! Of course I would also choose to save the blond hair blue eyed goddess he's married to over that race traitor slut and her mud family any day of the week as well so..."

Cragens eyes widened in shock before a man in a black business suit walked in, Adam in toe. A good looking pale man with dark brown hair, light green eyes, he looked about thirty.

"Do not say another word, Joseph," the man said sitting next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cragen demanded standing up and looking over the mans soldier at Munch, who even with the glasses on, he could tell his eyes were narrowed at him.

"Thomas Swan," he said shaking Cragens hand. "Defense attorney for Adam and Joseph."

"They never asked for a lawyer," Cragen informed him.

"A member of a group I am associated with saw the arrest on the news, and I rushed over to defend these two boys in a heart beat."

"And what group would that be?"

"The New York branch of the National Socialist Movement. Now, as I was saying before, this conversation is over."

"They both confessed."

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "Do you honestly think two sane men would be thinking this way?"

He pulled out the rectangle blue papers they had come to fear, "Not guilty due to mental disease or defect."

"They knew exactly what they were doing when they raped and murdered those people. A detective in this squad was raped, tortured, and may die because of them! They were in the rights mind when they planed it, and when they executed it!"

"I beg to differ. They'd been brainwashed since birth, Captain. You heard Joseph. They call themselves solders of god. Do you honestly think those are words of sane men, Captain?"

Cragen glared at him and took a step toward him, but Thomas didn't back down. "If Olivia dies because of them, I won't care about the trial verdict. I'll kill them myself."

"Is that a threat against my clients?"

"That's not a threat, consoler. It's a promise."

Thomas and Cragen glared at one another, Thomas' cocky smile not leaving his face before he finally turned away and sat down, motioning Adam and Joseph to do the same. "Like I said, I'd like to speak to my clients in private."

"Do it in booking, your clients are going to Rikers."

Cragen walked out of the room, and saw Munch storming out of the station house.

He ran after him. "Where are you going?" Cragen called out as Munch got on the elevator.

"To kill Elliot!" he shouted as the doors shut, leaving Cragen speechless.

At the hospital, Serena and Fin waited by her side, neither taking their eyes from her.

"So," Serena said still not looking up at him. "Would you mind telling me how my daughter got into this condition?"

Fin swallowed hard and held her hand tighter. "We've been investigating a case. Several interracial couples were murdered. We found out that me, Olivia, and Tina were in their sights. Then two days ago we were kidnaped and then they..."

He didn't need to say anymore, she understood what had happened, that her daughters worst nightmare had come true.

Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth, her lip trembling. "No. It's not true. Tell me it's not true!"

"The- they raped her, and tortured her."

Tears filled Serenas eyes, and she looked down at Olivia. "Even now, forty five years later, I still have horrible nightmares about it. I never wanted for her... oh god, do you think she might become-"

"No. She can't be pregnant. They had to preform a hysterectomy on her, and she was already pregnant when they did it."

"She had another child?"

Fin shook his head. "He's gone," he said coldly, not yet wanting her to know all the details.

Serena swallowed more tears and looked down at her once more.

It was silent for a few minutes before Serena spoke again. "Her eyes," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, a bit more snippy then he should have.

"Her eyes. The fact that she seemed to look nothing like me in any other aspect didn't really bother me. I actually envied her somewhat when she became older. My family had always been pale, light eye color, blond." She ran her hand through Olivias hair as if she could steal the color by simply touching it. "She had the exotic dark look that I always had wanted. But her eyes. The moment she looked up at me and I saw them... It just reminded me too much of him. It was like looking at the man who destroyed me everyday. I hated it. I took it out on her what I wanted to do to him. To make him feel as bad as I did, for turning me into some senseless drunk, and since I couldn't get my hands on him, she was the next best thing."

Fin said nothing. He couldn't comprehend it. Every time _he_ looked into her eyes, hate was the farthest thing on his mind.

She let out a sad chuckle. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess because I know you hate me for what I did to her, as much as I hate myself, and I'm just trying to make you understand it. I know there is no excuse for how I treated her, but..."

She sighed heavily and then got up from the chair.

"Do you want some coffee, Fin?

"No thanks." he said not looking up from her

She was almost out the door when Olivia let out a quiet moan.

Serena raced back to her bedside and sat back down.

"Liv?" Fin asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

She opened her one good eye and groaned softly once more.

"How you feeling?"

"Everything hurts," she moaned, clutching her chest.

"Do you wish for me to get the doctor?"

Olivia snapped her head towards Serena and her eye widened. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"You forgot to take me off your list of contacts. They called me."

Olivia opened and then closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She sat up in the bed, groaning in pain.

"I'm two months sober," she admitted. "Going to meetings and everything."

Olivia was still at a loss for words.

"I also came to tell you how sorry I am, for all the heart ache and pain I caused. I know those words won't nearly make up for what I did to you, but I like to think it's a start."

"Mom, please," Olivia pleaded. "I don't need this right now. I'm not going to deal with everything, and you coming back into my life for a while and then begin drinking again."

Serenas face fell. "Olivia, please. I've given it up, I swear I have."

Olivia had tears in her eyes. "Mom, please just go away."

"Olivia, I love you."

Serena took a step towards her, and Olivia flinched.

"I can't deal with all of this right now!" she told her again, a sob escaping her.

Serena bit her bottom lip, but instead of saying anything, she nodded and got up from the chair. "When you're ready, you know my number."

Serena walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to Fin. "I'm sorry, but I can't deal with her now."

"It doesn't matter. If you don't want her there, then she won't be here."

He moved to run his hands through her hair, and she flinched away from his touch.

"I'm sorry!" she cried when she realized what she had done. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't be," he whispered, "Baby, no one expects you to get better over night. It's gonna take some time, but it'll all go away eventually. I promise."

She let out a unsteady breath and shook her head.

"No, Fin. It'll never go away."

Fin opened his mouth and then closed it again, too much at a loss for words.

"Olivia-"

"Just leave me alone."

She turned away from him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Olivia, please," he said, his voice conveying the tears he wanted to shed. "I'm not going to leave you alone right now. I love you, and we need one another right now, more then we've ever needed each other before."

Olivia continued to stay silent and Fin sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but said nothing.

"I'm not leaving you, ever. I promise, Olivia."

"Please don't touch me," she whispered, as she began to shake from restraining herself not to throw him off herself.

Fin bit his bottom lip and nodded, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting back down in his chair, helpless as the woman he loved sat crumbling in front of him.

Outside, Serena watched through the window, tears filling her blue eyes.

She heard running footsteps and turned to see a man, no older then thirty five racing up, his curly brown hair reminding her strongly of someone she couldn't place her finger on.

He took one look in the window, and was about to race in before Serena stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, looking the young man over, desperately trying to remember where she saw him from.

"Simon Marsden," he said in haste, trying to move past her to get to the room.

She stopped him again and he took a step back, agitated. "Please! I need to see her!"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "You look awfully familiar."

"I'm sorry, I've never seen you before in my life. Now please, move!"

Simon tried to move past her again, but Serena stopped him. "How do you know Olivia?"

"I'm her brother, her husband called me down here."

Serena shook her head. "Olivia doesn't have a brother, she's an only child."

"No offense, lady, but you're wrong. I'm Olivia's brother. So if you don't mind-"

"No offense to you, _sir_," she said, a note of anger in her voice, "but I think I would know if my own daughter had a brother."

"You're her mother?" His voice softened considerably.

"Yes. Like I said, I think I would know if another child came out of me."

"We... we have the same father."

Serena took a step back, her eyes widening in shock. "So h- he had a son?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah. Olivia found me using her DNA. I didn't even know until she came looking."

"So was your mother raped?"

"No. He was a normal father to me. He raised and loved me."

Serenas eyes flooded with tears once more.

"I'm sorry Olivia never told you. I guess she didn't want-"

SMACK! Serena slapped him as hard as she could manage.

"Stay away from my daughter, you foul, evil piece of filth!" she screamed, slapping him again.

"Take it easy!"Simon cried, taking a step back away from her raised hand.

"Your father raped me!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but that's not my fault."

Serena glared at him and he swallowed a retort. "I'm only here to help Olivia, not get into a fight with my sisters mother. I'm really sorry but..."

He shrugged and began to walk into Olivias room, opening the door, and shutting it before Serena had a chance to retaliate.

She quickly looked into the window once more and saw Olivias face, while she didn't smile, she certainly looked a lot more happier to see him then she had been to see Serena.

Serena shook her head in disgust. How many times had Olivia said she wanted the man who had raped Serena dead, and now she was being friendly to the man who was nearly the spitting image of the man who fathered her.

"Bastard," she growled, her eyes narrowing at Simon.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I need to get away from here," she groaned.

She took one last glance at Simon before she stormed down the hall, the bar across the road calling her name.

I didn't intend for Simon and Serena to meet (of course when I started this story, there was no Simon in the SVUniverse.) But then I decided why not add in another couple handfuls of drama to this story? So...

Please review!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

I own no one but my own people

"Where are you going?"

Serena turned around and saw Fin come out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Where are you?" she spat, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What, are you drunk again already?"

"Why do you delight in insulting me?"

"Because you beat the ever loving piss out of the love of my life for nearly eighteen years, and have ignored her for the past five."

Serena shook her head and turned around once more, and Fin caught up to her easily.

"Just leave me alone," she grumbled, stepping up her pace some what.

"Tell me where you're going and I will," he said smoothly, easily catching up to her.

She groaned and whipped around to face him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "The bar across the street, alright!"

Fin shook his head in disbelief, shock radiating off his face. "I don't believe it. You know I have to admit, you had me fooled, Serena. I thought for once in your life, you might have actually cared about Olivia."

"I do care for her!" she cried, "but I can't deal with her choosing that monster over me! She would rather spend time with my rapists son then me!"

Serena took several deep breaths, and began muttering to herself in Russian, trying to calm her shattered nerves.

"Simon never tried to beat her and they love each other, so I can't really say I blame her."

Serenas eyes widened in shock. She had expected Fin to be shocked to learn Olivia's father had a son, storm in the room where that monster would surly be doing something unmoral to her, take that disgusting _thing_ by his scruffy little collar and throw him out of the room at the very least.

But when the realization dawned on her that he already knew that he had bourne other children, much less allowed Olivia to be alone with it, she became angered her beyond reason. "So you knew?" she asked, her eyes flashing with malice. "You knew she had a brother and you never bothered to tell me."

Fin let out a cruel laugh. "Oh please! How many secrets did you keep from her?"

"I never kept secrets from my daughter," she cried, "and I surly never would have kept something like this away from her!"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really? You told me about her grandfather, didn't you? Now does Olivia know this piece of information or not?"

"Please," Serena scoffed. "Do not threaten me with that, Odafin. You and I both know you would never tell her, that it would hurt her way to much if she knew about what that monster did. And there is a huge difference between that secret and what she kept from me."

"No, it's not. If it wasn't for the fact you were drunk, you never would have told me in the first place. Plus, I'd say your secret is a thousand times worse then what Olivia's is. So her father had a son. That's no need to go storming away from her when she needs support more then anything."

"In case you weren't there," she spat, "she kicked me out of her room. She would rather be with that... that spawn of satin then with her own mother."

"How many times did you call Olivia that exact phrase," asked Fin, venom in his voice. When she didn't answer, he nodded. "I thought so. But you wonder why. You've gotten help before, and you've always started drinking again. Can you honestly blame Olivia for not wanting to deal with that now?"

"I've never gone two months, though. Usually it only lasted a week at most. I came here to make it right, and the fact that she picked _him_ over me just sickens me."

Tears filled her eyes, and Fin sighed in both annoyance and defeat.

"You weren't talking to her, she wasn't talking to you, and the last memories she had was of you telling her over the phone after she finally got promoted to detective, that you didn't care, and she would probably lose her badge within a month. Then she found Simon, and for the first time in her life, she felt like she was part of a real family. And for the past three years, whenever they're together, she has been the happiest I've or anyone has ever seen her. Please," he pleaded, her dark brown eyes burring into hers. "Serena, if you truly love her, don't take something that makes her this happy away from her, even if you hate it."

Serena sighed and looked down the hall back towards her room.

"I suppose... I can't really object to something if it makes her that happy."

Fin nodded, and allowed himself half a smile before he turned back to the room.

"So why did you leave her side?" she asked, walking back to the room.

"Olivia wanted to talk to him alone, and I need to check on Tina. That's where I was going to go now."

Serena looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Would it be alright if I was to meet her?"

Fin opened his mouth to protest but closed it, unable to think of something to say.

After one long, almost painstaking minute for her, Fin nodded. "Let's go."

Serena looked up and her face lit up with a smile, and Fin once again had to turn away, unable to look at his favorite smile in the world on someone he nearly hated.

Munch slammed the taxi door shut, his body nearly shaking from anger, his view had a hazy red look to it.

Fin was his partner, his best friend. Both would easily take a bullet for the other one in a moments notice. Sure they were not as close as Elliot and Olivia were, but they still cared for one another. They had a trust like the best of partners, and would do anything for one another.

"And I sure as hell would never let him be kidnaped for an empty threat!" he mumbled, his fists clenching so hard he drew blood.

Munch stormed in the hospital and looked around the waiting room, and he had to remind himself to breathe as he laid his eyes on him.

Elliot sat one of the waiting room chairs, his outfit still covered in her blood, not wanting to leave the hospital to go get changed.

He stormed over to him, and Elliot saw him and stood up, relief etched in his face.

"Munch, thank god. Fin was looking for-"

But what Fin was looking for, Munch didn't find out. He walked over and hit him as hard as he could in the face.

Elliot stumbled and regained his footing.

"What the hell!" he shouted, narrowing his eyes at Munch.

"Shut up!" he screamed, storming up to him once more. "Just shut up, you miserable bastard!"

Munch threw another punch, but Eliot blocked it and threw his left hook, landing it square in Munch's jaw.

Munch spat out blood, and growled, before taking a running leap at him, and they both fell to the ground, hitting and kicking one another for all they were worth.

Munch landed on top of Elliot, but before Elliot could escape him, Munch began hitting him as hard as he could, over and over in the face.

Elliot grabbed his fist, and twisted his arm, flipping him over, and placing his fore arm against his throat, holding it there tightly.

Elliot growled at him and pressed tighter as Munch struggled to get out of the choke hold, but to no avail.

Elliot felt someone wrap his arms around him and yank him off of Munch, and as he struggled against the man who held him, he also saw Munch being pulled up from the floor, and despite his air loss, he was still fighting to get to him.

"What the hell is going on?" the voice asked him, and Elliot wrenched around and found Fin holding him, his eyes wide, Serena stood several feet away, in shock.

"He attacked me!" Elliot shouted, pointing towards Munch.

"And you deserve it, you little bastard!" Munch yelled, still trying to get out of the security guards hold.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You let Olivia and Fin get kidnaped to save your own ass!"

There was a low mutter in the hospital room, and Elliot's face fell.

Fin turned him around, confusion in his face. "Elliot, what is he talking about?"

Munch yanked himself out of the hold the guard held on him. "Adam and Joseph called him and told him not to help them, not to warn them of what they were going to do, and he listened to them!"

Fin took several steps away from him. "It's not true. Elliot, tell me it's not true?" he yelled, slightly frantic

Elliot swallowed his tears. "They said they were going to hurt Kathy if I helped," he whispered.

Fin shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"She thought of you." His voice was shaking, "She was probably in the most pain in her life, and she thought of you. She named our son!" he shouted, the tears falling forward, "after you, and it's because of you that we were there in the first place!"

"I didn't rape Olivia!" Elliot yelled, his own tears falling now "I didn't torture her, I didn't kill your son, Fin!"

"You could have stopped them! You could have told us! But instead you choose to just let it go! We could have protected Kathy, and you know it!"

"She's my wife! I couldn't take the chance! I'm sure you wouldn't risk Olivia if me and Kathy were in danger!"

"Olivia would happily give her life for you and Kathy in a heart beat and not think twice about it! She was willing to let a little girl die for you, she was willing to get half undressed in front of two murderers for you!" Fin screamed, shoving Elliot away from him.

"Odafin, calm down," Serena pleaded, coming up to the two of them, looking at Elliot with nothing but hate. "Olivia doesn't need-"

"Don't you dare try to tell me what she needs and doesn't need!" Fin snapped, not taking his eyes off of Elliot, "you never gave it to her when she was little, and you don't plan on giving it to her now."

Serena said nothing, and instead just continued to glare at Elliot.

Elliot took a shaky breath. "I need to talk to Olivia."

"You step one foot near her, and I will kill you," Fin told him, with complete and sincere honesty.

"I need to talk to her!" he pleaded. "I need her to understand-"

"What?" Fin snapped, "that her partner and best friend would rather her get raped, tortured, and have her son murdered then have his wife be put up in the station house for a while were she would be safe?"

"Please!" Elliot pleaded, frantic now. "Let me just sit down and talk to her!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Munch growled, storming up behind him and twisting his arms behind him, and quickly cuffing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot Stabler," Munch said coldly, beginning to lead him out of the hospital. "You are under arrest for being an accomplice for rape in the first degree, murder in the first degree, and three counts of kidnaping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against-"

"Munch, you can't be serious!" Elliot interrupted, fighting against him, but also knowing he deserved every thing they were throwing at him.

Munch threw him down in one of the chairs and got a mere three inches from his face. "Olivia was raped, Fin could have died, their son was murdered. Their daughter, your god child, could have died! Do you understand that?" Munch yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"I know!" Elliot shouted, letting out a sob. "Just let me talk to her, please!"

Munch glared at him before he turned to Fin, whose eyes were narrowed in hatred at him.

"I'm going to tell Olivia everything what you did, make sure she even wants to even talk to you at all. Then you can go in and try to talk to her. And by the way, start looking for a new partner, because there is no way in hell that I'm letting her be put in danger for someone who wouldn't do the same for her," he spat at him before storming off down the hall, Serena following.

Munch glared down at him, before he took the seat beside him, crossing his arms tightly, not looking at him.

"Do you mind taking off the handcuffs?" Elliot mumbled softly. Munch ignored him, and Elliot sighed before he leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes in defeat.

"So did they get the guy?" Simon asked softly, sitting in the chair that Fin had previously sat in.

Olivia nodded, "yeah, both of them."

Simon nodded and looked down, a deep blush appearing in his cheeks. "So is there any chance that you could be.. you know?"

Olivia shook her head tears appearing in her eyes. "No. I was pregnant before it happened."

"You're pregnant?" Simon asked, a smile appearing on his face, "well that's good then! How far along?"

"I said I was pregnant, Simon, not that I am right now. They killed my baby. Then because of what they did, they had to preform a hysterectomy."

"Oh god, Liv, I'm sorry," he said as tears began to fill his light green eyes.

Olivia couldn't speak anymore, as she was sure the next words out of her mouth would be a sob, or telling him to get out, and she didn't want him to leave.

"How's Tina?" he asked cautiously.

"Good," Olivia choked out, and before she knew it, she let out a sob.

Simon at once got off the chair and leaned as close as he could near her bedside, holding her hand. "Olivia, I promise everything will be okay," he told her, desperate for her to believe him.

"No it won't," she said, letting out another sob. "I was raped and my son was killed, Simon! I don't have the strength to deal with this."

"Yes you do. Olivia, I promise you that you do. You are one of the strongest woman I have ever met. You'll get through this, I promise."

"What if I don't?" she whispered, wiping the tears away, wincing as they leaked through her bandage.

"That's not an option for you. You're my sister, Olivia, I'm not going to let you give up."

Simon made a move to hug her, but thought better of it, seeing the heavily bandaged ribs.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Fin opened it.

"Do you mind if I talk to her for a second?" he asked quietly.

Simon nodded and went to stood up, looking down at Olivia. "I'll be back. I promise."

He smiled at her, and Olivia managed a weak grin. He bent down and kissed the top of her head before he left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia as Fin drew nearer, clear evidence of his tears. "Is something wrong with Tina?"

"No, no. Tina's fine," he said, sitting down in the chair beside her. "I need to tell you something though."

"What? Fin, please you're scaring me," she said, her voice breaking again.

He swallowed hard and took her hand in his. "It's about Elliot."

"Elliot's here?" she asked, trying to sit up, but the pain in her chest made it too unbearable. "Where is he?"

Fin sighed and hung his head, hating him more then anything right now. "He's in the waiting room. I wanted to tell you something before you talk to him though."

"What?" she asked, fear in her eyes. "Is he hurt? Is it one of the kids?"

Fin lifted his head, looking her straight in the eyes. "You really care for him don't you?"

"He's my best friend, Fin, you know that."

"Would you die for him?"

"In a heart beat. Fin, tell me what is going on!"

"Do you think he would die for you?"

Olivia nodded, looking directly into his eyes. "I know he would. Fin, please tell me what's wrong."

He sighed, and shook his head, tears filling his eyes, but he forced himself not to shed them ."Nothing, Olivia. Nothing at all."

He smiled sadly at her, and moved her hair out of her face. "I'll go get him now, okay? You can talk to him."

Olivia nodded, her eyes still narrowed in confusion. "Okay."

Fin got up from the chair and left the room, going back to the waiting room, where Elliot still sat, drying desperately to work out what he was going to say to her.

He walked over to them, and they both looked up.

"I didn't tell her anything," he whispered softly. "If you want to that's your choice, but I'm not gonna say a word, and neither is Munch."

Elliot managed a smile and stood up, stumbling a bit.

"Thank you, Fin."

"I didn't do it for you," he snapped, "I did it for her!"

Fin twisted him around and unlocked the handcuffs, throwing them back to a shocked Munch. "She wants to talk to you," he said, narrowing his eyes at him.

The two men looked at one another for a moment before Elliot walked off towards her room, hating himself more then he ever thought he could.

Munch walked up to Fin, who was looking after Elliot. "Why?" Munch asked, also staring after him.

Fin stood silent for a moment. "Because if you truly love someone, then you don't take away something that makes them happy, even if you hate it."

Without another word, he left the waiting room and headed off towards Tina's room.

Maybe it's just the EO in me, but I couldn't have Olivia hate him. Elliot will not get off scott free though, I assure you. But on that note, I got a whole new lOvE play list on my I-Pod, and my favorite EO scenes on my hard drive with hopefully many more to come. So lets go, EO shippers!!! They'd give each other a kidney for Christ sakes!!! This is our year!!! Okay, just wanted to get that off my chest. Now you can go review.


	30. Chapter 30

I own no one but my own people.

Shout out to my favorite red headed Irishman who fell for a brunette American. Love ya' forever, boyle!

Again, this is FO, not EO.

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door, taking a deep breath.

"Come in," he heard from inside, and it pained him to hear her voice like that, weak and defeated, not the strong, sure of herself voice he had heard for that past eleven years.

He slowly walked in, not even able to fake a smile on his face. He had seen her injuries, but now that she was awake, they seemed all the more pronounced.

"Elliot," she said, joy erupting in her voice, and Elliot hated himself that much more.

This time he forced himself to smile at her, hiding the tears in his voice. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she told him and Elliot could see right past the lie.

"She never wanted me to see her weak," he reminded himself as he took a seat by her bedside.

Elliot sighed before taking her bruised hand in his. "I told Fin I knew about th, the pregnancy before he did."

Olivia's good eye widened in fear. "Was he mad?"

Elliot shook his head, this time it was his turn to lie. "No. He said he understood why you hid it."

"Thank you. I don't think I could have done it. Told him that you knew before he did. Of course, this probably wasn't the best way for him to find out either."

Tears gathered in her eyes and Elliots heart broke for the woman sitting before him.

"I didn't get to hold him," she whispered. "He didn't even get to be held by someone who loved him before he died. I killed him, Elliot. I killed my son."

"No! Olivia, this was not your fault!" Elliot cried, desperate for her to believe him.

"If I never pushed, I would have killed myself and he would have lived. That's what should have happened, that's how it should have been."

"You weren't the one who shot him, Olivia. You can't blame yourself for what happened. If you had died before him, those monsters would have found another way to kill him. There was nothing that would have saved him."

"I could have given him a chance!" she cried. She gasped in pain and clutched her bandaged and broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked once more, expecting the same answer as before.

But this time, Olivia shook her head, tears building in her eyes. "It hurts," she whispered, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from screaming, all embarrassment of him seeing her weak forgotten.

"I'll get the doctor," he said, getting up from the chair.

"No!" Olivia cried, clutching his hand as hard as she could for support. "Don't leave me!"

Elliot quickly sat back down, holding her hand as tight as before. "I won't leave,"

"You can't, ever! Promise me you'll never leave me!"

Elliot looked at her in slight concern.

Olivia seemed to sense his confusion. She sighed and released his hand.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said looking up at him. "Elliot... after I gave birth, they forced me to give my son a name. I thought of you while I was down there, and I named him after you, and you need to know why. I guess, because I always know you would be there for me, that you would never leave me, that you would always be apart of me. I knew deep down they would never let my son live, so I named him after the person I knew would never leave me."

"Wha, what about Fin?" Elliot asked, his voice weak with emotion.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't deserve Fin, and he shouldn't have to stay with me. I killed his son, Elliot, what man would want to stay with a woman who did that? And I can't blame him at all if he was to walk in with divorce papers right now. I even support the idea."

"Fin loves you, Liv. He knows what happened is not your fault."

"It is though. I knew what was going to happen and I still pushed. A part of me hoped that they would have killed me as well so that I could be with him, so that Fin wouldn't have to live with a woman who helped murder his son."

A shudder ran through Elliot, and he had to bite his lip from screaming. This was Olivia; the strong, determined, fearless woman who had told countless victims the important thing was they survived, to be grateful they were alive. Now here she was, talking about how she had hoped to die with little remorse or regret. He made a small note to himself to get her checked out by a shrink while she was here, maybe get her moved to the mental ward where they could keep an eye out on here, make sure she didn't-

"No!" he screamed the voice inside his mind. "She would never do that to herself!" But the doctors earlier words flooded back to him.

_"She also said," the doctor interrupted, a saddened look on his face. "That she didn't care about living anymore."_

Elliot couldn't stand it. She had wanted to name her son after someone she trusted would never leave her, who would always be with her, who had no plans of leaving her.

She had to know the truth, had to know everything Elliot had done to her and Fin, that he was the one responsible, that he was the one who had gotten their son killed.

"Olivia," he said, his voice shaking, "I need to tell you something. The fire at my house, when Tina was spending the night-"

"Yeah," Olivia interrupted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I never actually thanked you for getting Tina out of there, or for saving Fin. You're a hero, Elliot; you rescued the two things I love most in this life, and I can never thank you enough for that."

Elliot could see the pain in her eyes as she reached over and embraced him, holding her head on his shoulder, he could hear the pained breaths she let out.

Elliot closed his eyes in defeat as he barley wrapped his arms around her, tears in his eyes.

"You never have to thank me for that, Olivia," he managed to choke out, tears running down his face. "Ever."

The two partners pulled away and Elliot stood up and turned away from her, unable to look at her bruised and broken face a moment longer, knowing her had caused it.

"I gotta go," he said, not being able to hide the sob in his voice. "I have to go write out my report."

"Will you come back?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

Elliot had half a mind to tell her no, that she was better off never seeing him again. But instead, he spoke the words that would cause her immense happiness and him unimaginable sadness. "Of course."

"You're a fucking liar!" Joseph shouted at Huang sat in the chair opposite him. "You bomb our military ports, you threaten us with nuclear war heads, you killed millions of innocent troops, and you're saying you want to help me? Get the hell out of here, you no good chink!"

"Actually," Huang said as calm as ever, the mans words stinging him, but he refused to let it show. "I'm Chinese. It's the Japanese who bombed the harbor, the North Koreans who threatened us with nuclear bombs, and Vietnamese who killed the troops."

"Jap, China man, Korean, you're all the fucking same!" he yelled, and Huang still sat motionless.

"Is that what you and your brother were taught as children?"

Joseph scoffed before he shook his head. "Me and my brother were taught the right thing. Unlike you. How many babies has your wife killed because you're only allowed one?"

"The Chinese don't do that anymore, and I'm actually not married."

"What? Your parents didn't have a cow big enough to trade for a wife?"

"Tell me about your parents," Huang asked, grabbing the moment. "Did they believe in intolerance as well, or did you pick up all this hate on your own?"

"Why the hell are you so interested in my life?"

"I'm a psychologist. I want to help you."

Joseph nodded and cocked his head to the side. "So how many whites do you think got denied to go to school because they had to let in minorities?"

"Is that what happened to you?"

Joseph shook his head in disbelief. "I can not believe you. You don't even care that a much more worthier white was denied entrance to your school because they had to let you in! Why don't you do everyone a favor and go back to your rice fields!"

Huang stayed silent for a moment, forcing himself to remain composed, not to give anything away. He may be a brilliant man, but his skin was not as thick as others.

"Tell me about your schooling experience."

"We didn't go to public school. Our mother home schooled us. Mother didn't want all the teachers and politically correct liberals screwing with our heads, making it seem like our race, who has done so much more then any other race, be the bad guys. Do you know that less then ten percent of white men owned slaves in the 1800s? And less then one percent of that ten percent actually treated them like the left winged media portrays all slave owners? Yet you ask any little white child, they'll tell you that all southern farms were like that!"

"You said your mother didn't want you to go to public school." Huang said, ignoring the outburst. "What about your father? Did he agree with your mothers beliefs?"

"My father used to be like the rest of this disgusting country," he spat in disgust. "Used to believe there was good in everyone, that just because someone's skin color was different, they were the same as us. My mother believed it too, taught me and Adam the same, that the only difference between the races was skin deep.

One day, my father was taking us home late from the park, and we see a group of niggers around a busted up car. My dad got out to help them, ya know. See what was wrong with their car, ask if he could call a toe truck, offer a jump, just wanted to be nice to them. You wanna know what thanks my dad got for helping them out? They pushed him down and started beating him, and kicking him. They took out their knives and started cutting him. One reached down and grabbed his wallet and they ran off, leaving my dad dying on the street. I was four, and Adam was six."

"That must have been very traumatic for the both of you," Huang said, trying his hardest to sound sympathetic to the man who had destroyed two of his friends lives. "What happened to them?"

"They arrested them. During the trial they all said that my dad was acting racist, saying that he called one of them a black bastard when they were beating him, that they had beat and cut them in self defense...They were all found not guilty. So from then on, my mother saw the truth. That whites are the only people capable of love and compassion, and she was sick and tired of pretending that other races had it in them to be like us. She started taking us to the Church of St. Christine. It preaches that Whites were put her on earth to service God and Christ, and all others are descendants of evil. Niggers, kikes, chinks... all enemies of the white man, and must be taken down."

"Did you adapt well to their teachings, or did you fight your mother?"

"We couldn't go against her," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"She'd hit us," he said casually with a shrug. "Call us cowards, betrayers of god, that we were going to hell for going against our maker. When I was seven, my mother brought us to the playground, and some little Jungle Bunny whore used the devils magic on me. We started playing together, and when it was time for us to go, the little nigger kissed me on the cheek, the devil tempting me to sin. My mother saw everything."

"What happened to you?" Huang asked, hating himself for feeling sympathy for the two boys.

"We got home, and she started beating me. Took her rosary and strangled me with it. When I came too, she said that if I even looked at another non white again, she'd cut off my... you know."

Huang swallowed the bile in his throat and forced himself to continue. "Was that the only time your mother ever hit you?"

"No," Joseph said, shaking his head. "She'd hit us for even going into the Hip Hop section in the store, not wearing a belt, talking to any one of color, even walking close to a faggot, questioning our priest at all... There's too many times to remember, in all honesty."

"Did she do the same to Adam?"

"Adam got it worse then I did. He was more into the Christian religion then mine and our mothers. For a while, he told us that Jesus preached love instead of hate, not understanding that Christ taught we should love our own races and fight against all others. It took him longer to learn not to fight our mother then I did. Once he was caught listening to some rap tape in his room. Mother smashed him over the head with his tape player. When we got home from the hospital, she locked him in his room for three weeks with little food. He learned fast after that."

Huang looked at him in absolute shock. "Joseph... your mother beat and abused you and your brother. How could you not turn away from her?"

"Because what she taught us was true and real. The white men are in danger from people like you, Fin, and that little race traitor whore, Olivia. Our mother may have been rough with us, but she never lied."

Huang did or said nothing as he stood up and walked out of the interview room, the security guard from Rikers passing him.

"How in the name of hell can you say that the insanity plea is legit?" Cragen shouted at Huang, who stood his ground in the intimidating captains presence.

"They were emotionally and physically abused to believe in hate, and if they even stared a hair off the path of hate their mother made for them they were beaten and tortured for it. Their mother was unbelievably cruel to them.

"What they did to Olivia and Fin is unbelievably cruel!"

"Captain, they were taught they had to believe in hate, that if they didn't and went against Gods wishes to fight the other races, then they would go to hell. For two complete devouts, that's a very, very serious threat."

"Doing all those things to innocent people; raping and killing all those people isn't going against Gods wishes?"

Huang shrugged, "Christianity preaches that Jesus taught love and acceptance, yet they hate homosexuals. Religion is very complicated."

"I know my bible never said, 'thou shall murder a five minute old child in front of his mother', or 'thou shall not rape an torture an innocent woman.' "

"I'm sorry, Captain. But in my professional opinion, they're not responsible for their actions."

"They knew what they were doing was wrong, and they knew they had a choice. Rape or don't rape, kill or don't kill. It's very clear cut here!"

"You were never raised like that, Don. You have no idea what beating and abuse can do to someone. I truly, honestly believe they deserve to go to a mental hospital instead of prison."

"So they get off scott free?" Serenas voice interrupted from the door way.

Both Huang and Cragen turned to her, and Cragen looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Miss, who are you?"

She took a step into the office, her light blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Serena Benson, Olivias mother. I came here to see if there was anything I could do. I'm not exactly wanted at the hospital right at the moment," she muttered before turning back to them. "But there is no way you are going to let my daughters rapists get off with no jail time. You can't! She doesn't deserve that! Not after all she has ben through already!"

"Trust me, Miss. Benson, I will personally guarantee they will serve the maximum penalty," Cragen said, looking over at Huang, daring him to contradict him.

Huang sighed before he too turned to Serena, keeping silent.

Serena nodded in content before she sat down in the chair. "I'm sorry. It's just after seeing her in that hospital, and knowing she could have easily died without me apologizing to her for everything me and our family has done to her... it terrified me. I know she has told you much of her childhood with me, growing up with a drunk. I know that an apology won't fix everything between us, but the least I can do for my daughter is make sure the men who are responsible for hurting her is put behind bars for the rest of their lives."

Serena wiped her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "Forgive me, I'm whining."

Cragens heart tore for the woman sitting in front of him. He knew exactly how she felt. To be responsible for hurting someone you cared about because of one more glass of wine, or one more can of beer.

"I promise you, Serena." He spoke softly. "I won't let those men get away with what they did to her."

Serena smiled at him before she spoke softly. "Thank you, Captain Cragen."

Cragen smiled back before they heard a knock at the door.

"What's going on?" asked Munch, stepping in the small room, a large bruise forming on his jaw.

Cragen turned to Munch, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital."

I had to get out of there," Munch muttered looking down at he ground, and Cragen could see his bloodied knuckles.

"What happened with Elliot?"

"Fin didn't tell her," he spat. "Thinks that it'll make Olivia happier if it's hidden from her."

Cragen sighed and nodded. "I hate to admit it but he's right. Those two are best friends, and Olivia needs all the support she can get right now. We don't want something like this to get out now."

"So no one is going to tell Olivia her best friend is responsible?" Serena asked, biter anger in her voice. "She deserves to know!"

"Who are you?" Munch asked in confusion, "and better yet, why were you at the hospital at Fin?"

"John, this is Serena Benson, Olivia's mother."

Munch looked over his glasses at her. "Really? Fin has told me so much about you, Miss. Benson."

She stiffened up and strode over to him. "What exactly has he been saying about me?"

"Nothing I would ever want to repeat in front of a lady. Of course theres not one in the room right now, so..."

"How dare you!" she gasped in anger and shock, pulling her faux fur coat tighter, muttering in angry Russian.

Munch chuckled. "Come on, Miss. Benson. Old bitter bastard isn't exactly original. For someone of your caliber, I expected better of you."

Serenas face fell and she took a step back. "You speak it?"

"I should, seeing as how my parents grew up in Russia. Mintz to be exact."

"Moscow. I lived there most of my life there. I came to the states when I was about eighteen, went back home when Olivia was twenty and got back several years ago," she said, letting a hint of a smile shine through for the detective.

"Fin told me," Munch said, a hint of caution in his voice. "He told me all about your history. As a jew, I gotta say-"

"Say no more," she whispered, her head hung in shame. "You have every right to be mad at me and my family for what we did."

Munch looked at her in confusion. "Who said I was mad at you? I was going to say, as a Jew, I'm glad that you stood up to your family like that. Not many others would have during that time."

Serena looked up from the floor, her light blue eyes widening in happiness. "Truly?"

"Truly," Munch answered with a rare, but honest smile.

Cragen looked between the two before clearing his throat loudly.

Serena blushed and turned away from Munch, who simply continued to look at her.

"John, we got a problem," Cragen continued. "Huang says the insanity defense may work."

Munch turned away from Serena to look at Huang, all traces of happiness gone. "What? You can't be serious! They killed Fins child, they kidnaped him, they-"

"I know but, John, you don't know the whole story. What their mother did to them-"

"gave them no right to commit those crimes!" Munch shouted. "Or do you not care about that?"

Huang groaned once more, hating the fact that none of the detectives grasped the fact that he worked for them, that he was just telling them the facts. He didn't like it, nor did he agree with it, but those were the facts.

"She beat and abused them, threatened them, threatened their immortal soul if they didn't hate."

"Yet it's fine and dandy for their soul if they rape and murder innocent people?"

"That's what they were taught to believe. But I'm telling you, they're not responsible. If anything, their mother is the one responsible for the rape and murders."

Serena let out a snicker, and all three men stared at her.

"Why do Americans always believe they're not responsible for anything they do?" she asked with a humorless chuckle. "They blame TV, movies, their parents... they do not have any idea what the true influence is like. So their mother hit them a bit. That's nothing, a lot of children get abused."

She avoided the faces of everyone in there, and instead concentrated on the clock behind Cragens desk. "And don't go around raping and killing. Some actually end up extraordinary good people. But that doesn't change the fact that they still saw everyday that its wrong to hate. Surly almost everyone telling them it's wrong to hate had to have had some kind of impact on them."

Munch's eyes widened before he smiled once more. "Miss. Benson, you're a genus!"

He turned back to Cragen, the smile growing. "Call Casey, Captain. Tell her we just got our star rebuttal witness!"

Serena looked at him in confusion, before her own eyes widened as well.

"No!" she snapped, anger seething in her every word. "Detective. Munch, I refuse to reveal that in open court! And how dare you even think that I will talk about it without even asking me first!"

Cragen looked between Munch and Serena, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Munch, what are you talking about?"

"Miss. Benson here knows more about influence more then anyone will in that courtroom! All she has to do is-"

"No!" she shouted once more. "I will not hurt my daughter like that! I've already done enough damage! How do you think she's going to react when she found out that I've kept this from her all these years?"

"What do you think she'll hate more? Finding out a secret about her family, or watching the men who killed her child, your grand child, be put in psych home for a few months when they lie and say their better, and they're free to rape and kill again!"

"How dare you put that kind of pressure on me!"

"It's for your daughter."

"They can find another way to get them!"

Munch looked at her in absolute shock. "I guess Fin was right. You never loved Olivia. No wonder she hates you!"

A loud slap erupted in the small room, and Munch stepped away from her his hand on his stinging face, Serenas hand raised, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I've had a lot of practice with that, detective!" she cried. "I have no problem doing it again!"

Tears appeared into Serenas light blue eyes, but with a quick motion she wiped them and stormed out of the office, Munch looking after her.

"No wonder Olivia is scared of her," Cragen muttered. "She looks like she packs a hell of a slap."

Munch rubbed his face before he too stormed out of the room.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Cragen asked Huang, who nodded in agreement.

"Leave me alone, Detective," Serena groaned as she looked down over the rail, inhaling a long drag on a cigarette, the ice cold night wind whipping around her, hearing the door open.

"There's no smoking. You gotta leave the building totally to do that," Munch informed her, walking up to her and standing next to her.

Serena chuckled before flicking the ashes and inhaling once more, still looking down at the ground. "Olivia always hated it. No wonder she decided to work in a place where it's illegal to smoke."

She sighed and blew the vile smoke away from her. "Once when Olivia was six. She saw a thing in school that smoking can kill you, lead to dieses, all that crap they throw at children in American schools. She came home and tried to tell me I was going to die, that she loved me and wanted me to be safe. So she took my pack, I had about three left in there, nearly stale, and she broke them in half." Serena inhaled the stick once more. "I nearly broke her arm."

Munch stayed silent as Serena took a final drag on it before she flicked it down on the street below.

"Another time when she was fifteen, I came home from the bar, and she was with her boyfriend. They weren't having sex, or even making out. They were just on the couch watching a movie. I threw him out, screamed at her that she was a whore, a slut, that she was nothing, that he was just using her. I threw some glass ornament at her, she ducked and ran to her room and locked the door. I broke the door down and..."

Serenas eyes filled with tears. She didn't bother to wipe them away. "I put her in the hospital for three weeks."

Munch was silent for a moment. He knew Olivias mother had been a drunk, but Fin or Olivia never told him about the abuse, never told him Olivia had been put in the hospital because of her.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Miss. Benson... Olivia needs you now. You may have been a bad mother before, but now is your chance to make it right. You can help put away who have hurt and scarred your daughter more then you ever had."

"She'll hate me. Even more then she does now. She'll never speak to me again."

"Then you will be all the better mother. It'll hurt, and I'm not saying that she won't be angry with you. But she'll forgive you when she realizes the sacrifice you made for her. If she doesn't, then that's her loss."

Serena looked at him in confusion. "Why are you being so kind to me when you know mine and my families past?"

"Miss. Benson, any woman who is willing to have her daughter potentially hate her in order to save her is fine in my book."

Serena chuckled and Munch couldn't help but smile at her. "So, do you have to be getting home soon or-"

Serena shook her head. "No. I planned to stay all day with Olivia in the hospital, but..."

Munch nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know. Well since you don't have any plans, and I don't have any plans. You wanna go get something to drink?"

"That's very kind of you, Sargent. Munch," Serena said with a grin, a tiny blush on her pale cheeks. "But I don't drink anymore. Eight weeks and four days sober."

"Who said anything about liquor? You wanna go grab a coffee, maybe some dinner?"

Serenas smile grew, and the blush burned hotter in her cheeks. "Sure, Sargent. Munch. I would love to."

"Call me John," he corrected, looking over her glasses at her.

Serena chuckled, and ran a hand over her smooth bun, the look on her face changing from shy to flirty. "Only if you call me Serena."

Don't judge me! Even old people need loving sometimes! Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

I own no one but my own people.

Two weeks later

"May god lead this young soul into his ever lasting love and peace in the kingdom of heaven to enjoy the splenders he did not receive on earth."

Silent tears ran down Olivias face as the cold wind and snow whipped around the small group gathered at the grave site.

She had convinced the doctors and Fin that she had strength enough for this. That she was not going to miss her sons funeral because of what happened to her.

Fin stood silent next to her as well, looking at the small coffin in the ground, trying to comprehend how his life could have gone from being near perfect to a complete and absolute hell in a course of a few days.

Fin made a move to hold Olivias hand, but she pulled away from him, her wet eyes not leaving the small hole where the beautiful casket was now being lowered..

On the other side of Olivia, Simon bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep the tears from falling down his own face as well.

"May Elliot Stabler Tutuola be a light to shine upon the earth until the end of eternity," the priest concluded, closing the thin black book. "That concludes todays services."

Simon turned to say something to Olivia, anything that would comfort her sister in her time of need, but she turned away from him.

"Please," was all she managed to whisper as she shook her head. "Simon, please not now."

Simon looked at Fin who nodded in agreement, his eyes apologetic, knowing all he wanted to do was help her.

Simon managed a saddened smile before he put his hands in his pocket and walked away, leaving fresh tracks in the new fallen snow.

Fin rubbed the small of Olivias back. "Come on," he whispered hoarsely as if he were holding back tears. "We promised Tina we would pick her up right after."

Olivia made no notion that she even heard him, and instead twisted away from his innocent touch and slowly walked up to the grave and looked inside the small hole for a moment. She fell to her knees at the edge of the grave before she reached in her jacket and took out a small red rose and threw it in the hole, tears filling her eyes, nearly freezing on contact.

Fin made a move towards her, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her be alone, Fin," Munch told him softly. "She just wants to say goodbye."

Fin shook his head and turned to his best friend, "she needs me."

"Not right now," Cragen added. "She was raped, her son was murdered, her best friend," Fin let out a disgusted scoff at the mention of Elliot being her 'best friend', "is ignoring her."

"I would hope so," Fin told him dryly. "seeing as how I'm the one who told him to leave her alone."

Cragen and Munch shared a look before they turned back to Fin, their voices lowering. "She needs him, Fin."

"She has me. She doesn't need anyone else! Especially not that murdering bastard. Has he put in his transfer papers yet?"

Cragen nodded "Yes he has."

"Great. When will it be approved?"

"Never. I didn't push them through."

Fins eyes widened in betrayal. "What? Captain, why?"

"Because the last thing Olivia needs right now is for her best friend and partner to leave her. She named your son after him, Fin. Do you really think she's not going to be devastated if he left her? "

Fin shook his head, speaking in anger and disgust. "I hate him so much for what he did to her. Every night I sit with Olivia in the hospital and I have to wake her up because she is having a nightmare, I want to kill him. But I have to thank god every day for him for saving her, and for helping her through this. It isn't fair."

"What's not?" Olivias meek voice interrupted them, walking over to them.

"Nothing. Just forget it, baby," Fin told her walking over to her.

He tried to wrap his arms around her, but her body tensed up the moment his hand even brushed up against her.

"Please," she whispered only low enough for him. "Please don't."

Fin held back a sigh and nodded before he pulled away.

Olivias eyes looked down at the ground, tears falling hastily down her face. "We promised Tina we would pick her up from my mothers right after."

"Serena didn't want to come?" Munch asked her, ignoring Cragen and Fins curious looks that he had called Olivias mother by her first name.

Olivia shrugged. "She did... until I told her that Simon would be coming. After that, she said that if we needed a sitter for Tina, that she would be more then happy to watch her. Said that she would much rather keep Tina away then let her witness it. Wanted to be a good grandmother." Olivia let out a cold, humorless chuckle. "The little bitch would rather hold a grudge against my brother then go to her grandsons funeral."

Munch opened his mouth to speak, to say that it wasn't right for her to judge Serena like that, that seeing Simon was almost torture for her, that she was doing the best she could with the situation knowing that Olivia loved him and wanted Simon in her life.

But then he remembered that no one knew that him and Serena were a couple, and that it would be very odd for him to stick up for a woman he had only met for a few minutes as far as they all knew, and he kept his mouth shut.

"I'll drive," Munch told them softly. "I didn't think either of you two are in any condition to drive right now."

"I'm fine," Fin told him, although Olivia made no move to argue.

"Fin, you just buried your son. I don't think you should be driving," Munch argued softly.

"I told you, I'm fine to drive," said Fin, slightly more angry now.

"Fin, please just be reasonable."

"Are we gonna have some kind of problem here? I said I'm fine!"

"Stop."

Olivias voice, though soft and quiet as it was, carried over the arguing men, the loud wind, and whipping snow. Both men turned to look at her.

"Fin, just let him drive," she continued in her weak and broken voice, the one that tore all three mens hearts to shreds, "please. I don't want to deal with any arguing and shouting at one another. Not today."

Fin nodded and handed his keys over to Munch without another word.

Today he had promised himself that no matter what Olivia needed to do in order to get through today, rather that would be to sob, scream, throw something, hit; he would let her. And if that included wanting Munch to drive so that she wouldn't have to hear an argument, and could have a few moments of peace in her life, then so be it.

Munch took the keys without another word and headed off towards the car, Fin and Olivia following.

"Lunch!" Serena called to Tina as he pulled on her oven mitts. "Come and wash up!"

Tina dropped her crayons and rushed into the kitchen, her eyes widening when she saw the pizza being pulled form the oven.

"You made that?" she asked in complete and utter awe.

Serena chuckled and nodded. "You have never had homemade pizza before?"

"Only the kind in a box!"

"Well wash up and prepare yourself for a treat."

Tina squealed in happiness before she ran to the sink, washed her hands throughly before she raced back to the living room.

"Hold on, Tina. We eat in the dining room," Serena told her as she put the pizza on the counter and began to cut.

Tina slowly walked back into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Grandma Katie always let me eat in the living room."

"Grandma Katie has different rules," Serena said getting out two plates and putting them on the table.

"But Wonder Pets is on!" Tina complained, over hearing the singing hampster, duck, and turtle in the other room..

"And the table is in the dining room."

Tina opened her mouth to say something, but Serena look made her shut her mouth in a heart beat, and she shrunk back into her chair.

Serena turned back to the pizza, missing the look Tina gave her as she sat at the table, a frown on her face.

Serena brought the pizza over to the table and set it down in front of her and gave her a piece before taking her own.

Tina looked down at the table, a saddened look on her face, and Serena felt her heart break for the little girl in front of her.

"Tell you what," Serena offered, and Tinas head popped back up. "If you eat your pizza in the dining room with no more complaints, and after I'll show you pictures of your mother when she was younger."

Tina perked up at once, never before having seen any pictures of Olivia when she was a child.

"Okay!" Tina agreed, picking up the pizza and taking a large bite out of it.

Serena chuckled before she too began to eat the pizza, slowly taking a drink of her seltzer.

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, Tina looked up at Serena who was busy reading an old fashioned book, the title in a language Tina couldn't read.

"Grandma Serena," she began, and Serenas face lit up at the title

"Yes, my darling grand child?" she asked putting down the book.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

Serena sighed and sat down the pizza, her happiness short lived. "They're at a funeral."

"Whose funeral?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Didn't anyone tell you what happened?"

"Daddy told me that some really bad men hurt Mommy really, really bad, and that she was gonna be really sad for a while. He also said I wasn't allowed to play with Uncle Elliot anymore," she added bitterly.

Serena sighed before she muttered in Russian, trying to figure out how to explain the death of her brother in terms that she would understand.

"Your mother and father are at the funeral of your... your brother, Tina."

Tinas eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't have a brother. Sean died while he was in mommys tummy."

Serena closed her eyes in both grief and a touch of happiness. She had almost forgotten that Tina had dealt with the death of a sibling she had never met before. She would understand it to a degree.

"Your mother got pregnant again, and he died in your mother again," she lied, not wanting Tina to hear that he had been born and had lived if only for a minute.

Tina nodded, a frown appearing on her face again. "I'm never gonna get another brother or sister again, am I?"

Serena managed a sad grin. "I don't believe so, Tina."

Tina sighed before she picked up her pizza once more and began to eat.

After lunch had ended, Tina washed her hands, put her plate and cup in the sink and ran into the living room, patiently waiting for Serena to keep her promise.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Serena walked in the room, a large leather bound book in her hands.

She sat down next to Tina, and slowly ran her hand over the large cover, the memories seeming to flood back to her.

"Here," Serena said, plopping the large leather bound photo album into Tinas lap. "My old photo album. Full of family, friends, some of my old students..." she continued before she opened to the middle of the album and skipped a few pages, and Tinas eyes widened at the sight.

"It's mommy!" Tina exclaimed looking at the multiple pictures in awe.

Tina looked over the massive pictures, her eyes wide as she looked at the various pictures of Olivia.

She pointed to one of the bigger ones and looked up at Serena. "What's on her face?"

Serena looked at one of the pictures and ran her fingers over it.

It was Olivias first grade school picture, her dark brown almost black hair cut short and in pigtails, wearing a light green dress. But unlike most school pictures, the little girl here did not smile.

"It's a... bruise," Serena admitted, a heavy blush on her face.

"Where did she get it from?" Tina asked, her eyes moving over the other pictures.

Serena took a deep breath, the blush getting hotter. "Your mother used to get hurt a lot growing up."

"She fell down a lot?" Tina asked, and Serena let out a humorless chuckle and nodded .

"Yeah. She fell down a lot."

Tina nodded, her curiosity disappearing as she turned the page to find even more pictures of Olivia.

Serenas face grew into a large smile as she pointed to one when Olivia was eighteen.

Olivia was standing on a large wooden stage, a old fashioned broom stick in her hand, grabbing the wrist of a girl in a blue and white checkered dress who was holding a little black stuffed dog, a man in a monkey suit standing beside them. Green make up completley covered her face and hands, her hair long and straight and she was wearing a long black dress and a black pointy hat.

"Mommys a witch!" Tina shouted, pointing to the picture with excitement.

"Your mothers senior play," Serena explained smiling down at the photo. "She was so amazing in it. I remember she came home after the casting, said she got cast as one of the leads in the musical. I said which part, and she said the only part that didn't include singing. In fact... hang on."

Serena put the book down and went over to her cabinet her TV sat on and opened it up, pulling tape after tape after out, until finally she pulled out an old looking tape with a faded label.

"What's that?" Tina asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion at what Serena held in her hand.

"Just wait," Serena said with a chuckle as she put it in and went back over to the couch, grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Tina let out a squeal of happiness as Olivia in the witch get up was on stage, pacing around on the stage, two girls wearing the pink Glinda get up and the Dorothy costume looking at her apprehensively.

"I haven't seen this in forever," Serena mused looking at the exchange on her TV.

"Who killed my sister?" Olivia asked, her voice in a high cackle, and Tina let out a laugh once more. "Who killed the witch of the east? Was it you?" she screamed taking a step towards the two other girls on stage, and Tina once more let out an outrageous laugh.

"Mommy never told me she was in a play!"

"She thought I didn't come see her," Serena mused looking as Olivia walked to the far end of the stage where the red smoke was going to explode in a matter of seconds. She thought I was going to be too... sick to go. But that was one of the few times that I wasn't sick and I stood in the back and saw the whole thing." Serena chuckled as she continued to look at the old video, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sick is one way to put it," she heard a voice from the door way of the living room.

Both Tina and Serena turned towards the door way to find Olivia, Tina and Munch standing there, tears had gathered in Olivias eyes.

"Mommy!" Tina cried joyful, running up to her and hugging her, and Olivia had to with hold a groan of pain.

"Remember, Tina, we can't hug mommy tight," Fin reminded her, taking Tina from Olivia and holding her in his arms.

Serena paused the movie and walked over to her, throwing her arms around her and holding her tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Let me go, please!" Olivia pleaded softly, with holding a sob.

Serena let go of her at once and stepped back.

"We got to get going," Olivia muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ca- can't you stay for a few minutes?" Serena asked, trying her hardest not to seem like she was pleading.

"No," Olivias voice was like ice piercing through her.

Fin looked from Serena who now had tears in her eyes to Olivia, who seemed determined to leave.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Fin mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Thank you for watching Tina. Lets go, John."

Munch looked from Serena to Olivia, both women had tears in their eyes.

"Look, Olivia, why don't you stay here for a while. Catch up," he whispered only to her.

"No, now lets go!"

Munch sighed before he turned to Serena, offering her a weakened smile that she did not return.

Olivia, Fin, and Tina all walked out, and Serena held back a sob as she walked her family walk out of her life.

Munch took a step towards her, but Serena shook her head no.

"Just go, John," she pleaded. "Please."

Munch sighed before her nodded and left as well, leaving Serena once more alone.

We get into the trial next chapter, and no, making Olivia the witch was not some sort of sign or something, ut I remember Mariska saying something in an interview that she was cast in a play in highschool, and it was the only one that didn't include singing so...


	32. Chapter 32

I own no one but my own people

**"**Olivia. Olivia, you okay?"

Fin gently shook her as she stared off at nothing, making no notion that she had heard him.

"Liv," he said a bit louder, breaking her out of her trance.

Olivia shook her head and turned towards him "I'm sorry, what?"

"Dinners on the table."

She nodded and offered him the closest thing to a smile she could have managed. "I'll be right there."

Fin saw right through it as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Olivia, are you okay?"

She looked at him in absolute disbelief. "How can you even ask that? I just buried our son today, Fin. Tomorrow is the first day of court and they might get off because their mother hit them when they were kids."

She looked down at the ground and sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "And Munch said that Elliot isn't going to be there Tomorrow."

Fin felt his heart break for the woman in front of him, knowing he was the one who told Elliot to stay away, not to come to the trial.

"I'll be there, and so will Munch, and Cragen, and-"

When she spoke, her voice was barley above a whisper. "I need Elliot."

"Liv, you don't need him," he told him, trying to convince himself as well as her, "I'll be right there beside you all though this thing."

"But I want Elliot. He wasn't supposed to leave me, he was supposed to stay with me."

"Are you talking about your partner or our son?" he muttered, too low for her to hear him, the sad truth sinking in that by telling Elliot to stay away from her, he was making her lose her son all over again.

Olivia sniffed and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's been ignoring me these last two weeks. Why should I expect him to care now?"

"Olivia..." Fin began, but he was unable to come up with anything to say.

He wanted her to hate him, he wanted her to curse his name, scream at him, and hit Elliot Stabler as hard and as long as she possibly could, letting Fin get in the occasional swing as well, and it was frustrating beyond belief that the one man who caused all of her damage was the one man she needed in the aftermath.

"You don't need him," Fin told her, a finality in his voice that said this was the end of the discussion.

Three weeks ago, Olivia would have demanded to finish the fight, and said that how dare Fin even consider telling her what to do, and more then likely Fin would have ended up sleeping on the couch that night, and Olivia would have gone through hell and high water to get Elliot in court beside her.

But now, all she did was look down at the ground, tears in her eyes as she nodded, and Fin felt his heart break once more.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. All I meant was if he chooses to ignore you now, then is he really that good of a friend?"

Olivia shook her head, her eyes still focused on the carpet. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it, not tonight."

Fin sighed and nodded before he stood up, giving her a sad smile. "Come on. It's your first night home. Lets go eat dinner, okay?"

Olivia nodded before she got up, the pain in her ribs causing her to let out a small groan on pain.

He was about to ask if she was okay before he remembered that was not what she needed right then.

"Come on," he said softly, placing a hand on the small of her back, and she flinched at the contact and Fin quickly retreated his hand.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered, "It's just right now, every touch hurts, and I'm not ready-"

"Hey," Fin interrupted, looking into her tear filled eyes. "Olivia, you never have to apologize for that. It's only been two weeks. No ones expecting you to get better over night. Not after what you went through. I love you, Olivia. And how ever long it takes you to get better I'll be right with you every step of the way, okay?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"Fin, I can't do this."

"Have dinner?"

Olivia shook her head once more. "I just... I can't. I gotta go."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and stood up from the couch, Fin following.

"Liv, what are you-"

"Just leave me alone, please," she pleaded before walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

Tina slowly walked into the living room, looking up at Fin. "Daddy, is something wrong with mommy?"

Fin looked down and tried to manage somewhat of a smile. "Mommys just very sick right now, Tina."

"Does she have a cold

Fin chuckled and lifted her up and sat down on the couch with her.

"Not sick like that, Tina. Remember when Mommy had to pretend she was a bad guy in prison to catch the real bad guy, and she got hurt, and was sick for a few weeks after that?"

Tina nodded and Fin took a deep breath. "Well this is that same sort of sickness, except she got hurt a lot worse."

Tina frowned and laid her head against Fin. "I hate when Mommy gets hurt. Will she get better?"

Fin was silent for a few moments as he kissed the top of her head and began to stroke her hair. "I hope so, Tina. I really hope so."

Nine hours later.

"Look I know she's only been gone for a few hours, but-"

Fin sighed before he ran a hand through his hair, trying not to lose his patience with the Missing Persons detective. "She's not the type of person not to pick up her cell phone or to let me worry about her! She walked out about five PM, and it's now two in the morning, where the fuck would she be besides missing?"

At that moment in time, Odafin Tutuola never would have thought the sound of a door opening and closing would have brought him so much joy as it did that moment.

"Olivia?" he called out, praying for her voice to answer.

"I'm here," she told him, and although it was her voice, it sent a chill through Fin. It was cold, hardened; defiantly not the voice of the woman he had fallen in love with.

He hung up the phone without so much as a good bye towards the detective as Olivia walked in the bedroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, his voice filled to the brim with panic and anger as he stormed over to her, and even her look frightened her. She was distant, non caring, her face showing absolutely nothing. "Why didn't you call me and tell me where you were? Tina cried herself to sleep because she though you were kidnaped again."

He was now right in front of her, hating himself for shouting at her, but unable to stop himself. "God, Liv, I understand you needing space, but would it have killed you to-"

But what wouldn't have killed her was left un said. She wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against hers.

She held him there, her kiss growing more hungry, and it frightened him. She was desperate, frightened, like when she had kissed him the night before she had left for Oregon without telling him. It was her good bye kiss.

Fin. pulled away, but Olivia pulled him back, pressing her body up against his, ignoring the blinding pain that ran through every inch of her.

She moved her kisses from his mouth, to his jaw line, to his throat, slowly snaking her hand down his chest.

"Liv," Fin. whispered, forcing him self to back away from her touch. "We can't. It's only been two weeks since the surgery, your body hasn't healed yet."

"I don't care," she breathed, "Fin., I have to try this, please."

Olivia pulled him back, taking his hands and placing them on the small of her back.

"Love me," she whispered before she kissed him again, this time Fin. kissing her back.

Fin. pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, running his hands through her hair.

She grabbed him by the collar and led him to the bed, laying down on it, her breathing heavy, her eyes still cold and distant as she looked up at him.

Fin. climbed on the bed as well and Olivia all but forced him on top of her.

"Olivia, are you-"

"Please don't ask that. Otherwise I know I won't be."

She reached up and kissed him once more, pulling off his shirt and throwing it across the room in the same motion.

Fin. slowly took off her shirt, inhaling a deep breath when she saw the true extent of the damage.

Her ribs were still bandaged, and the multiple bruises were still in the process of fading.

But what was worse was her breasts. The multiple bruises in the shape of hand prints hadn't even begun to fade like the others, and where they burned her with the lighter was red and raw.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed, running his hands around the bruises. "Olivia-"

"Please," she pleaded. "I need this."

Fin. took a deep breath before he nodded and kissed her softly,, his hands roaming her body, much more gentle then he ever had before.

Olivia closed her eyes, and her breathing heightened as she forced herself to enjoy it, to not panic, to not scream and throw him off like she so wanted to do right then.

"God, Liv," Fin. muttered into her ear as his hands made their way down to un do her jeans. "I love you."

Olivia said nothing, as he un did her jeans and slowly pulled them and her panties down.

_"Come on whore! You can take a coon but you can't handle a white man?!" Joseph shouted, thrusting faster and faster into her, ignoring the shrieks of pain._

"No," she whispered softly, a few tears rolling down her face as Fin. took off his own pants and boxers, her fear going to a whole other level as she felt his hardened member against her.

_"Come on, mixer! Tell me it's a sin! Say it, say it!" Adam screamed bringing the whip down harder and harder on Olivia's back._

Olivia gripped the sides of the blanket and tried her best to hold back the tears and a scream of fear as he pulled apart her legs and laid down on top of her as gentle as he could manage.

_"Give him a name," he ordered Olivia._

_"Give me my son!"_

_"Give the fucker a name!" He yelled, aiming his gun at her._

_Olivia managed to think despite her pain and her situation, and the first name she thought of, she blurted out, desperate to hold her son in her arms, to get him help, get him out of here._

_"Elliot!"_

_"Elliot what?"_

_"Elliot Stabler!"_

_Adam chuckled before nodding and looking down at Elliot, who was still squirming, still trying to fight for his life, short as it was._

_"Elliot Stabler Benson... I like it."_

"No!" Olivia screamed as loud as she could, trying to push Fin. off her, sobbing hysterically. "Get off me! Get off me!"

Fin. quickly pulled away and got off of her as Olivia laid there sobbing.

Tears filled his own eyes as he looked down at her, unable to help her, unable to comfort her.

"It's okay," he whispered laying down next to her. "It'll be okay."

Olivia shook her head. "No, it'll never be okay."

"Olivia-"

"Just go. Fin., I'm sorry. But please just go."

Fin. looked at her for a moment, wanting nothing more then to hold her and to never let go, to make sure she never feels frightened again.

"Please," Olivia asked once more, more desperation in her words that Fin. had ever heard.

Fin. nodded before he got his pillow and blanket and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The Next Day, 9:00 AM, Court House.

"All Rise; the honorable Judge Leah Petrovisky residing."

Casey stood up, looking over at the three men who had made her best friends lives miserable.

She looked behind her, and her eyes widened in shock not at what she saw, but at who she didn't.

"Where's, Liv?" he mouthed to Fin, who shrugged, who had been wondering that same thing since he woke up this morning.

"You may now be seated, the case of the People V Adam and Joseph Hermann is now in session. Five counts murder in the first degree, three counts kidnaping in the first degree, one count rape in the first degree, two counts torture, two counts murder of a police officer, two counts attempted murder of a police officer, and four counts of assaulting a police officer."

"That's quite a list, Miss. Novak," Petrovisky said, sightly impressed as she looked over the long list. "How does your clients plead, Mr. Swan."

"No guilty by reason of mental disease or defect, your honor," Jasper answered. "My clients were brain washed, they had no idea what they were doing was wrong. They were beaten and starved when they were younger by their mother to believe what they did was right. They believed their immortal souls were threatened if they didn't do these acts of violence."

"Your honor, I can prove his clients were not under any outside influence at the time of the crimes," Casey argued, looking over at them with nothing but disgust.

"Your honor, Miss. Novak can scarcely imagine the degree of pain and cruelty my clients were put under as children. Once my arguments-"

"Which none of you will recite here," Petrovisky interrupted.

"Your honor, if you allow this defense in, then every other criminal will say they were under some other influence other then their own free will, and the entire justice system will be a waste of time."

"Relax, Miss. Novak, I'm not throwing the case out. But it is an interesting theory, and I'll hear it in court."

Jasper looked over and smirked at Casey, who glowered at him, hating everything from his handsome face with not a honey blond curl out of place, to his thousand dollar Italian shoes.

"I'll hear the thoughts on bail."

"Remand without bail, your honor," Casey said, feigning surprise that the judge would even ask. "The heinous degree of these crimes is almost unspeakable. They know where the victim lives, they know where their daughter goes to school, where they work... the victims can only be safe if they are locked up away from them."

"Your honor, my clients are sick men. They need treatment, not jail. The peoples doctor will agree with me."

Petrovisky looked at Casey who with held a groan, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. "Do you have any arguments, consoler?"

"No, your honor," she lied.

"Then the defendants are here by remanded without bail to the Belview prison ward for the remainder of the trial. We're adjourned."

With a pound of the gavel, Jasper quickly shook the hands of his clients before he walked over to Casey, flashing his cocky smile at her.

"Do I hear a deal?"

"In your dreams!" she snapped, shutting her brief case with a little more force then nessecary.

Jasper chuckled before he leaned up against her table. "You know, Casey, I'm feeling generous today. Twelve and a half to twenty five, served in a mental hospital, not in a prison. What do you say? In fact, we can talk it over dinner and drinks if you want. My treat."

"Screw you!" she growled, pushing by him.

Jasper made a move to follow, but when he saw Fin stand up and take a step towards him, he quickly decided that to go out the back way would be best.

"God I hate him," Casey muttered, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "I feel disgusting just talking to the prick. I'm sorry I couldn't get them remanded in prison, Fin."

Fin shrugged, trying to seem like it didn't bother him. "It's fine, at least they're locked up."

"Yeah but, still. Where's Olivia, by the way?"

Fin shook his head. "She had a rough night last night. I'm not surprised she didn't show up."

Casey was about to comment before a very shaken woman walked up to him, holding something Fin couldn't see in her hands.

"Ar, are you Detective Odafin Tutuola?" she asked, tears in her eyes, slightly shaking.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out his hand to steady the woman on her feet.

But as soon as he had, she slapped the envelope into his hands and smiled. "You've just been served."

She chuckled at him before she walked out of the court room.

"Damn it," he muttered as he opened the envelope.

"Are you getting called up to testify?" Casey asked, confusion in her voice. Both Fin and Olivia had already on the witness list, so there would have been no need for Jasper to serve them when he would have his chance to question them on his cross examination.

Fin pulled out the papers and read over them for a moment before his eyes widened in shocked.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, but he ignored her as he grabbed his phone out and almost ran out of the court room, the papers left behind.

"What's going on?" Munch asked coming up to her, as she picked up the papers and read over them, her eyes widening as well.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, now becoming frightened.

Casey looked up from the papers to Munch, unable to keep the tears from falling.

"Olivia's filing for divorce."

And the plot thickens. Review, please!


End file.
